Sins of a Nation
by Hey-Diddle-Diddle25
Summary: Bending is illegal. Harboring a bender is illegal. Hiro knows this, his family ensuring that he did, but when the Emperor's reign strikes too close at home Hiro will have to come in terms with what it means to not only be the Avatar but also the world's last chance at peace.
1. Chapter 1

**|| Disclaimer: Like always, not mine.**

 **Rated for violence.**

 **Notes at end.**

* * *

1:

Ever since he was young, Tadashi's been afraid of fire.

Ironic, he knew, considering he was a fire bender; something he hadn't even been aware of until three years after his brother's birth. The memory of that night a cold, bitter one; one that's caused many sleepless nights for Tadashi.

In the beginning he always remembers with a sort of detachment that comes naturally in dreams before it sharpens itself out, becoming more vivid and precise. Everything then becomes real, like it had been that night. The fire. The screaming. The pain. The panic. Everything.

"Honey?"

He withdrew from the sensation the memory caused with a sharp gasp as the flames resided, and he was able to focus on his aunt's concerned gaze. Blinking, he glanced around himself and realized he was in the small kitchen of his aunt's café, and that the fire burning on the gas stove had been extinguished. His aunt must have flipped it off when she saw him standing, stock still and pale, in her tiny kitchen with an all to familiar look crossing his handsome features.

"I'm fine," he forced out, answering her unasked question as he swallowed sharply and tried focusing on the world around him. The world he knew and loved.

He wasn't dumb; he knew how lucky he had been for Aunt Cass. Under law had anyone been obligated to care for the two newest orphans that either had to survive on the streets by themselves (unlikely) or hope that someone would take pity on them, and take them in. Both of them, a fact that had seemed incredibly important to younger Tadashi as he clung to his three year old brother in hopes of protecting the kid from the harshness of the world.

He remembered how several people approached them, eyes solely focused on Hiro as they offered to take him from him. To relieve him of the burden of having to care for a child, practically a baby. As if Tadashi saw Hiro as anything but his sole reason of living. As if he could ever once consider his brother a burden, or like the idea of pawning him off to some stranger who'd do who-knows-what to him.

It had made him sick to think about, and he would snap, shouting at them to mind their own businesses. He'd refused, over and over again, to give Hiro to any of them and he slowly felt himself grow paranoid as he clung tighter and tighter to his brother with every passing moment.

And then _she_ finally found them.

Tadashi would tease Hiro at first, telling him that she had been an angel coming down to save them from the streets. He would reassure his brother that she was anything but malicious and slowly Hiro started to warm up to her, Tadashi soon following. Now he couldn't imagine a life without Aunt Cass or the protection she offered.

She'd never know, either, how much she had saved them by not only taking them off the streets but also sheltering them under a roof owned by a human- not a bender. Like both his parents, she was _human_.

In the present she frowned, still uncertain, as she moved past him to gather something out from the oven as she asked over her shoulder, "You sure? Would you like anything to eat?"

He shook his head, brushing past her concern, as he reassured, "No, thank you. I think I'd prefer a walk more. You know, to clear my head."

"Alright then," she permitted as she removed whatever gooey snack she had fixed from the pan onto a plate prettily, "Be back before dark."

"Of course," he nodded with a broad smile as he stepped up to press a feathery kiss to her cheek before disappearing.

She gasped in surprise at the act of affection, her fingers rising to linger against the spot on her cheek where he'd kissed her as her eyes went to the door. As if she was going to trail his every move, but he was already gone. Outside in the cooling afternoon as the sky prepared for nighttime.

The city around him had already started to calm down, most people locking themselves in their home for the night. At one time, Cass had told him, the city would've remained busy but because of the new laws that's forbidden anybody from being out past dark the city all but dies once the black falls.

Today was no exception.

The city had already dwindled down considerably, cars and trams no longer bustling back and forth on the busy streets except for an exceptional few. Most of the lights dangling from light poles and buildings had been flipped off, no longer in any need. And not for the first time Tadashi has wished he could see the city as it once was; not as the shell the Empire had caused with all its laws and regulations.

He blinked, stopping midstride as he suddenly became aware of his mindless walking. By then only one or two cars remained on the street, speeding past in their attempt to hole back to wherever they came from.

Tadashi frowned, berating himself silently at being so careless to wonder mindlessly. After how many times he's lectured Hiro over not doing it?

Hiro would have enjoyed Tadashi's momentarily lapse in his otherwise precise carefulness. Too bad for the teenager that he'd never know. It's not like Tadashi would benefit from telling him.

"Hey kid!" a voice called and Tadashi turned, catching sight of the red uniform and felt his blood turn to ice.

"Yes officer?" he asked coolly, not betraying his sudden sense of fear or panic as he took comfort in the fact that it wasn't past curfew yet. He hadn't broken any laws past existing, but the man in uniform hadn't need to know about _that_.

The guy closed in and Tadashi realized that he didn't recognize the man. A relief because he really didn't need to be recognized as Hiro's brother this far away from the café without any witnesses.

"What are you out doing so late?" the man demanded, voice and eyes like ice as he seemed to seize Tadashi up with his eyes.

Tadashi was smaller in bulk but what he lacked in muscle he gained in height, as the guy stood only a couple of inches taller than himself. He also knew that he could take the guy out easily enough, none of the Imperial Guard having much fighting experience past electrocuting the crap out of their victims.

Being a fire bender, though, Tadashi was impervious to electricity. Having it flow as naturally through him as the flames.

"I was simply out for a stroll, officer," Tadashi replied politely as he tipped his head to the side and concentrated on the man's features, "I didn't realize it had gotten so dark all of a sudden. My apologies."

The officer blinked, clearly not expecting politeness from him but that was the whole reason Tadashi would play polite. To throw them off guard and usually weasel his way out from trouble.

And Hiro claims he doesn't have a conniving bone in his body…

"Alright then," the officer nodded as he quickly schooled his expression back to a professional one, "I suppose you head on back before you start breaking curfew. You know what happens then, don't you?"

"Yes officer," he nodded smoothly as he felt a swelling lump gather in his throat.

Once someone gets caught breaking curfew, they're immediately branded either an orphan or a traitor depending on age and sent to work somewhere none return from. Hiro likes to think it was some awful salt mine where they're forced into backbreaking labor, but Tadashi wasn't so sure. It just seemed wrong somehow, for the Empire to go through so much work gathering you to only toss you down some hole to work in the rest of your life.

Tadashi opened the door to his aunt's now empty café, brushing off his thoughts as he caught sight of Cass wiping down tables without chairs already stacked on top of them. She glanced up when he entered, offering a mirthful smile as she straightened her back with an exhausted groan.

"I was worried you weren't going to come home," she informed him with a teasing smile, "I had to distract Hiro with sugar."

He blinked at her words, stuck on his brother's name, as he asked, "Hiro came downstairs? While people were still down here? Willing?"

Her dark brown eyes seemed to cloud over in thought before she shrugged and brushed off, "The café was all but empty, and he was looking for you. Said something about the bathroom sink no longer working and was wondering if he could fix it-"

"You told him no, right?" he snapped almost instantly, feeling something sharp and prickly rising from his back at the thought of Hiro bending- even in the security of Cass's home.

"Of course," she replied slightly taken aback, "I'm not stupid. I know what'll happen if he gets caught, although that child seems to go out of his way to disobey my every word."

Untrue, actually.

Hiro might be stubborn and rebellious, but he loved Cass almost as much as Tadashi. He _respected_ her and never maliciously sought out to disobey or hurt her. He could just be extremely careless and _stupid_ some times.

"I'll go check on him," Tadashi decided as he waved goodnight to Cass before disappearing up the stairs, ending on the other side of the door that marked him and his brother's shared room.

From the other side he could hear Hiro softly humming to himself, and he swiftly opened it to reveal his brother flipping through one of Tadashi's old books Cass had gotten him as a gift. He was dressed in his sleeping clothes, worn down black fabric covering his thin body while tufts of his hair stuck out in every direction.

He glanced up whenever Tadashi opened the door, ceasing his humming as his eyes lit up at the sight of his brother returning. Tadashi could only focus on the too large bound book propped in Hiro's lap, three more scattered at the foot of his bed.

"Are you reading one of my books?" he demanded incredulously, and Hiro's grin turned mischievous as he nodded.

"Sure am," he chirped in the sweet innocent voice he's _mastered_ by now as he held up the book for Tadashi to see and added, "It's quite fascinating."

"I'm sure. I just never realized when you became fascinated with politics," Tadashi replied just as smoothly as he strolled over to his brother's bed only to see that the three other books were also ones depicting in painstakingly detail the Imperial Laws and government and history of their great Empire.

Hiro made a sour face, puckering his lips out towards his brother, as he pouted, "You and aunty just always seemed so worried about what I do, I was curious as to know _why_. Now I do. _Anyone caught bending for any sort of reason shall be arrested for treason and executed publically, as an example._ " He shivered, large gaze finding his brother again as he whispered, "Can you imagine what they'd do if they ever caught you bending?"

Tadashi, ever-so-patient with his brother, smacked him across the back of his head as he replied, "Knucklehead. I haven't bended in years whereas you-"

He stopped himself, feeling like a jerk to point such a large blame on his brother who hasn't bended in a while now. At least, not that Tadashi's aware of, and that's what's frightened him. Hiro practically has a whole other life neither him nor their aunt knew about.

Hiro, to his credit, shed his eyes momentarily in shame. Whenever he turned back to face his brother, however, a broad smile had already started crossing his youthful face.

Tadashi was struck by the sudden overwhelming sense of love he had towards the kid. He truly did- love him- and felt the urge to wrap him up safe from the world. Free from adversity and pain and loss but he's already been affected by all that. When he was three.

The knot in Tadashi's throat returned as he forced a carefree smile across his face.

Hiro blinked, though, having seen behind the smile like he only seemed capable of doing as he whispered in a feather-soft voice, "Tadashi, what's wrong?"

Nothing and everything, Tadashi wanted to say but that didn't make sense. Yet it felt true to him, that nothing was wrong with him because everything was. The Empire. The law. The fact that both their parents were dead, leaving Tadashi to look after and care for his younger (rebellious) brother.

It wasn't fair.

He wasn't even allowed to go to school or make friends because Cass was worried about somebody finding out about them; something she needn't worry about for him but more so for Hiro, who was careless and stupid, and Tadashi loved him but the kid could be a serious pain.

"Tadashi?" and Hiro had reached out to brush slender fingers against the muscle in Tadashi's arm.

Tadashi focused on the wide-eyed expression on his brother's face. His brown eyes were so large that they seemed almost circular, tufts of black hair brushing against soft skin in a way that made Hiro _look_ innocent. Angelic, even, and it was these moments that Tadashi could convince himself that his brother will listen to them and stay out of trouble.

"Tadashi?" Hiro half choked-half begged as his grip tightened, small hands closing themselves around Tadashi's skin-

"I'm fine," Tadashi reassured lightly, smiling lightly even though nothing about it felt genuine.

Hiro's expression didn't change but he lessened his grip, folding his hands back in his lap, before asking, "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Absolutely not," Tadashi denied almost instantly, as were their routine: Hiro would act innocent and Tadashi would pretend like he believed it. Like Hiro could do no wrong and that nothing he ever did would upset his brother.

Hiro frowned his quizzical frown that made Tadashi feel ancient because no 14-year-old should ever look like that. Almost as if he _knew_ all the secrets in the world and that nothing Tadashi said or did could trick him.

Not for the first time, Tadashi's yearned for the younger Hiro whom gazed at him like he could do no wrong and never disobeyed anything him and Cass told him. He took careful care to keep the feeling away from his face and eyes where Hiro could see them.

Hiro was his brother and he loved him, period.

What more did he need?

"You should probably go to bed," Tadashi finally informed him with a soft voice and even softer gaze as he took the book from his brother's grasp, clutching at it tightly.

Hiro continued to stare a moment longer before nodding slowly, crawling underneath his covers and awaited for Tadashi to kiss him goodnight like he always did. Tonight was no different, Tadashi bent over the kid's slight frame and pressed a gentle kiss in his mass of unkempt hair.

"Night Dashi," he yawned, sleepiness drawing him under.

Tadashi just continued to gaze at him, sad expression escaping past his guard, as he returned just as softly, "Goodnight Hiro."

* * *

The light was on when Tadashi made his way downstairs, signaling that Cass was still awake.

Silently, he made his way down the stairs and found her curled up on the couch. Both her feet was tucked underneath her slight frame, a white mug clutched in her hands as she watched the television with a sort of morbid fascination.

Tadashi focused on the screen and felt a jolt of something rush through him.

Two people Tadashi didn't recognize were speaking on screen with steely gazes and Imperial uniforms. They were upset, he gathered, of the laxity in the laws.

"- _and furthermore_ ," the obvious dominant of the two announced with conviction in his voice, demanding everyone's unfaltering loyalty, " _should anybody know of any bender and fail to inform the Empire then they are no better than the traitors infesting our wonderful Empire. They are leeches, no better than a parasite that threaten the great foundations we've built this Empire upon_ -"

"Can you turn that off?" Tadashi demanded, a sick sensation crossing through his gut as he stepped further in the room.

Cass jumped from her spot on the couch, and he felt momentarily guilty. He hadn't meant to frighten her, but then she quickly scrambled for the remote and flipped the TV off. The screen went dark, the sudden silence of its absence causing his ears to itch.

"I thought you and Hiro went to bed," she explained immediately like there was anything she needed to explain to him, like she _owed_ him that.

She owed him nothing, though. By taking him and his brother in at their time of need she'd already gifted them something beyond return. There was no way he would ever expect her to do more than she already has.

"It's alright Aunt Cass," he reassured smoothly as he moved to stand in front of her, "Just… why were you watching that?"

She shrugged, still averting his gaze as she murmured from the corner of her mouth, "It's the law. Just like how, by not turning you two in, I'm no better than you in their eyes."

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi breathed in shock before crossing the last remaining feet to her and grasped her shoulders tightly as he replied firmly, "You're the best person I've ever met. Better than me. Better than Hiro. Better then the Empire."

She chortled a laugh, meeting his gaze, as she replied earnestly, "Better than you _and_ Hiro? Impossible. You both have been through so much. _Too_ much and I hate that you've had to."

Her tone was unmistakably bitter, and Tadashi didn't bother stopping himself as he bent over, drawing her in a tight hug. Squeezing her back as he breathed in her scent, calming his nerves. If he had no one else in his life, he knew he had her. Always and forever, that was their promise.

She pulled away first, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she pushed strands of hair from her face and forced out through a smile, though she still seemed shaky, "Why are you still up anyways? You should be in bed, asleep."

Tadashi just shrugged, a simple rise and fall of his shoulders, and she frowned again. Focused on him with the motherly expression of concern he's come familiar with.

"I came down to check on you. The light was on," he explained offhandedly and understanding filtered through her expression as she stepped away from him.

"Oh," she gasped in surprise, folding thin arms over her chest, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Tadashi reassured lightly before he noticed the papers lying unattended to the nightstand beside the couch; a frown marred his face as he stepped over to it, picking it up, and asked, "What's this?"

"Don't," she said instantly. Begged.

It was already too late though. Tadashi read the words, a slight creeping panic swirling in his chest as they started to make sense.

"We're in debt," he breathed in shock before she snatched the paper from his gasp, pale and panicked.

" _I'm_ in debt," she clarified with a sharp expression, "because of the raised taxes. The café just doesn't bring in enough profits anymore, not with-"

She froze, horrified, as she stared at Tadashi with wide pale eyes. Her hands were trembling, the paper crinkling as it creased. Tadashi could only stare back, his brilliant brain piecing together everything in a careful picture that nearly shattered him.

"Not with us," he finished for her in horror, "You don't make enough money to pay the taxes, supplies, and fed us. Especially not with Hiro's appetite."

" _Don't_ ," she snapped then, face crossing over in anger as she shook her head and growled, "Don't you dare place this blame on either you or your brother. It's not your fault. _I_ chose to take you both in, so I'll be the one to figure this out."

"But you never said anything," Tadashi continued as he thought back to how much sweets Hiro consumed in a day, his hunger coming with his growing, "Not once, and we were practically eating you out of house and home."

" _No_ ," she denied firmly, shaking her head, "No. I love you both, as I would my own, and none of this is either of your faults, and I don't want you to worry about it. _I'll_ _handle_ _it_."

Something told Tadashi that it wouldn't be the first time since taking them in. Not to mention the fact that they've burdened her with their impossible secret. Nothing they ever did or said could ever repay what she's done for them, what she's sacrificed.

"I'll go out and find a job to help out," Tadashi informed her instantly, determination set as he gazed at her with a kind expression.

"No," she shook her head miserably, "You don't have to do that. You'll know what'll happen if someone catches you."

"So I'll be careful," he reassured lightly, "It's not like I enjoy bending anyways. Not when all I have is fire-"

"What about your lapses?" she demanded, unrelenting, as she focused on his gaze with concern and determination, "What happens if you see the sight of fire and-"

"So I'll avoid fire," he told her with a slight shrug.

" _Tadashi_ ," she begged. _Don't do this._

"Relax Aunt Cass," he spoke in a light tone as he gathered his arms in broad hands and focused on her suddenly scared expression, "I'll be careful. It's the least I can do."

"No," she choked, "Please don't do this because of me. I'm fine handling it on my own."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he breathed, "You don't have to. I'm here to help out. Tomorrow I'll go find a job, and everything will be okay. You'll see."

She just made a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob as she buried her face in his chest and he held her. Comfortingly. Wondering how he was going to find a job that'll help with Cass's bills, and determined to make everything better for the woman whom he regarded highly.

Then he thought of Hiro and let out a shuddering sigh as he pulled her away.

"Let's not tell Hiro about this," he said and Cass's expression immediately morphed into one of agreement.

Besides, Hiro wouldn't understand. He was still a child, struggling to grow up in a world that hated what he was. Sometimes he suspected that Hiro _hated_ what he was although the teen has never voiced that opinion. Tadashi even wondered once if _he_ hated what Hiro was.

He immediately disregarded the thought for the absurdity that it was.

Hiro was his brother, and he loved him. That was he ever needed to know in the past and- at the moment- that was fine enough for now. Hiro was his brother, and he loved him.

Tadashi just had to focus on helping Cass, and everything would turn out okay.

* * *

There is an unspoken law between the brothers to never keep anything life threatening from the other. Sharing feelings might not be popular, but if the other ever felt the need of talking to the other or they'd probably die then they'd _have_ to tell. And it didn't even have to be a life or death scenario, just life altering.

In the morning, though, Tadashi didn't tell him about the bills Cass had been collecting.

Without much thought he'd carelessly broken the one sacred rule he's regarded above everything else.

The guilt never came like he expected it to. Instead he felt a sense of understanding fill him, like he knew without a doubt that what he was doing was right. Justified. Hiro wouldn't understand, anyways.

He found a job at a chop shop near the café, and he found something satisfying in fixing cars. A natural, his boss told him on his second day, gifted in the mechanics and, perhaps in a different life, he would've done a lot of good with it.

In this life, though, he was stuck repairing cars for other people. Smiling while he explained to them what was wrong, how it could be fixed, and how much it would cost them. Not necessarily an arm and a leg but, with the steadily increasing taxes the Empire demanded, it was close.

He really did love the job, though. After all, it had its perks and occasionally Hiro would visit him despite the fact that he suspected neither his brother nor his boss liked each other very much.

Tadashi was broken out from his thoughts when his boss- a tall broad shouldered man with greying hair and rough green eyes- slammed a tool box near Tadashi's head. The young man frowned, rolling out from underneath the car he was currently working on to focus on his boss's huffing face.

"Freaking know-it-all _brat_ ," the man snarled as he paced over to Tadashi and all but spat, "Hey Hamada, your brother's here to see ya."

Internally, Tadashi frowned as he wondered what Hiro said to his boss to make him so upset, when the bell chimed and two Imperials strolled inside with bored looking faces. Hiro, who had been the only other person in the waiting room, immediately ducked his face to hide his expression.

"May I help you?" Tadashi's boss asked, changing into a façade of politeness as he went to assist his other costumers.

"Not really. No," the taller of the two guards drawled lazily as he focused on Hiro before back at the man, "Unless you can tell us where to find someone. A fugitive and a bender."

Tadashi felt his heart drop and Hiro paled considerably, keeping his head ducked to avoid the attention of the other men. His boss just frowned, wiping his hands off with a cloth as he shook his head.

"I haven't seen anybody other than my employee and this kid," he gestured offhandedly towards Hiro and the guards immediately turned their quizzical eyes on him.

"Eyes up boy," the guard snapped and Hiro lifted his head far enough so he was able to see the guard's sour expressions from behind his mask of bangs.

The shorter, thinner, of the two guards grew impatient as he stepped forward and wrenched Hiro's head up until he was forced to make eye contact. The guard's fingers dug into the soft flesh of Hiro's cheeks as he forced his head to one side then the other.

A burst of indigent anger shot through Tadashi like the fire burning through his veins and he had to swallow it down, stomping out the urge to burn the man touching his brother. _Hurting_ his brother.

"Young," the guard chortled, still not releasing Hiro from his tight grasp before snapping, "How old are you boy?"

"Four-fourteen," Hiro stuttered and Tadashi had no idea if his brother was genuinely frightened or if he was faking it from the guards.

It was how they learned to survive: Tadashi feigned politeness, Hiro fear.

"Fourteen, huh?" the guard snarled with an expression Tadashi wanted to _torch_ , "Too young to fight in the war. Close but too young."

A cold hand clasped around Tadashi's heart at the thought of his brother fighting a war, his brain trapped on the idea even as his boss growled, "There is no war. We're at peace-"

"Are we?" the other guard snapped, turning to focus a laser intense gaze at the man as he snarled, "It shall bid you well not to mistake quiet as peace."

"But-"

The guard holding Hiro finally released him, stepping back as Hiro quickly ducked his head. Tadashi could see from his spot in the other room how his brother's small fists curled up angrily as the taller man unfolded something from his breast pocket.

"Contact us if you see this man," they informed briskly before leaving the room with a dramatic flourish.

Hiro finally raised his gaze, anger clouding his dark eyes. Tadashi instantly went to him, tipping his head back so he could check him for bruises. There were none he could make out, though he imagined Hiro's face must be sore from being held so tightly.

"I'm fine," Hiro brushed off before Tadashi got the chance to ask, small hands swatting him away as he turned curious eyes towards Tadashi's boss.

Tadashi followed his gaze, landing on the man with a tight frown. He was pale and wide-eyed as he clutched at the piece of paper with a sort of desperation.

"Who were they looking for?" Hiro demanded before Tadashi got the chance to, small face puckered up as he regarded Tadashi's boss with a look of indigent anger.

Tadashi wanted to hit him, tell him to wipe that look from his face. It wasn't polite; it was disrespectful and the man had been kind enough to offer Tadashi a job. He didn't need for his employee's kid brother treating him like Hiro was prone to treating others.

It's that rebellious teenage blood surging through his veins, both Tadashi and Cass had decided awhile back once his moods started to take surface.

Tadashi's boss didn't seem fazed, though. In fact, he didn't even seem to have noticed as Hiro continued to stare- _glare_ \- at him. Like he had a right to be angry at the man whose office _he_ had entered.

"Hamada, you're released for the day," the man breathed, "and for the rest of the week."

"Are- are you firing me?" Tadashi gawked openmouthed as he felt Hiro opened his startled mouth in protest.

"No," the man instantly denied, shaking his head as he set the paper face down on his desk, "It would be best if you stopped coming in for a while, though. I'll pay you for your troubles, to help with your aunt-"

"What'd the paper say?" Tadashi instantly demanded, trying to draw the conversation away from their struggling finances in front of his brother.

Hiro, thankfully, didn't seem to have noticed. He just continued staring up at Tadashi's boss like he was waiting for an explanation.

"It was a warning. They're looking for the Avatar. They believe they've escaped," his boss explained absentmindedly scratching the wood surface of his desk, "and they're dangerous. Half mad with insanity. It'd be safer if you stayed inside for a couple of days. Your brother too."

Tadashi felt something cold creep down his spine at the words. Not so much about the impending threat of the Avatar- he knew that was nonsense- but of the Empire _searching_ for them. That meant that they were suspicious, expecting for one to exist despite all the laws forbidding it.

"Do you think the Avatar is dangerous?" Hiro asked suddenly.

Tadashi could've cursed his stupid brother. His boss didn't seem to think much of the question, though, just shifted his eyes over to the piece of paper still lying face down on his desk.

"I'm not sure," he admitted slowly, "They never have been before, but if the Empire got ahold of them and tortured them then I very well imagine that they might be. You two should better hurry home. Your aunt will be worried."

"Hiro, go home," Tadashi demanded earning sharp stares from both the other occupants in the room.

"I told you to-"

"I have some stuff I need to finish up here," Tadashi replied smoothly as he matched his boss's stare, "I'll go home as soon as I'm done."

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked him, the question not needing to be spoken out loud. _What was wrong?_

Tadashi forced a smile to grace his lips as he reassured quickly, smoothly, "It'll be okay, Hiro. I'll be home before dinner."

His boss's frown just deepened as he spoke, "I don't feel comfortable letting out a young child out where a dangerous fugitive could be lurking. Even one as obnoxious as _you_."

Hiro rolled his eyes, huffing out his chest, as he snapped, "Alright. Fine. I'm leaving."

But Tadashi suddenly didn't want him to. His boss was right, it _was_ dangerous outside for Hiro and the kid would probably carelessly walk into trouble.

"Hiro," he called as Hiro's hand brushed against the doorknob and his brother froze. Waiting expectantly.

When Tadashi didn't speak again, afraid of the words he wanted to say ( _if you leave Hiro, you'll only make a mess. Stay here_ ). After a pregnant pause, Hiro just rolled his eyes and left without another word, Tadashi's boss watching with slightly panicked eyes.

"There's something off about him," his boss breathed like it was first time he realized it, "Something that interested those Imperial guards."

Tadashi hated that he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The door to the chop shop Tadashi worked at closed behind him with a click, Hiro not paying it any attention as he stalked off down the street.

Of course Tadashi would say he needed to keep working and send him off without such much as a goodbye. Actually, that seemed a little concerning. Tadashi was protective- one trait he's never bothered to hide or stop. If anything ever threatened him then he knew Tadashi wasn't far battling tooth and nail for him to be safe.

So why did he send him home suddenly?

Even Nicolas, Tadashi's boss, had fretted over Hiro walking home. Alone. Or perhaps he was more concerned about _Tadashi_ walking home by himself. After all, that made the most sense. _Tadashi_ was his employee and a very good one at that.

Hiro shivered although the air wasn't cold, more of a slight musky sort of warmth, and he faltered mid-step.

A sharp clanging sounded from behind him and Hiro barely had enough time to duck before something whipped over his head, hissing in the sky like an angered snake. Startled, he spun around and was nearly plowed over by a tanned man fighting off three Imperial guards. What really caught Hiro's attention, though, was the water whipping around the man in crazy angles, wrapping itself around the guy's broad frame in a protective manner.

A water bender, then.

Hiro tensed up, not sure what to do. None of them seemed to have noticed him yet, which was good, but he couldn't tear himself away from the guy valiantly trying to beat away his attackers. At least, it seemed valiant up until the man noticed him watching and lashed out.

Hiro remembered seeing a blue blur before something wet and cold swallowed his entire face, wrapping down around his arms. Immediately, his body called to soothe the familiar sensation overwhelming him but he stomped down on the urge. If he revealed himself now, in front of the guards and bender, then everything Tadashi and Aunty Cass worked for would be ruined. Worst, they might investigate his family and discover Tadashi was also a bender.

So he froze as his face was cocooned in a water bubble and, unfortunately, he'd never been granted the power of breathing underwater. Although he could've probably tried creating an air pocket like he sometimes did in the bathtub, but that would undoubtedly give him away. Black dots danced across his vision as he shook off the tendrils of water creeping down his body to try clawing the thing off him.

No such luck.

He grew dizzy, head leaden by the overwhelming sense to free himself. To breath.

The concrete scraped the palms of his hands as he slapped at it uselessly, clawing at it as everything screamed at him to force the thing from his head and reveal himself in front of all these people- not only as a bender but as the Avatar.

Then it was gone, leaving him to swallow large mouthfuls of air as he pressed his forehead against the concrete ground beneath him. Voices were screaming above him, though he couldn't make out much.

Blinking bleary eyes he glanced up to focus on the water bender that tried killing him sprawled out on his back, a long black pole being jabbed into his side hard enough to leave bruises. Above him stood an Imperial guard, screaming in red faced rage as he continued to press the stick deeper and deeper into flesh. White streaks of electricity fluttered over his body delicately, causing the guy's eyes to roll so far back only the whites in his eyes were visible. His mouth was covered in a white foam tinged slightly with red.

Blood.

Hiro looked away, sickened by the cruelty. Beside him, someone knelt down to check on him. They were talking but not to him.

"He's fine," one of them spoke, "Still conscious. Should we take him with us as a witness?"

"No," Hiro gasped as he scrambled backwards, head spinning and falling onto his side, "Don't touch me. _Don't_ _touch_ _me_."

"Whoa," one of the guards called as Hiro lashed out with his foot, kicking them away, "He's practically deranged."

"He just nearly got suffocated by a monster," another guard spoke in a reasonable voice, "That just adds to its list of treasons. I think no one will mourn its death after this."

Hiro's heart was beating erratically now, even as he realized that they weren't talking about him anymore. They were talking about the water bender.

"You're- you're going to kill him?!" Hiro cried, voice tinged with panic as he willed himself to stay conscious.

"Duh," the guard closest to him responded as if it were obvious, "and it'll do you wise to keep your nose out of this. Don't ever speak to anybody about what happened here unless prompted. Understood?"

Hiro nodded, mind reeling with a way to rescue the bender without revealing himself.

He came up empty and could only watch, weak and cold with his body pressed against the hard concrete, as the guards hefted the man up and half carried-half drug him down the street. Then he realized he was still shivering and that Aunt Cass was going to flip once she realized what had happened.

 _If_ , his brain supplied silently, _if she finds out._

If. If was good.

That didn't mean she still wasn't going to flip when she saw him, though.

* * *

 **|| Obviously, this is yet another AU my mind couldn't help creating (I have serious issues, I know) and I have big, BIG plans for it that I hope everyone will enjoy. I won't spoil anything yet (even though I really, really want to because I'm so excited) but I have a feeling _most_ of you will like what I have planned. I know I certainly do.**

 **SPECIAL NOTES:**

 **\- Everyone in Big Hero 6 will play major roles in the story and although it might not seem like it now, they will. Even still, the story will focus heavily on Hiro (much like the movie). It might just take a while for them to show up and even longer for their role to become apparent.**

 **\- The story will stray away from the movie. Half because it's hard to fit in certain events with what I have planned, and the other half because there are some major (and I do mean MAJOR) changes I made to the movie. I won't go into detail about them here because, spoilers.**

 **\- In this AU, bending is illegal. Housing a bender is illegal. Being a bender is illegal. The Empire's forbidden it, and the guards do a wonderful job upholding the law by subduing anyone accused of bending (both in public and private) and dragging them to jail where they await execution. They do all of this because they're looking for a very specific person- the Avatar. The one person who could ruin the 'balance' the Empire's created.**

 **\- Cass _is_ Tadashi and Hiro's aunt. She was their mother's sister and once she heard of the boys' parents death she instantly sought them out and took them in. Because of this, Tadashi feels a sort of obligation to her, one he frets he'll never be able to repay. Hiro's grateful but, unlike his brother, he's not convinced that he's only been a burden to the woman. He loves and respects her but also realizes that she feels the same and doesn't want anything in return. She's a saint.**

 **\- Neither boys' parents had been benders yet both of them are. This is because it skipped a generation. Their father's mother was a fire bender, hence why Tadashi is also a fire bender. Hiro's the avatar, despite technically not supposed to have any sort of bending ability since it went to first born. This, I think, isn't part of Avatar canon but something I made up specifically for this AU.**

 **\- Most of the story will be written switching from Tadashi to Hiro's POV although I'll try to give other characters the limelight when I can. I don't know why but I found the Hamada brother's intriguing and enjoy writing through their eyes- especially Tadashi, who loves his brother dearly but isn't as saintly as he seemed in the movie. He's polite, for sure, and not afraid to call Hiro out on his mistakes. He's also terrified of Hiro outing himself as the Avatar, for obvious reasons.**

 **I think that's about it. Let me know what you guys think. ||**


	2. Chapter 2

2:

When Tadashi got home, Aunt Cass was waiting for him with an angry scowl set across her delicate features.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a sense of dread pooling inside his stomach as he locked the door behind him.

He was home way before closing time yet the café was empty. That meant she had closed early, and she was angry which could only mean…

A deep sigh escaped his chest as he lowered his head and asked, "What did he do this time?"

"Don't know," she replied, angry tone underlining her voice, "He wouldn't tell me although I've got a pretty good idea what _kept_ him so late."

Tadashi moved across the room to stand in front of her, taking bony arms into his strong grasp, as he asked seriously, "Aunt Cass. What. Happened?"

"I don't know," she repeated with an angry flip of her hand, jerking her arm free as she continued, "He came home soaking wet and it didn't rain which meant-"

He bended.

In public.

No.

 _Hiro you idiot._

"I'll go speak with him," Tadashi immediately offered, already moving towards the stairs to talk and or punish his brother. He hadn't decided yet.

"No," Cass denied, hand reaching up to grip his elbow tightly as she anchored him back to his side, "Don't. I sent him to bed without dinner and grounded him from leaving the house. I just don't get it. He knows the consequences if he were ever to get caught."

True.

Both Tadashi and Cass had practically hammered it into his overly thick, stubborn teenage skull. Bending was illegal. Being caught was punishable by death and as annoying as the kid is, Tadashi didn't think he could survive losing Hiro.

So what was Hiro thinking? Bending in public?

"You think he'll learn the lesson by not feeding him and trapping him upstairs for a couple of days?" Tadashi demanded before biting back his rage because it wasn't Cass's fault.

Cass dropped her expression, hands wringing themselves in front of her before she admitted in a soft tone, "I don't like punishing him. Especially considering he looked so frightened. I think that something might have drove him into doing it."

Which would've made sense.

Hiro would never carelessly bend in public. Not only would that led to a death wish but also an investigation. Searching family members for ties to bending and eventually someone would discover that Tadashi could also bend.

He liked to think that he'd never get caught. He was smarter and careful and never bended, public or private. The only two people who could betray him never would, even under extensive amounts of torture.

Then he'd have to immediately disregard all those thoughts because they would have Hiro. It wouldn't matter how careful or smart he was, he would instantly give himself up. For Hiro. Anything for Hiro.

He knew it, Cass knew it, and he suspected Hiro knew it. He also suspected that that was the main reason Hiro's never bended in public before. For Tadashi but now he supposed he was wrong, which hurt. After everything he'd done for the kid he disregarded it all. For what?

He sighed, chiding himself for allowing his thoughts to trail away from him, as he focused back on Cass. She seemed genuinely concerned and something about her saying that Hiro _looked_ scared had sent a wave of something icy cold through his gut.

Hiro never got scared.

Then again, if he bended in public then he very well better be scared. That would mean a death penalty placed upon his head. A bounty- especially if he revealed he could bend more than one element.

"I need to speak with him," he decided then and, this time, Cass let him go.

He went up the stairs, stopping at the door leading to their room and felt his heart beating erratically in his chest. He knew he should be angry at his brother- that he should storm in a demand an explanation for his recent bratty attitude, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something neither him nor their aunt knew had happened.

Hiro was careless but not stupid.

Tadashi just wished he wasn't so _secretive_.

He sighed, a deep mournful sigh, before he pushed the door open with his fingertips. He felt the familiar wood beneath his fingertips as it creaked on its hinges before the door was open, and he could see inside the shared room.

Hiro hadn't even bothered looking up.

He laid on his bed, legs curled up near his chest, back facing the door, facing Tadashi. At the foot of his bed sat his favorite tennis shoes and, Tadashi noted, he was still dressed in the clothes he wore to the shop. Water clung to the fabric, dampening it so it clung to his skin tightly.

"Quit gawking and yell if you're going to yell."

Tadashi blinked, not even aware that he _had_ been staring. He couldn't help it though. Hiro suddenly looked a lot like his age and so small and fragile it made Tadashi's chest hurt.

Hiro's always carried himself with a sort of moxie Tadashi's always admired. It made the teen seem so much older than he actually was. Stronger when in actuality he was still quite young and fragile- not to mention short. Incredibly short.

Cass was worried that was because of all the sweets Hiro consumed, stunting his growth because he'd rather stuff his face with donuts rather than vegetables. Tadashi doesn't think so. He just thinks his brother is naturally short and just destined to stay that way, shorter than the other kids his age.

It was concerning, for sure, but Hiro's always been able to adapt well and he somehow made being short almost… _intimidating_.

Actually, no, intimidating wasn't the word. He couldn't intimidate anybody because nobody could take a shrimp of a child with bushy black hair and bright brown eyes seriously, but he was smart. Smarter than Tadashi, even, and the Avatar- though nobody really needed to know about _that_.

"I'm not going to yell at you," Tadashi finally spoke breaking the awkward silence as Hiro barked out a laugh, seeming to curl up even more on himself.

"It's alright," Hiro reassured and it sounded broken, "I know you want to."

Which he did. He really, really did because now he was almost certain Hiro's done something now. He just didn't know what, and that was the main reason he wasn't currently yelling at his brother.

"Hiro?" he asked and watched as his brother stiffened, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Hiro instantly snapped. _Such an obvious lie._

"Hiro," he chided, clicking his tongue as he closed the distance between them; reaching out a hand, he set it gently against his brother's head.

Dark tufts of hair tickled his palms and fingers, the water's cold seeping into his skin and he had to bite back a shiver.

Ever since his fire bending had awoken inside him, anything cold (water, ice, weather) seemed to affect him almost instantly. It was one of the reasons he hated being a fire bender so much. He seemed to always be battling the cold, an unsettling thing already but the stupid Imperial laws forbidding any type of bending illegal made it seem next to impossible.

He pulled his hand away, a small outtake of breath leaving his lips as he stood motionless beside his brother's bedside.

"Hiro, what did you do?" he asked in a soft voice begging for his brother to open up, and explain it all to him like he would when he was still young and full of energy.

"Nothing," Hiro grumbled, voice catching on the word so he was either lying or frightened by something- it usually ended up never being the latter.

"Hiro," he reprimanded, voice hard as he asked, "What would mom and dad think?"

"I don't know," Hiro suddenly snapped, flipping over on the bed so he was staring- _glaring_ \- up at his brother as he reminded, "They died when I was three, remember?"

Tadashi did remember. He remembered all too well the heat as the flames snuck closer. He remembered the feel of three-year-old Hiro clutching at his sleeves, hanging on for all he was worth. He remembered the fear he felt as he could only stare on in horror as the people who killed their parents laughed, turning their attention on them.

He said none of that, though, instead focused on his brother's oval eyes saying nothing.

Hiro huffed, flipping back over so his back was facing Tadashi. Tadashi didn't move, seemingly frozen in place as he gazed down at his younger brother.

He should've known better, he knew, then to bring up their late parents. That was his fault and still a sore spot for all of them, though he suspected it still was for Hiro only because it still was for him and their aunt considering he was too young to remember any of it.

Remember their parents.

"Aw, Hiro," he breathed in a choked sad voice as he sat down beside his brother, drawing him close.

He felt Hiro stiffen beneath his touch but he didn't push him away. He didn't scream or rant about being too old for such affection. He just grew real quiet and taut all of a sudden, burrowing his nose into the fabric over Tadashi's chest.

"I'm sorry," Tadashi whispered into his brother's wet hair, "I shouldn't have brought up mom and dad. I just… miss the way that you used to come to me for comfort. About literally everything. Monsters. Boo-boos. Everything."

Hiro still didn't say anything, didn't even choke out a laugh like Tadashi secretly wanted him too. Something was seriously wrong. He was positive now.

"Hiro," he breathed as he gently pulled his brother away from him, Hiro immediately ducking his gaze as Tadashi informed, "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

A pause.

"No," Hiro denied, shaking his head and averting his gaze, "Not this."

"Hiro-"

They were interrupted when the door opened, revealing Cass clutching a plate stacked with something undoubtedly sweet as she spoke awkwardly, "I know I said that you were grounded, but I thought you'd like some treats. They just came out from the oven, so I think they're still warm."

Tadashi frowned at her.

So even though she sent Hiro up to his room without dinner as a punishment, she still caved and brought him up a treat instead. Something that would've irritated Tadashi because it served Hiro no good to be coddled all the time and rewarded instead of punished, but something was clearly bothering Hiro. If he hadn't been sure before, it was all but confirmed when Hiro turned his head.

"No thanks," he said in a small voice, body wilting back onto his bed like a dying flower, "Not hungry."

Which was a lie, had to be.

The last meal he probably would've had being breakfast, and that wasn't enough to satiate even Tadashi, and Hiro was going through his awkward growing faze where he was hungry _all_ _the_ _time_. There was just no way that he _wasn't_ hungry.

Yet Hiro- King of All Things Sweet- laid back down on his bed without so much as a sigh, curling back in on himself. It was like Tadashi and Cass weren't even there, staring at him with wide worried eyes.

Something was seriously wrong.

"Hiro?" Cass ventured with a lost eyes as she went to take a step forward.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi said rising to intercept her, "Perhaps we should speak in the hall."

She blinked, eyes flitting from one of her nephews to the other before finally settling on Tadashi and she nodded, whispering, "Alright. I'll just leave these here."

She set the tray on a small table beside the door before stepping back out in the hall, Tadashi trailing close behind. It shut behind them with a muffled click, and when Cass looked back at him her gaze was filled with despair and concern.

"I don't understand," she choked in a small voice, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing," Tadashi instantly replied, hands lashing out to clutch at her shoulders without him consciously moving them, "You hear me. Nothing. It's not your fault."

"But he won't tell me what's wrong. He won't let me help him," she protested, voice full of helpless anguish as large brown eyes glanced up at him with longing, "Why won't he let me help him?"

"I don't know," Tadashi admitted in a voice that sounded small to him, "He won't tell me either. I fear that he might have-"

"Done something wrong?" she finished for him with a harsh snap in her words, eyes turning to stare at him furiously, "That this was all his fault and now he's wallowing in self-guilt? Huh? Is that what you're saying, Tadashi Hamada?"

"What? I- no," he denied, swallowing thickly as he clenched his eyes shut and shook his head helplessly before admitting, "Of course not. I just can't think of what else would be bothering him so much. He used to come to me for everything."

 _Everything._

"I know," Cass nodded, breathing a small puff of air as her entire frame seemed to deflate as she responded, softer, "I know he did. That's why I'm worried that something's seriously bugging him. Something _big_."

"Yeah," Tadashi agreed thoughtlessly, "Yeah, I suppose so."

Because Hiro was his brother, and he loved him, and he knew the kid was smart enough to _not_ bend in public. In private, perhaps, but not outside their aunt's café where he risked being seen and taken from them. He _was_ , so why didn't that feel like enough?

What else could possibly have happened?

Cass reached out, delicate hand grabbing onto his hand to draw him back to the present and she regarded him with wide concerned eyes before they shifted to focus on the door behind him. The door hiding Tadashi's still wet and sad brother.

Tadashi let out a mournful sigh as he rubbed a hand down his face, feeling much older than his 21.

"He'll be okay, Aunt Cass," he reassured her unasked question and she swallowed, clasping her hands together against her chest and regarded him with a stare that made her look both young and old simultaneously.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked in a breathless voice as she continued to regard him, "I knew I wasn't ready to be a parent to two kids."

"Hey," Tadashi interrupted her rambling, reaching out to grasp her shoulders tightly, as he practically breathed, "You're doing fantastic. Whatever's wrong with Hiro, it's not your fault."

"How can you say that?" she snapped, raising her voice like she did whenever she (rarely) got angry, "We're in debt! I'm barely managing the bills to my café, and I'm raising two benders in my home and now the Empire is looking for the Avatar like they know he's out there! Yet, here I am, kidding myself into thinking I could ever be an acceptable mother."

She trailed off weakly, bowing her head to hide the tears Tadashi glimpsed gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't say that," he pleaded, "You're doing a wonderful job, and I honestly have no idea how you're managing it."

She sniffled, reaching up to wipe a stray tear trekking down her delicate features, as she admitted, "I just miss whenever you two were younger and thought I was the greatest thing ever. I miss that. I miss that I'm unable to hold you in my arms and tell you that everything would be okay as long as you stayed there. And I miss how you used to believe me."

Tadashi remembered that.

He remembered how, after the accident, Hiro wouldn't speak for anyone unless he curled up into her arms, and he remembered the soft lullabies she sang to lure him to sleep and- she doesn't know it- but he remembered how he learnt those songs so he could hum them to his brother whenever he was woken up by a nightmare.

He remembered Hiro looking so small and fragile yet gazed at everything with a certain wonderment and curiosity he's spent plenty of long hours wondering exactly what his brother was thinking.

"Come on," he urged in a small voice, pushing back the reminiscence feeling to guide her away from their doorway, "I'll make you some tea."

* * *

Cass is a woman of many talents. She can cook, sing, and was gorgeous despite her slightly graying hairs (gray hairs she has courtesy of two trouble prone nephews). She was young and amazing and smart and funny. She always knew exactly what to say, when to say it, and how to deliver it. She was one of the few people who could draw a smile from Hiro whenever the youth was in one of his moods, and she was capable of owning a café while raising two young terrors firmly yet lovingly. There was one thing about her only a few people knew of, though.

She was a terrible tea maker.

The first (and last) time she tried was a couple of weeks after the fire, and Tadashi had come down with a stomach ache. Naturally, she fretted over the young boy's health, fearing that if he should die then Hiro would soon follow as there was no way she could convince him to eat anything. He _hadn't_ eaten anything while Tadashi laid around, the cramps making it near impossible to walk.

She agonized over her worries until she unintentionally voiced it to a costumer, who listened with intent ears and kind eyes, until she finished. They offered her an encouraging smile before suggesting that she fixed him some soothing tea to help the cramps, which seemed like the perfect solution.

That is, until she actually _made_ the tea.

It was the foulest thing Tadashi's ever tasted before, and he forgot about sparing her feelings and spat it back in the cup before whining about how _bad_ it was. Curious, Hiro fixed him a glass and he wasn't any kinder.

It was actually the first time Cass heard him speak since taking him in, the three-year-old gagging and retching the stuff in her kitchen sink. She watched him, with hurt eyes as the boy complained in an opinionated voice about how _awful_ it was before promptly dumping the whole thing in the sink, washing it away with water.

"What are you doing?" Cass asked when the boy tipped the coffee pot upside down so he could fill it with more water.

"What does it look like?" he demanded in a harsh voice as short legs moved over to the oven to heat the water up, "I'm making tea."

"Whoa. Okay," she had protested instantly, rushing over to take the pot from him and placed it over the flame instead, "Why don't you let me do that."

He crossed defiant arms over his thin chest as he spoke in a voice so matter-a-fact it would've been cute if it wasn't for the fact that he was insulting her, "Because your tea nearly _killed_ Tadashi. He's sick enough without you trying to _poison_ him."

"Poison," she blinked in confusion before bursting out laughing as she quickly reassured the agitated child, "No. No. It's not like that. I've just never made tea before."

"No kidding?" Hiro snorted in sarcasm as he rolled his eyes again before decided, "I'll make the tea. Mom's showed me how."

"Alright," Cass agreed rising to her full height and compromised, "You can fix the tea, but _I_ get to handle the hot water. Deal?"

He puckered up his lips and she thought he was going to deny but then he just sighed, grumbling, "You sound just like my mom."

Cass laughed, a genuine laugh for the first time since adopting the boys, as she replied, "I sure hope so. She _is_ my sister."

And Hiro's tea was _much_ better than Cass's, the kid expertly mixing herbs together to create something to help soothe his brother's upset stomach, and when Tadashi woke up he explained that their mom taught them how to make tea because she believed it needs to be a part of their culture.

Cass accepted that, the memory of battling with Hiro in her kitchen one of the fondest one's she has of the boy. It was also, she recalls, the catalyst of Hiro's opening up to her. Accepting her as his new guardian, and she was grateful for it.

Now was no different.

Tadashi handed her the cup of his carefully crafted tea, and she sipped at it delicately. It sent a blossom of warmth through her entire being as she was reminded that the one thing the boys will always beat her at is making tea.

"How is it?" Tadashi fretted worriedly, and she smiled from the other side of the cup; Tadashi had a tendency to fret over his worth, constantly worrying about if he's good enough to take care of her and Hiro.

"Perfect. Like always," she reassured, calming his concerns as she set down the cup in front of her, "you never fail to amaze me by how effortless making tea is for you. Hiro too."

"Our father was the one who taught our mother," Tadashi explained with a grateful smile as he took the seat across from her, "and she was the one who taught us. I'm just amazed Hiro was as good as he was at the time. She only showed him once, and it took me several times before I ever got it."

"He's always been a fast learner," Cass chirped in agreement, spinning the cup around with her finger, "At everything."

 _At bending._

She didn't say it, but she didn't have to. Tadashi heard the words as clearly as if she actually spoke them, and he ducked his expression again.

"Yeah," he agreed, "That's what scares me."

"You too, huh?" she asked him, relaxing against the chair and folding her hands in her lap, dark eyes watching the delicate candy flower the boys always insist she makes for their tea- Tadashi more so than Hiro, who just found excuses to eat something sweet.

Tadashi didn't say anything. He just glanced away, and they sat there for a long time before she rose to go watch the television. Tadashi didn't follow.

Flipping on the screen, she instantly felt sick with hatred as a soldier she didn't know by name appeared on screen. He was bald and well-built. Handsome if it hadn't been for the ugly scar marring the left side of his face, crossing down from his temple and ending beneath his earlobe. It gave that side of his face a lazy appearance, like he didn't care that it was there.

He was speaking, tone neutral and harsh and he reminded her of a teacher she once had and didn't care much for- the woman having found glee in beating her students that didn't learn fast enough, didn't understand quick enough.

" _As most of you already know, the Avatar is lose among us- threatening our carefully balanced structure we've spent so long in creating, and I know that it might seem tempting to befriend the foul creature, but I'm here to remind you that it's not even human. It's beneath all of us, entrancing us with fancy tricks before stabbing us in the back and murdering us all in cold blood._

" _They bring nothing but grief and bloodshed. I know, better than most_ -" he reached up to finger at his scar delicately and she felt rage burn inside her breast because there was no way he just insinuated that Hiro had been the one who'd given him the scar, like he was actually capable of _hurting_ the monster, " _I'm also here to warn against any treasonous ideas you might have of hiding the foul beast from us._ Any _foul beast, for they are not man. They are not equal, and I'm here to show you what happens when you dare defy the Empire._ "

He motioned for someone behind him, and they brought out a struggling man with a naked chest. His hands were bound behind his back tightly, a tan sack tied over his face as the guards holding him forced him down on his knees. They forced him to double over, the soldier speaking bending over to pluck the thing from his head. Defiant brown eyes glared at the direction of the camera as tanned muscles rippled in tension, a gag tied around his mouth.

He looked human to Cass.

" _This is a water bender,_ " the soldier explained in a voice that thinly disguised his disgust, " _and several weeks ago he broke free from where he was being kept where we eventually hunted him down. Before we were able to subdue him, however, he managed a lucky attack against a small child walking home by himself. A boy, no older than 14. Luckily-_ "

The words stopped making sense something started squeezing inside her chest as her brain started making connections. A water bender. A small boy. No older than 14. Walking home on his own.

 _No._

Tadashi suddenly materialized, flipping the screen off and grasping against her shoulders supportingly. She was panting, struggling for breathe as the world threatened to close in on itself.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tadashi soothed, grasping onto her hands like she used to see him do whenever Hiro started having his anxiety attacks, "It's alright. I'm sure it was someone else. Not Hiro."

 _So he'd made the connection also? Not a coincidence._

She clasped tightly against her nephew's arm, idly wondering when he's gotten so much bigger than her, as she breathed, "What if it was though? It makes sense. Hiro came home soaking wet and it hadn't rained. It wasn't even foggy."

"Hey. No," Tadashi denied forcing her to focus her gaze at him, "Hiro's a bender too, remember? He would've been able to fight the guy off."

"Not if the guards were near," she reminded and watched as Tadashi swallowed thickly and realized that he was at the same conclusion as she yet he was still trying to convince her otherwise for _her_ sake.

She nearly laughed at the thought.

All those years of taking care of _them_ , she was now the one in need of their protection. Tadashi trying to convince her out of the conclusion that Hiro had been attacked, and then she struck out at him. Yelled at him. _Punished_ him.

"Oh God," she gasped, her legs giving out from underneath her as she muttered, face clutched in her hands, "I'm a terrible guardian."

"Hey. No you're not," Tadashi reassured again as he swooped down to help her back to her feet, "You're the strongest, most independent person I know and you're _awesome_. It's not like we've actually made it easy on you."

"True," she forced out through her teary gaze as she thought back through the years she spent raising two young children, "You two were a special kind of terrors. Especially together. It's unnatural for brothers to be as conniving and close as you two were."

Tadashi smiled, gentle and fond, as his eyes softened and he nodded, "Absolutely and on more than one occasion we've nearly destroyed your café with our carelessness."

"Like the time you flooded the upstairs," she reminded, feeling her anxiety start to ebb away as the tea finally started to take effect, "or when you almost blew up my kitchen."

Her legs gave out and Tadashi laid her gently on the couch, his fond smile being the last thing she saw before the world faded away completely and she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

The second Tadashi was certain Cass had fallen asleep, he allowed the cold feeling of dread creep across his facial expression.

Much like her, he had come to the same conclusion when he went upstairs to prepare for bed and heard the last bit of the TV, but something about the way she'd suddenly gone real tense and quiet frightened him.

He knew his family better than most people gave him credit for. He loved them dearly, and never wanted to give them up. He also knew whenever one was hurt or tired or scared, and Aunt Cass had suddenly become _terrified_ at the thought of someone attacking Hiro.

Tadashi wasn't going to lie; he'd felt the same, but he needed to deal with her first.

So he had rushed over, turning the television off.

The last thing either of them needed was to bare witness to the poor guy's death. Not so much because he thought neither one of them would've been able to handle it but, on the contrary, they might have enjoyed it. Relished in the fact that the person who'd hurt and scared Hiro was dead.

It was nothing personal, they're quite against the Empire's mass murder of all benders, but Hiro was their child, their baby. They practically raised him, and they loved him more than words could ever describe yet someone had tried _hurting_ him. Tried _killing_ him.

Unforgivable, no matter whom they were previously.

And there was always that small possibility that both Tadashi and Cass were blowing the whole thing out from proportion- the fear and uneasiness they've felt since Hiro had come home wet and cold and quiet (not a trait Tadashi's little brother carries often), and they've placed rationality where there was none but it just seemed to make _so_ _much_ _sense_.

The pieces were all there, and that was the picture they both had made- a rarer occurrence than one might believe.

But Tadashi didn't have time to consider all of that because Cass looked like she was about to collapse, and he silently cursed himself for putting so much sleeping supplement in it. He thought it would've been soothing.

Slowly he spoke to her, reasoned with her, and whatever he was said must have worked because she eventually drifted off.

He left her on the couch, blanket carefully tucked around her thin frame, as he scrambled back up to his feet to sprint up to his and Hiro's conjoined room trying to remember what he had told Cass so he could tell it to himself.

Hiro was fine.

He was alive, at least, and just tired. Perhaps the water had given him a slight cold, and he'll spend most of tomorrow swathed in thick blankets while his brother and aunt forced buckets of soup and tea down his throat. And he might whine and moan about it but will secretly enjoy the attention and the fact that he was being coddled like he used to have been when he was younger.

Tadashi tried to convince himself of all of this before he threw open the door, metal doorknob clanging against the wall hard enough to leave a mark, and felt it all shrivel up and die. A cold sensation- something close to dread- filled up in his stomach and caused his knees to go weak.

The bed Hiro had occupied when he had left was empty.

Hiro was gone.

* * *

 **SPECIAL NOTES:**

 **\- The setting is still in San Fransokyo, just like the movie, but has been overrun by an evil government that are killing off benders. They've also built a wall around the city to prevent benders from passing back and forth, trapping them inside.**

 **\- Hiro and Tadashi lived in San Fransokyo with both their parents before their murder, but Cass had not. Once she received word from where she lived several cities over, she instantly came to adopt them. Since she's human, she passed the wall with ease, but since both Tadashi and Hiro are benders they had no choice but to stay in hiding.**

 **\- Tadashi and Hiro are their genius little selves like they were in the movie. They're both good with technology and swell with building things. It was one of the few things they used to do to occupy their time when they were younger; that and terrorizing their aunt with their pranks and infamous prank wars.**

 **\- Hiro gets anxious around large crowds. One or two people talking to him- he's awesome. Confident, even, but he's spent so much time listening to what would happen should anybody find out about his bending that crowds of any size freak him out. Aunt Cass losing him in the market once didn't help much.**

 **\- Cass was never taught on how to make tea (real tea by mixing herbs and special spices together) and neither was her sister growing up. It just never seemed important at the time. Then her sister married someone who was the opposite and drank tea for everything. Sickness, insomnia, a sore throat. EVERYTHING. When they got married, he taught the skill to her who passed it on to her sons. Poor Cass was never given the ability, which was fine because Hiro and Tadashi were better at it then their own mother.**

 **\- The time setting is after Legend of Korra but a little before the movie. This is for several reasons. One, LoK already had an Avatar- that was the whole point of the show and, yes, the events in both shows are canon in this (although I never watched LoK so I couldn't tell you much about it. Two, the world is advanced but less so than in the movie. A giant puffy robot strolling down the streets would definitely turn heads.**

 **Like always, hope you enjoyed and remember to tell me what you think in reviews. Fair warning ahead of time, the next chapter is when stuff starts happening. _Bad_ stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

3:

The streets were empty, but that was to be expected considering it was dark. Way past dark, actually, and Hiro knew that if he got caught then he'd be punished severely.

He'd probably never see Tadashi and Cass again, but this wasn't the first time he's taken the risk and he's 99.9% sure Tadashi won't notice, that him and Aunty Cass will stay up all night talking about him, and how difficult he was- a statement he'd like to think would hurt but he's not exactly proving them wrong by sneaking out past curfew, soaking wet and still shaking from his earlier near death experience.

He shivered despite the warm temperature, turning the corner and nearly colliding into a broad man with wide shoulders and a neck as thick as Hiro's waist. He snarled, showing off his collection of impressive silver teeth as he flexed massive biceps.

"What are you doing here little boy?" he growled, widening his stance as if he was expecting a fight.

It wasn't the first time Hiro's ran into him; it just never ceased to amaze the teen how forgetful the giant of the man was. He never recognizes him, always referring to him like he was a child that didn't belong here. Fair, Hiro supposed, considering he probably was a child that didn't belong, but it wasn't like he's ever _participated_ before. Tadashi would've killed him then resurrected him just so he could kill him again.

This time was different, though, so he squared skinny shoulders and straightened up his posture as he focused on the man's intense gaze.

"I'm here to compete," he spoke like it was obvious, allowing the slight waver slip into his voice.

The man reared back and laughed, his entire belly shaking with the motion. Hiro bit back a grimace as he continued to stare wide-eyed and pleadingly up at the man. He tried conveying an innocent- very gullible- little boy they could easily win some money off of. He just wasn't buying any of it.

"Listen, kid, go home," the man said in a flippant tone, "This is no place for _children_."

"I have money," Hiro finally blurted, taking out a few measly bills and some pocket change to stare earnestly up at the man.

The man's eyes instantly locked onto the cash, and something in his expression changed. Hiro knew then that he had the guy- these peoples' many language being greed.

He must have realized he was slipping because his face changed back to aloof as he straightened up and shrugged, "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you."

And he stepped back, permeating Hiro past, who bowed his thanks and scrambled inside. The room was large- having once been an old warehouse that was hollowed out and abandoned a long time ago. The overhead lights had been removed whenever the place had been gutted so several large torches blazing with fire lined the outside of the room and again in the center where the ring was in their place.

It was amazing how little the place seemed to change, people crowded around the upraised arena cheering and placing bets.

The couple of times Hiro's snuck out to come here he would place a couple of bets just so they won't kick him out or accuse him of being a spy. Then he started betting right _every_ time and had to lose a couple of times when he started to turn heads.

It would do him no good to get beat up and robbed in a place as sketchy as this. _Especially_ considering it was illegal to just stand within a five foot radius here.

He swallowed thickly.

Tadashi and Cass were going to have a fit.

There was a loud clang of a gong, and he looked up curiously at the arena to see a skinny looking man with half a head of green hair being drug off the stage. His eyes were rolled up in the backs of his skull and his arm was bent at an odd angle; Hiro offered a hiss of sympathy as he turned his gaze to the other guy on stage.

He resembled the man outside, Hiro noted not for the first time. Perhaps a little shorter, a little stockier and twice as ugly. Oily black hair was slicked back in a hairstyle that wasn't popular now nor a hundred years ago. Bushy black eyebrows hung over his black beads for eyes; a twisted grin spread across his face as he rose both hands in a victorious gesture, prompting the crowd to cheer his name.

 _Yama_.

He was the reigning champion and most current participant's competition. He also had a sadistic streak and found way too much enjoyment out of beating those who stepped in the ring with him into unconsciousness. Hiro was going to have to play his cards right if he wanted to leave the place in one piece.

"Who's next?" Yama challenged as he gazed confidently over the cheering faces, "Who thinks they can take on Yama?"

Hiro winced, hating whenever people referred to themselves in the a third person. It was creepy and odd and Hiro noticed those who _think_ they were unbeatable slipped into the habit. Yama was no exception, flaunting around across the stage as he dared random people to climb in the ring with him.

"I'll do it," a female voice called and Hiro watched from his spot near the back of the crowd as a slender woman with short pink hair climbed onto the stage.

Unlike with Yama, Hiro didn't know her name which meant she was either new or, like him, stayed near the back every other time she came here awaiting for her chance to beat the unbeatable champion.

"Are both competitors ready?" the announcer- a tall woman dressed in something Cass would disapprove greatly of- asked as she flaunted across the stage, oblivious or just didn't care about the men ogling her from behind.

"Ready," Yama chuckled, grinding his knuckles into the opposite hand as a predatory smile spread across his face, "I'm going to enjoy messing up that pretty face of yours, _princess_."

"Big talk for a big man," the woman shot back widening her stance in preparation, "but let's see you put your money where your mouth is."

"Alright," the announcer said with a sadistic grin as she clamped a lid over the money both competitor's placed and it might have been a trick of the light but Hiro could've sworn she winked at Yama before shouting, "Let's get started!"

The crowd erupted in wild cheers as the woman stepped forward, a rush of fire sprouting from her feet towards Yama.

A fire bender, then, just like Tadashi.

Hiro watched with wide eyes as Yama blocked with a wall of rocks before he shoved in the air, like he was pushing something, and the wall barreled over the woman. She fell back, tripping over the back of the ring, and ended up tumbling out of the ring and onto the ground.

"And the winner is Yama!" the announcer chanted as she rushed over to lifted Yama's massive arm in the air, the man hooting with the crowd.

The woman who lost sat up, hand poking at her slightly bleeding temple with a wince. She groaned, but was still conscious which was more than most of the people who went up against Yama could account for.

Another woman about the same age with pixie features and cropped black hair rushed over to help her up, fretting over her. Hiro observed the scene with a slight pang in his chest, a sudden urge to rush home and apologize to the people who care for _him_ for sneaking out and being so stupid.

He stamped down on the urge, knowing that he couldn't leave until he won some money.

"Who else dares face Yama?!" Yama challenged, stuffing the money somewhere near his breast.

Yama, Hiro knew, was an Earth bender which meant that fire bending against him was unwise. He also knew water bending wouldn't help much, since there wasn't much water around, and it was illegal for two people with the same element to fight so that left air. Hiro knew all of this, has calculated every minuscule detail yet he knew Yama was a powerful opponent. It wouldn't be wise to underestimate him.

"Can I try?" he called bravely, feeling his courage and confidence fill him.

He was short and skinny and Yama wouldn't see him as much of a threat, a point proven when the crowd quickly scrambled to reveal him standing with a gap toothed smile and Yama burst out into indigent laughter.

"What's your name?" he demanded once it became clear Hiro wasn't going to be perturbed.

"Hiro," Hiro piped in with a slight waver in his voice, "Hiro Hamada."

"Well _Ze-ro_ , I'm not going to waste your time. Go home and let the adults play," he chided already turning away and Hiro realized it was now or never.

"Sorry kid," the announcer shrugged apathetically, "House rules. You've got to pay to play."

"I have money!" he chirped up, reaching into his pocket to pull out a couple of wrinkled bills and much like the man at the door Yama's expression shifted into a shark seconds away from devouring a baby seal.

Hiro looked like an easy target, and it was something he was going to use to his advantage.

"I'm going to crush you," Yama threatened once Hiro dropped the change on the platter; Hiro didn't bother replying as he replayed the plan in his head.

Yama took his silence as weakness as he spun to face the crowd and chanted, "Hope none of you are squeamish!"

A wave an anger at being belittled rushed through Hiro but he's spent the majority of his life being belittled. He could take a couple of harsh words from a bully who beat people out of their money.

"Begin!" the announcer screamed and Hiro forced a burst of wind at Yama, shocking him only slightly before he let out a harsh laugh.

"You think a little breeze is enough to take down Yama?" the man challenged before holding out a fist and Hiro closed his eyes as a large rock disk knocked him out of the ring, but not unconscious.

"Yama wins!" the woman announced and Hiro quickly scrambled to his feet, playing the stunned loser who didn't know when to quit.

"What?" he asked, "That was my first fight. Please let me try again."

"No one likes a sore loser. Go home kid," the announcer told him sternly, expression slightly pale; she must draw the line of watching Yama beat up little kids.

That was fine. Hiro had everyone exactly where he wanted them.

"I have more money!" he protested pulling out the large wad he's collected over the years from his allowance and winnings.

Yama's expression darkened, narrowing in on the wad; another grin starting to creep across his face as he replied, "It's your funeral kid."

The announcer rolled her eyes but accepted the cash and Hiro eyed the large sum Yama piled on the tray cockily. Hiro forced back the grin that threatened to spit across his features and give him away.

It doesn't pay well to underestimate him either.

"Begin!"

Yama flung an earth disk at him, Hiro ducking and rolling from its path. He landed on his knee, calling forth a large burst of air- larger than his first one- and watched as Yama stumbled but remained upright.

Yama growled in frustration, moving as if he expected to attack again when a large wind vortex opened up above him spinning down to trap him in the whipping air. He screamed, anger coloring his voice, and Hiro flicked his wrist and watched as Yama flew off the stage, out of the ring.

Dead silence followed.

Then Yama straightened up from the other side of the ring, eyes wide in shock. They focused on Hiro, who eagerly stuffed his pockets with the cash.

"What?" he asked, slightly dazed and Hiro couldn't keep his cocky smile from his lips as he shrugged.

"Honestly I'm as surprised as you," he teased, "Beginners luck, I guess."

Then realization crossed through Yama's expression and a seed of dread sparked inside Hiro's gut. Yama wasn't pleased and, despite his earlier words, wasn't planning on letting this one slide. Not considering Hiro humiliated him in front of everyone.

"No one hustles Yama," he growled, the ground shaking underneath Hiro's shoes.

"Wha-" Hiro started but was interrupted when the ring cracked and split, Hiro losing his footing and falling towards the ground.

He struck, landing on his elbow, and couldn't stop the scream from erupting out of his mouth. It _hurt_ and Yama was climbing onto his feet like he won and all Hiro could remember feeling was panic.

The ground vibrated, splitting apart and Hiro watched from his spot on the ground as bits and pieces of Earth folded into an oversized cone, the point directed towards Hiro's head.

"I'll show you," Yama growled, his outstretched hand clasping into a fist.

A yelp of panic escaped Hiro's throat as he shot out his good hand to stop the blow, something jolting through his entire frame before the rock trying to impale him cracked and shattered followed by silence. Hiro blinked dark eyes open, staring in shock as he realized he'd just earth bended in front of all these people, revealing himself as the Avatar.

 _Not good._

"Impossible," Yama growled from his spot as he focused on Hiro before he growled, " _Avatar_."

Later, much later, Hiro will recall the next events as something close to a miracle. Tadashi, of course, would disagree, but he never really had the best idea of what was happening before he threw open the doors.

"Hiro!" he screamed and relief flooded through the youth as he scrambled to his feet and rushed over to Tadashi's side.

"Tadashi," he gasped, "Great timing."

"Uh huh," Tadashi murmured, eyes focusing on the angry benders his brother just managed to reveal himself in front of but he couldn't feel angry with Hiro still clutching his arm and staring up at him like he was the best thing ever.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried, turning around to recognize the danger he'd managed to put them all in; Tadashi's hand reached out to latch onto the back of Hiro's shirt, yanking him behind him as he took a protective stance.

"Hiro, get out of here. I'll hold them off," Tadashi shouted and Hiro felt himself swallow something sticky.

Something that felt like panic bred with desperation sprouted inside him and he heard himself scream. Heat clouded itself around his heart, threatening to burn him from the inside out and it was no wonder Tadashi hated fire bending so much.

The flames on the torches sprouted up, fed by Hiro's emotions before they all simultaneously shot forward. Tadashi must have blinked in surprise, memories unwillingly flooding through him, as he stiffened and a stab of guilt struck Hiro.

He forgot; Tadashi still feared fire, sometimes the smallest of flames while he was making tea causing his eyes to get vague and fuzzy. They didn't have time for this, though.

The flames had successfully cocooned itself around the brothers, but it won't be long before someone figures out how to take control back over them. After all, as an unspoken rule with his brother, Hiro never fire bended.

Except for now.

"Tadashi," he cried, reaching out to grasp onto his brother's hand and jerking him towards the direction of the door, "Let's go!"

Tadashi blinked out of whatever horrors his brain brought up and followed Hiro out the door, quickly taking the lead. Hiro didn't bother arguing, sprinting after his brother as they weaved themselves through the streets finally coming to a stop when Hiro was certain his lungs were going to burst.

"Are you alright?" Tadashi asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah," Hiro wheezed, hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then what were you thinking?" Tadashi demanded, voice irritated as he slapped Hiro's arm harshly before adding with another strike, "Knucklehead."

"Sorry," Hiro gasped straightening up and grinned when he went to reveal his winnings to his brother, gloating over the fat wads of cash he won, "but look how much I won."

"Are you crazy?" and he was looking at him like Hiro has gone crazy, "You're going to get caught. Or worst."

Hiro froze, ice churning inside his stomach at the fear that flittered across his brother's face. What he did tonight, bending and eventually outing himself as the Avatar, was dangerous and he seriously scared Tadashi.

"Aunty Cass-"

"Doesn't know," Tadashi huffed turning his back to his brother, "I left her sleeping."

"Why did you come up to my room?" Hiro asked curiously because he was almost certain nothing would've made Tadashi enter their room while Hiro was acting like such a brat.

Tadashi stiffened again, shoulders going rigid as he turned slowly to face Hiro and muttered in an honest voice, "I saw something on TV. An execution of a water bender that attacked a young boy earlier that day."

Hiro froze, the memory of being suffocated- drowned- still all-to clear. Vivid and he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Hiro!" Tadashi screamed, breaking him out from the images and he ducked his head, knowing his eyes gave himself away; Tadashi already knew.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to get attacked. I was just kind of gawking when he noticed me and struck out and I couldn't fight back because the guards were there and they were so cruel I-" he broke off, hands shaking at his side.

He curled them into tight fists, urging them to relax.

Tadashi's hands reached out, settling on either side of his arm as he reassured fondly, "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do. This, though, this little stunt of yours tonight was undoubtedly your fault."

Hiro frowned because his brother had managed to comfort him and make him feel bad at the same time. Worst, Hiro knew the bending tournament got out of control, but it didn't matter because they were safe and Hiro had won enough money-

"Tadashi, I need to ask! I wasn't there so I wouldn't know but is this enough money to help Aunty Cass with her bills?" Hiro asked, setting his priorities which was why the sudden stricken look that settled on Tadashi's face confused him.

Shouldn't he be happy that he wasn't the only one helping Aunt Cass out with their debt problem? That Hiro, whom could eat his weight in their aunt's cooking, was taking responsibility and helping out?

"Tadashi?" he asked, blank look of confusion marring his features as he blinked wide-eyes up at his brother.

Then Tadashi's hands were back to crushing him as his brother practically growled, "Hiro, were you eavesdropping on that conversation? Of course you were, you _knucklehead_ ," the once affectionate nickname now sounded like an insult and Hiro swallowed as he watched Tadashi's head drop, frame still shaking.

"Tadashi?" he repeated before people screaming could be audible and Tadashi stiffened, straightening back up as he gazed in the direction of the voices.

"We're not finished with this conversation," Tadashi warned, promised, before gripping Hiro's wrist tightly and starting back down the alleys.

They ran, weaving in and out of alleys and streets, until Tadashi was certain they had lost their pursuers. By then, the moon was directly above them shining down on Hiro with its judgmental glow; something the boy decided considering his brother wasn't even trying to conceal the fact that he was angry with him.

Hiro kept his head bowed as they started back in the direction of the café.

Something prickled in the back of his mind, something familiar, and he glanced up. His step must have faltered because Tadashi glanced at him, thin concerned frown crossing his features as Hiro shifted through his internal memories to figure out what the feeling was.

It was at the edge of his consciousness, mocking him. Hiro growled internally as he sought to figure out what exactly the feeling was. Figure out what could've made everything inside him stick and burn.

He gasped, eyes flying towards the direction of their café and he didn't stop to talk with his brother before he was sprinting. He heard Tadashi scream his name as he started to follow, but Hiro ignored him as he continued to run.

His step faltered when the café finally came into view, flames and black smoke cascading around it and something sick and close to anguish filled him. He stepped forward, to rush in and find their aunt, when arms circled around his waist and jerked him back.

He stumbled, tripping and falling to his rear.

He glanced up, Tadashi already up the steps and at the door and Hiro might've screamed his name, begging him to stop but Tadashi didn't listen and Hiro couldn't hear himself.

All he could hear were the sounds of flames cackling all around him as Tadashi disappeared from view.

* * *

Tadashi ignored his brother's cries as he rushed inside the café door, sole focus on finding their aunt and getting her out.

Ignoring the suffocating heat, he rushed across the café and up the stairs to where he remembered last leaving the woman, sleeping on the couch with a very warm, very flammable blanket tucked over her.

"Cass!" he shouted as he took the steps three at a time in his mad dash to their living room where he found the couch empty.

"Cass!" he repeated, voice raised but then he inhaled smoke and burst out in a fit of coughing.

Reaching up, he covered his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt as he glanced around for any signs of what might've happened to his aunt. Around him, the flames roared and, suddenly, he remembered.

 _He'd been no older than 11, his brother 3 when the men wearing black masks broke into their house._

 _Hiro and Tadashi were supposed to be in bed, asleep, but the brothers never tended to do as they were told. They would usually stay up long hours of the night, whispering softly to themselves, giggling with jokes and stories never shared with another soul. It was precious, what they had- what they shared- despite Tadashi knowing Hiro wouldn't remember much of any of it when he grew older._

 _That night had been no different, Hiro's soft giggles audible from where Tadashi laid across the room smiling affectionately when there was a loud bang, followed by a crash and Hiro was already sitting up. Tadashi could still remember his brother's dark outline as he jerked forward._

 _"_ _What was that?" Hiro whispered, voice tense with fear._

 _"_ _I'm sure it was nothing," Tadashi reassured as he too sat up to offer comfort to his frightened little brother, "Probably just mom and dad."_

 _Yet an uneasy feeling had already settled in his gut so the older brother moved forward, towards the door. He was just going to check, he decided, to make sure everything was alright._

 _He reached out, hand on the doorknob, when it was jerked open and a man he didn't recognize, face concealed in a black mask standing in the doorway. Behind him, Tadashi could hear his parents screaming, begging to spare them._

 _"_ _Ah," the man purred as he stepped forward in the room, Tadashi quickly scrambling back; on the bed, Hiro was staring wide-eyed and terrified, "Found you."_

 _"_ _What-what do you want?" Tadashi demanded, finding his brother in the dark and keeping him between the stranger and his brother._

 _"_ _What do I want? Lots of things. Power. Riches," creepy blue eyes focused on the brothers as he added with a slight smirk in his voice, "Revenge."_

 _"_ _Revenge for what?" Tadashi demanded, conscious of Hiro's tiny fists bunched tightly against the fabric of his nightshirt, "What have we ever done to you?"_

 _"_ _You personally?" the man asked in slight surprise before chuckling darkly as he hummed, "Nothing but your parents. Well, let's just say we have a score to settle."_

 _"_ _You're lying!" Hiro cried from behind Tadashi's back, "Our parents would never-"_

 _"_ _Never_ what _, little one?" the man demanded, blue eyes shifting over to Hiro hiding behind Tadashi causing Tadashi to stiffen and shuffle into the man's view._

 _The man chuckled darkly, as he observed amused, "Protective, aren't we?"_

 _"_ _You won't touch him," Tadashi promised, braver than he felt but this was Hiro and he'd rather die than let him fall into his evil hands._

 _"_ _Will I not?" the man teased before shrugging, "For the best, I suppose. You both are going to die anyways. In this room. Together."_

 _He brought out a match, flicking the red tip against metal and Tadashi watched amazed as the end sprouted into flame. Enveloping the entire surface seconds before the guy tossed it aside, the flames spreading across Tadashi's bed._

 _Hiro murmured in panic, fists tightening their grasp, as the man stepped forward to latch onto their wrists. Hiro screamed, terror filling his voice as Tadashi tried beating the guy off him._

 _"_ _Let him go!" he shouted as he could only watch Hiro being drug along with him into their living room where they were tossed beside their parents._

 _"_ _Where's your mercy?" their mother shouted, shaken by the sight of them, "They're just children!"_

 _"_ _But they're your children," the man who started the fire in the brothers' room replied coldly, leveling a gun against Hiro's forehead, "and they shall die, just like you."_

 _"_ _You spineless coward," their dad snarled, hands gripping his pants tightly from where he sat, "you dare resort to hurting my boys?"_

 _By then, the fire had engulfed the boys' room and had started its decent into the room they were all in. Hiro was still clutching against Tadashi's wrists, teary eyes glued to the gun leveled at his head. Tadashi didn't blame him, that's all he could focus on despite all his efforts on searching for a way out._

 _He knew if a bullet left the gun and struck Hiro, killed Hiro, then he'd have nothing and the will to escape would drain out of him. He imagined his parents felt much the same way, but didn't bother looking to see their distraught expressions._

 _"_ _I won't let you hurt them!" their mother finally screeched, bolting upright from her spot, and Tadashi could only watch in dumb amazement as the gun spun around, off of Hiro, before firing._

 _She fell with a strangled gasp, hitting the ground like a broken doll. A pool of blood already surrounding her, and Tadashi felt some part of him die as the gun was redirected towards their father already moving. The man shot and their father fell lifeless._

 _"_ _Fools," the man chuckled, turning gleaming eyes in the direction of the brothers as he laughed, "You see that boys? Cowards and you really ought to thank me," the gun was directed at Tadashi, "ending the cowardly bloodline before it can spread."_

 _His finger against the trigger tightened and, beside him, Hiro screamed._

 _The flames flared as the ground shook and pipes burst, water raining down over them; Hiro's dark eyes seemed to have grown several shades darker themselves and realization struck Tadashi about the same time it did the murderers._

 _"_ _The Avatar," the man with the gun gasped with barely concealed enjoyment, "what a prize. You, we won't kill. Get him."_

 _Several of his goons stepped forward, descending on them to pull Hiro- the last thing Tadashi had- away from him._

 _He remembered anger, burning him from the inside out, as a foreign scream left his lips._

 _By the time he came to his senses, the men were lying on the ground dead, burnt to black lumps of human charcoal and Hiro was still beside him, staring at him with wide brown eyes._

 _"_ _Dashi," he muttered in a soft pitiable voice slightly awed despite the fire still descending on them, "You fire bended."_

 _Tadashi didn't reply, still shaking with shock, as he latched onto Hiro's thin wrists and jerked him up with him before sprinting out of the still burning house. He didn't bother looking back and it wasn't until the next day when it became clear that they were orphans did he allow the despair to fill him._

 _"_ _Tadashi…"_

 _"_ _Tadashi!"_

"Tadashi!"

He blinked out from the memory, surprised to find himself still standing in their burning living room while a familiar voice called out for him weakly.

"Aunt Cass?" he asked, spinning around before catching sight of her.

She was lying behind the couch, entire left side of her body burnt. She must have not woken up fast enough before the blanket caught flames, scorching her skin. She was alive, though, weakened by her injuries.

He descended on her, crouching in front of her so he could assist the situation with calculated eyes as he quickly reassured, "You're going to be alright. I promise, you're going to be fine."

She just shook her head, eyes dulled with pain, before she protested, "Tadashi, you can't stay here. Get your brother and get out."

Her hand pointed in the vague direction of their room, and it became clear on what she was doing from the other side of the couch. She must have tried rushing to them but her burns weakened her and she ended up collapsing.

Tadashi's chest hurt as he realized the first thing she thought of was of them, not herself.

"Aunt Cass, Hiro's fine, and as soon as I get you out of here you will be too," he promised, bending over to pick her up.

Her eyes softened at the realization that Hiro was fine, that he had gotten out, as she took a deep breath and murmured weakly, "He got out. Good. Now you need to."

"I will," Tadashi promised bending over to pick her up but she winced in pain, clutching her burns tenderly.

Tadashi wouldn't be able to carry her out then.

He glanced around the room in hopes of finding an alternate way when she coughed, a thin red mist sprouting from her mouth. Blood.

"Aunt Cass," he reassured as he rose to find a blanket or something he could use to drag her on, something that would make the stairs difficult but he'll figure something out; he'd have too.

She reached out, latching onto his wrist with an iron grip as she shook her head and whispered, "It's too late for me, sweetie."

"No," Tadashi snapped without really meaning to.

He didn't stop to apologize to her, though. He could save that for when he got both of them out safe and sound.

"Tadashi," she begged, grip unrelenting as she clung onto him, "Please, listen to me. Even if I do get out I'm still too injured to survive the night and all the hospitals are closed. It's too late. You have to go, protect your brother."

"I can't," he admitted brokenly, something wet clouding his vision, "Not without you."

"Tadashi, honey, listen to me," she gasped, cough racking down her thin frame before she focused vague eyes on him before she snapped, "You've been taking care of Hiro since he was born. I know, my sister used to write me letters talking about you two. She loved you both so much."

She was broken off by another fit of coughing and Tadashi wrapped supportive hands around her shoulders.

"Save your breath," he commanded helplessly, "You're going to be fine."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not, and I love both you boys like my own but my time has come. I can no longer watch out for both of you so I'm _begging_ you to leave me. Go to your brother. Keep him safe. _Promise_ me Tadashi."

And he knew then that it was useless.

That Aunt Cass was already half dead and that she was right, that she'd never survive the night.

"I love you," he told her, tears streaking his face, "so did Hiro. We both love you so very much."

"I know," she breathed, smile gracing her delicate features, "I know. I love you too just like my sister and her husband had. I'm just sorry none of us could watch either of you grow up."

Tadashi brought a delicate hand to his lips, placing a feathery kiss against them for the last time before spinning to escape. To go to Hiro so his brother wouldn't have to lose both of his last family members in one night.

That was when the world exploded around him.

* * *

Hiro only sat, stunned, for a couple of seconds before he was up to chase after his brother when more arms wrapped themselves around him, holding him back.

He screamed, struggling, before he realized they belonged to Nicolas. He froze momentarily, stunned by the mere fact that the man would break Imperial law to stop him from running inside, before bursting out in a fit of kicking and screaming. The man just clung on tighter, seemingly oblivious to the way Hiro's fingers started to draw blood.

"Kid," he screamed in his ear as he struggled for a good hold, "Kid. Kid. Kid. Hiro!"

The name jolted Hiro out from his frantic thrashing as he calmed down as he gazed helpless eyes up at the still burning café that held both his aunt and brother. The remaining parts of his heart.

"Hiro, where's your brother? And your aunt?' Nicolas was demanding and Hiro didn't reply, just kept blinking up at the fire with lost eyes; Nicolas seemed to understand as he gasped in shock, moving to release Hiro so he could rush in the flames himself.

As soon as Hiro's feet touched ground, though, he bolted.

He almost made it too, all the way to the stairs before Nicolas was back on him, pinning him to the ground as Hiro begged for him to release him so he could go to his family. He _needed_ to be with them, to apologize for being such a handful.

"Hiro," Nicolas breathed in his ear, hefting him off the ground so he could yank him back, "Hiro, calm down."

Hiro didn't want to calm down.

He wanted to go inside, to be with Tadashi and Cass.

Suddenly desperate, he clamped down against the man's arm with his teeth, feeling them sink into flesh. Nicolas released him with a cry of surprise, Hiro landing on his feet and sprinting towards the café.

He made it all the way up the steps when the café exploded.

Taking Hiro's heart and soul with it.

* * *

Nicolas disappeared, Hiro was slightly ashamed of having not noticed it sooner but he'd been too occupied staring at the still smoldering remains of his aunt's café. His throat was sore from screaming his aunt and brother's names and he just eyes the smoke and steadily dying fire, wishing that the world would just open up and swallow him whole.

What was the point of living if he had no one to live _for_ anyways?

But, no, Nicolas had held him back. _Prevented_ him from rushing inside to share the same fate as the last remaining family members and now he just felt cold regardless to how close he was to the café or how much heat the flames were still emitting.

Tomorrow, if he managed to get through the night, he decided he would reveal himself as the Avatar.

He'd gather in front of a large crowd of people, releasing the irrational fear that they want to _hurt_ him, and out himself. Then the Empire would have no choice but to kill him and he'd no longer have to leave with the pain in his chest.

He doubled over, cry of anguish breaking free from his lips as he placed his forehead against the backs of his hands, and knew that that was impossible. He couldn't reveal himself because neither Cass nor Tadashi wanted him to, and if he did then that would be equivalent of rubbing everything they sacrificed in their faces.

So, no, he would just sit there until someone found him because he couldn't remember how to move. Just sit and stare, vaguely aware of the sirens approaching him.

Something reached around his neck from behind, locking into place as he was jerked back.

He struggled, only because of the fact that he still wasn't done mourning those he lost, but it was weak and he soon stopped as he was jerked back into an alley- not unkindly. It didn't matter, he decided, whatever this person wanted from him can have it.

He no longer had any fight left.

"Hiro?" a soft slightly panicked voice whispered from the shadows, and Hiro blinked because surely he had misheard.

The figure's outline came into view and Hiro could make out the familiar features, a hysterical laugh bubbling out from his lips as he dug his the heels of his palms into his eyes. He leant his head back so it rested against the filthy ground, mindless of his situation.

"It's a little earlier for me to go insane," he chuckled, the figure moving awkwardly around as if unsure how to help Hiro.

Hiro was beyond help, though, and nothing could ever change that.

"Hiro? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? You're bleeding," the person who looked like his brother- _talked_ like his brother- asked as he knelt down beside him, gentle hands reaching out to take Hiro's face gently.

Hiro jerked away, the motion causing a jolt of pain to cross through his skull, but he ignored it as he shuffled valiantly away from the figure that looked like his brother. Impossible, considering he just watched Tadashi die.

"You can't be real," Hiro denied at the distraught look that crossed the figure's face, "I just saw you die."

Realization seemed to filter through as the figure sagged their shoulders sadly, unmoving from where he crouched several feet away as he sighed sadly, "Oh, Hiro. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Hiro snapped; he didn't want this person's pity, he wanted his now dead family.

"I- I shouldn't have run in the café and worried you. Aunt Cass- she was bad Hiro, yet I still tried to help her," Tadashi explained, tendons on his hands sticking out from where he was clenching them tightly, "and then when I tried to leave- I don't know. Everything turned white hot but I- I'm not dead. I don't know how, but I'm somehow not dead."

"You- you," Hiro gasped, narrowing his gaze to see Tadashi's face covered in ash and cinder but very much alive.

"Hiro," Tadashi murmured, tucking his gaze as he admitted in the softest of voices, "I think I fire bended."

Which would've made sense if not for the fact Tadashi _never_ fire bended. Not since he realized he was a fire bender.

"Tadashi," he choked and the alarms were distressingly close now as he crawled over to where his brother still sat, crouched, several feet away.

He reached out, fingers brushing against warm skin and without thinking he leapt up to swallow Tadashi into an unrelenting hug. Tadashi gasped in surprise, collapsing against the ground with a slight outtake of air, and Hiro just _squeezed_.

"I- I thought," Hiro choked, tears flowing down his face freely now before he poked his head up and asked, "Aunty Cass, is she-"

"She's dead, Hiro," Tadashi affirmed and the pain of loss returned as Hiro buried his nose in his brother's shirt.

Instead of losing his whole heart, he lost half.

* * *

 **|| I really am sorry for this chapter. It turned out a lot... worst then I expected. More violent and sad then originally intended, and now Aunt Cass is dead. Shame because I really did like and admire her character. Unfortunately, though, for this story I had to swap one tragedy with another. ||**

 **SPECIAL NOTES:**

 **\- Neither brother knew of their bending abilities until their parents' death. They had no need to attempt bending, considering it was illegal, so it didn't awaken until they needed it to.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning ahead of time, there is bathing in this chapter. As in Tadashi and Hiro bath together but nothing detailed or incestuous. There is a slight creeper but he doesn't last long. Nothing explicit or worth changing the rating over. You have been warned though.**

* * *

4:

Tadashi was still there when Hiro woke up the next day; a good sign he supposed. At least that meant that he wasn't crazy and hadn't hallucinated his brother, but the sight of him reminded Hiro of the fire and a pang crossed through his chest suddenly.

Aunt Cass was gone; dead, like their parents.

Hiro made a soft noise, something akin to a whimper as he buried his face in his hands. Beside him, Tadashi was snoring softly, oblivious of his little brother practically shivering from the thought of the place he grew up in with the woman whom loved him dearly were both gone forever- and there was no going back.

Dark eyes blinked as he shoved back the memory and sat up. One quick glance around ensured that they were still holed in a dark corner of an old alleyway; one that murderers hid in and only idiots too dumb to live ventured inside.

Neither him nor Tadashi were dead, though, and Hiro glanced over at his softly snoring brother. His face was completely lax and pale although nowhere near as ghostly as it had been last night. Haunted and frightened as Hiro swatted away concerned hands.

He hadn't said it, but Hiro knew this is all his fault.

If he hadn't run off then they might have been able to get out as soon as the fire started. If he hadn't tried helping by sneaking out in the middle of the night then they might all still be alive and Tadashi wouldn't have to look like his entire life was over.

Another sob broke free from Hiro's throat before he shoved the sensation back down, rising shakily to his feet. He felt weak and wanted nothing more than to curl up in the alley and fade away completely. He knew better, though, knew Tadashi would just wake up and find some place they could stay with a roof and shelter.

The concrete was cold beneath his shoes as he silently crept his way down the alley so he could peak around at the world beyond.

Most of the city seemed to be waking up, cars and trams already cruising along at steady paces; people dressed in nice suits and pretty dresses strolled down the many sidewalks connecting everything; stores, bright and colorful, were opening and welcomed the people off from the streets.

It was a familiar scene, one Hiro's seen many times, but this time felt different. More real somehow.

A shadow crossed his path and Hiro stumbled back in shock as a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes stepped into view. He was dressed in all black, hand marked with several rings on each finger as he gripped a black cane tightly. At his side, wrapped around his elbow, stood a pretty woman half his age with bright green eyes and curly blond hair.

The woman laughed upon seeing him, finding amusement at his misfortune, as she tugged the arm to a stop and exclaimed, "Look! A street rat! I didn't even know they still existed!"

"They don't," the man responded calmly, voice a combination of ice and steel as eerie blue eyes focused on Hiro.

Hiro stepped back, intent on rushing back in the shadows and away from their piercing gaze. The woman just frowned, unlatching herself from around his elbow to peer into his features intently. She was frowning, as a perfectly manicured hand reached out to poke and prod at his face.

"He looks like he slept on the street, though," the woman observed before a malicious grin spread across her gorgeous features and she snuck a glance back to the man as she practically purred, "We could take him with us. Sell him to your clients."

A sick feeling crept inside of Hiro.

The man's electric gaze narrowed on her as he snapped, "I don't sell _people_. You know this. Now hurry along or I'll leave you."

She rolled her eyes, unamused, but stepped away from Hiro nevertheless. Hiro watched, frozen in place, as the woman re-latched herself on his elbow and they walked off, and he's unsure how long he stood there staring after their shadows before something behind him shuffled in a desperate manner and he spun in time to see hands descend on him.

Before his brain was able to process anything, he screamed.

"Hiro? What happened? Hiro, calm down. It's me," Tadashi's worried voice questioned and Hiro blinked, the figure sharpening into focus and he felt heat creep into his cheeks when he realized it was his brother, eyes widened in panic.

"I'm fine," Hiro lied, ducking his gaze as he shoved the hands away from him, "You startled me."

Tadashi seemed to deflate at that, relaxing ever-so-slightly as he rubbed tired eyes and asked, "Why did you wander off? I was frightened when I woke up and couldn't find you."

"I know," Hiro spoke automatically, the words flowing freely from him as he ducked his expression again, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Tadashi reassured in a light delicate tone as he drew Hiro into a tight embrace, "I'm just happy you're alright- although you do look kind of pale. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Hiro repeated, still refusing to meet his brother's gaze and he heard Tadashi huff in frustration before the hands disappeared and his brother moved to glance around the city.

"First thing's first, we need something to eat," Tadashi decided and, as if on cue, Hiro's stomach grumbled in agreement; Tadashi's gaze settled back on Hiro as he asked, "Do you still have that money? I'm not really fond of the idea of stealing."

Hiro nodded, pulling the wad of bills out and relinquished it over to his brother. Tadashi accepted it, eyes darkening slightly at the memory of how it was earned, and Hiro ducked his head again- ashamed of the way his brother looked at the money.

They found a cheap place that sold stuffed bread and after Tadashi quickly paid they left, chewing on the food in silence. Not that Hiro minded all that much, he preferred the silence. It gave him time to think of all the things he did wrong.

One, he ran off to an illegal bending fight. Two, he just sat and watched as his entire life burnt down in front of him, and then lashed out at Tadashi when his brother had miraculously survived. Three, he wandered away from Tadashi while his brother was sleeping, scaring the older boy.

Hiro was a terrible person.

He ducked his head even further, feeling ashamed as his cheeks burned hotly. In front of him, Tadashi continued walking like he forgot Hiro was with him.

Something in the alley moved behind him, shuffling in the dark. Hiro tensed, realizing Tadashi did the same as the younger boy spun to see what was lurking in the shadows. He didn't get a chance to search for very long, Tadashi's hand suddenly clasping his wrist as his entire body went rigid.

"Hiro, _run_ ," Tadashi demanded-growled as his other hand curled up in a tight fist like he was going to confront the still unknown danger.

"Tadashi no!" Hiro protested, at the moment not caring how his voice rose an octave or how his fingers dug into his brother's sleeve as he shook his head, suddenly feeling very scared.

"Hiro," Tadashi breathed, voice soft and hard as his eyes never moved from the spot where the sound came from, "Don't argue with me. Haven't you done enough with your rebellious stage?"

The words hadn't come out right, a mixture of fear and frustration causing it to sound harsher than it actually was. It still hurt though, and Hiro immediately released his brother's sleeve as Tadashi seemed to process what he just said. His eyes widened in horror as he turned to apologize to his suddenly wide-eyed little brother.

"No-" Tadashi started when a dark figure leapt from the shadows, striking him across the back.

The elder brother fell down, Hiro's surprised scream turning into laughter once he realized who the attacker was.

"A cat," the younger brother chuckled as he bent over to pick the furry creature off the ground and stroke its head lovingly, "You got taken out by a cat."

The cat purred, bumping its head appreciatively against Hiro's palm as the younger boy continued to stroke its head. Big bright eyes looked up at him like he was the best thing it had ever seen.

"Hiro, you don't know where that thing's been," Tadashi protested quickly as he sat up but didn't make a move to remove the animal from his brother's lap.

"Chill out big brother," Hiro reprimanded with an eye roll, but he never took his eyes off the creature as he continued to stroke it behind its ears, "I kind of like it, and I think it likes me. I mean, it hasn't tried clawing my face off, which is usually a good sign."

It was Tadashi's turn to roll his eyes as he spoke calmly, "You can't keep it. We have no way of taking care of it."

Hiro's heart stopped as he considered his brother's words before he turned his gaze up at Tadashi, eyes wide and pleading, as he begged, " _Please_ Tadashi. You won't have to do anything, and we certainly can't leave it out here to die. I mean, look at it. Its fur is all dirty and matted."

Tadashi rolled his eyes again but did take a closer look at the animal for his brother. Sure enough, the orange hair was a filthy tangled mass. Then he made the mistake of raising his gaze to meet Hiro's, the younger brother staring pleading at his brother.

It was a look Tadashi's never been able to deny in the past.

"Oh, alright," he relented with a sigh, "but I'm not going to be in charge of it. Got it?"

"Uh huh," Hiro nodded vigorously as he ducked his gaze back to the animal in his lap; Tadashi rose to his feet, stretching long arms over his head as he did so.

"What are you going to call him?" Tadashi asked, still refusing to look at his brother and cat.

"Name?" Hiro repeated softly as he stroked behind the ears with a more serious expression, "What could I call you?"

"Why not something simple like Kitty or Cat?" Tadashi offered.

Hiro shuddered, expression darkening, as he muttered just loud enough for his brother to hear him, "You're an awful name picker. I'm glad you didn't get a chance to pick _my_ name or I'd have to change it for the sake of my sanity."

"Oh, shut up," Tadashi groaned as he turned away, "I was only trying to help."

"By suggesting to name a cat Cat?" Hiro demanded hotly, raising his gaze to see Tadashi blush slightly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright," he agreed, "so perhaps that wasn't the best suggestion. So what _are_ you going to name it, Mr. Smart Aleck?"

Hiro's expression fell back to the cat still purring in his lap as he admitted in a soft whisper, "Don't know yet. What do you name a sweet little cat such as this?" The last words were emphasized by petting the bottom of the cat's chin.

"Are you thinking more traditional Japanese or English?" Tadashi asked crossing his arms and narrowing his gaze at the cat, "Because I think Neko would be a fabulous name."

Hiro's bottom eye twitched as he growled, "You can't just change a word to a different language and expect for it to be okay. Quit suggesting to name him Cat."

"Alright. Jeez," Tadashi relinquished as he rose both his hands in surrender, "but he can't be nameless forever. You've got to settle on something."

Hiro stuck out his lip in careful consideration, his hand unconsciously scratching the back of his head, before it dawned on him in sudden clarity.

"Mochi."

"Huh?" Tadashi asked, blinking his eyes suddenly.

"Mochi," Hiro repeated still affectionately petting the top of the animal's head, "That's what I decided. His name is Mochi."

Tadashi sagged his shoulders as he grumbled fondly, "Only you would name a cat after food little brother."

"Look who's talking!" Hiro snapped tightening his hold on the cat, "You wanted to name him Cat."

"Okay, fine," Tadashi reassured lightly as he shook his hands in surrender, "His name's Mochi. You always _did_ enjoy the Mochi Rice Balls Aunt Cass would make in her café."

An unsettling silence settled on both of them as they remembered their aunt and her gentle smiles and strong hugs. She was one of the few people in the world that made the brothers feel truly safe and now she was gone, seemingly taking all the color from the world with it.

Hiro lowered his head back to the cat who, having noticed the shift in atmosphere, rubbed his body against Hiro's in an attempt to cheer the boy up. Hiro forced a sad little smile across his features as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah," Hiro agreed too soft for Tadashi to hear.

* * *

The day was relatively slow.

For one, Tadashi has no idea on how to take care of a pet and now his knucklehead of a brother decided he wanted to adopt one of the streets. An idea Tadashi was unable to put down since the cat seemed fond of his brother and it offered a good enough distraction from their recent tragedy. Come nightfall, though, Tadashi had no doubt the realization that their aunt is truly gone will strike and that what remains won't be very pretty.

Tadashi's barely keeping it together, walking in front of his brother who was still petting his newfound cat's chin like it was the most precious thing in the world. Ridiculous, Tadashi knew, because Hiro just found the thing and it's yet spent enough time with them for it to be considered _precious_.

"Tadashi," Hiro spoke up for the first time in _hours_ instantly gaining his elder brother's full attention.

He turned to see Mochi curled up and resting in Hiro's arms, soft paws clenching against dirty fabric and purring contently while Hiro subconsciously pet it. Big brown eyes stared up at Tadashi expectantly in a way that made Tadashi's chest _hurt_.

"I think he's hungry," Hiro continued smoothly, scratching underneath Mochi's chin.

"Hiro, we can't waste money," Tadashi started but Hiro was quick to interrupt with a firm shake of the head, bangs flopping around his face still smudged with ash and dirt.

"We won't waste anything but he needs to eat, ya know?" Hiro explained and Tadashi sighed because he knew his brother was right; they couldn't neglect the cat, but they didn't have enough money for all three of them to survive forever.

"I'll go out and buy him something once we arrive," Tadashi decided and Hiro frowned, allowing Mochi to curl his short body around his neck.

"Where _are_ we going?" Hiro asked, jogging so he could keep up with Tadashi's long stride; Tadashi didn't bother slowing down.

"To one of the shelters."

The shelters were old buildings people went to when they had nowhere else to go. They were open and free for the public until they ran out of space and at night they were locked but Tadashi never thought that would do much good under a real threat.

The shelters always looked like they were falling apart, crammed tight with people varying in age and gender. They all looked unclean, though. Not dirty, just unclean and Tadashi's taken special precaution to avoid them; he didn't out of malice, but he's learned that the homeless were desperate and had no qualms mugging a teenager and his kid brother for a couple of wrinkled bills.

Who would've guessed he would've ended up in one?

Hiro wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything. Mochi blinked black orbs up at him, almost like he was accusing him of taking his brother somewhere a person like Hiro had no right being at.

Tadashi knew that he had no choice, though. Once night fell then all the shelters would be closed, and they'll have to spend another night outside, endanger of being discovered and taken away, and _that_ fate was worse than anything else Tadashi could think of.

Several minutes later, they finally arrived at a large wooden building with carved out squares for windows and a large door that couldn't keep anybody out if they really wanted in.

Subconsciously, Hiro herded himself closer to his brother, Tadashi setting his hand on top of Hiro's nest of dark hair as they headed towards the building together.

Directly behind it stood the wall, an immense structure built completely out of some material stronger than metal and impossible to bend- its main purpose to keep benders out and to lock in the few that manage to sneak inside. It was also the reason Tadashi's never seen anything but the city.

"May I help you?" an elder looking man with intense eyes demanded at the door of the shelter, seizing both brothers up critically.

Hiro shuffled impossibly closer and Tadashi straightened his back.

"Do you have room for two more?" he asked and the man squinted.

"Three," he corrected pointing to Mochi, "The cat makes three and, no. I have no more space so get lost." He waved his hand dismissively at them.

"Please, sir," Tadashi begged, the overwhelming sense of helplessness filling him as he tried appealing to the man's empathy, "Me and my brother have nowhere else to go."

"Sorry," he didn't sound very sorry, "No room."

"Mochi won't take up much space," Hiro protested stepping out from behind Tadashi's leg to blink pleading eyes up at him, "and I'll keep him real quiet."

The man squinted birdlike eyes at them before swooping down to inspect Hiro a little closer. Behind him, Tadashi stiffened as he prepared to strike the man should he try anything weird with his brother. Hiro just stood stock-still as he awaited for someone else to make the first move.

Then, after what felt like forever, the man blinked and stepped back before shaking his head and explaining, "I have spot for one."

Something icy and cold settled inside Tadashi as the meaning of that made sense: he could either abandon his brother here for the night where it was safe or try and hope for better luck somewhere else. That is, if they were able to make it before all the shelters locked down.

Hiro stepped back, already shaking his head, as he denied, "Sorry sir. We're not splitting up."

"Figured as much," the man sighed and a third solution occurred to Tadashi as he reached out to tightly grip Hiro's shoulders.

"We can share a bed," Tadashi spoke up squeezing Hiro's shoulders almost unconsciously, "It's no problem. We've done it before."

"It'll be tight," the man supplied suspiciously, but Tadashi was already shaking his head.

"Please sir. We're running out of options," and the man finally relented as he stepped back to nod.

"Alright. Last name," he demanded and Tadashi quickly told him before the guy lead them through another door and into a room with rows of sheets laid on top of something that must have qualified of cushion for they bulged slightly, and each bed was occupied by someone.

Hiro stiffened again, taking Mochi in bony arms so he could squeeze the animal close to his chest. Mochi made a soft noise of protest before closing his eyes and rubbing Hiro's cheek supportively. Tadashi just tightened his grip on Hiro's shoulders.

They finally made it to one of the beds squashed in the corner of two walls, and the man wasn't kidding when he said that it would be tight. It was barely big enough for one person much less two plus a cat but Tadashi thanked the man anyways as he took note of the bed before making his way back through the rows of beds and people.

Hiro wrinkled his nose again- at their situation or stale air, Tadashi wasn't sure- before flopping dramatically on the bed and whispering softly, "This sucks."

And that seemed to sum up their entire situation quite nicely.

"Come on little brother," Tadashi tried anyways, bending down so he could wrap Hiro's too small shoulders supportively while Mochi curled up in the younger brother's lap, "It won't be so bad. You'll see, I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Hiro replied as he took in their surroundings, "This place freaks me out."

"Yeah. I know," Tadashi agreed, having felt the same sense stepping into the place, "but it's all we've got. Now stay here while I try and go find something for dinner."

"Don't forget about Mochi," Hiro called after him as he rose and hurried along the rows, trying his best not to step on anybody.

He found a place near the shelter, a little more expensive then where they ate for breakfast, but the portion was larger and the girl who served them was nice enough. Then he sprinted back to the shelter, offering a friendly nod at the man at the front, before making his way to where he left his brother.

His heart nearly froze when he saw Hiro was no longer alone.

Hiro was still sitting on the bed, Mochi in his lap, like Tadashi had left him but now two teens- one male and the other female- stood over him.

Nothing about the strangers seemed threatening. They looked relaxed and Hiro was smiling, but it was the fact that they were near his brother that sent Tadashi's heart pounding as he quickened his pace, less mindful of the people underneath his feet as he kept his gaze on the new people and his brother.

The strangers looked around his age; the girl with long blond hair and sharp features. She was crouched beside Hiro, long fingers scratching the top of Mochi's head. Her skin was a shade slightly darker than either of theirs as she grinned a bright smile. The boy, Tadashi realized, was taller than him with wide shoulders and dark skin. Short black hair was tied back in a green bandana as he stood slightly to the side but seemed as equally interested in his brother as the blond girl.

"Hey!" he shouted once he was within hearing distance, ignoring the annoyed glares he received from the people he was all but stepping on now; he tightened his grip on the food as he screamed again, "Hey!"

Hiro glanced up, meeting his gaze and face brightening upon seeing him.

The boy and girl followed his gaze and must have seen something Hiro didn't because the girl straightened up and went to stand beside her friend. Both gazed at him with cautious eyes as Hiro set Mochi down and hurried to meet his brother halfway.

"Tadashi, hey," he greeted breathless and grinning, but Tadashi ignored him as he forced Hiro behind him as he stared at the strangers with intense eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded, not even attempting to be friendly as he narrowed dark eyes at the boy and girl.

"Oh… uh," the girl started before green eyes brightened and she introduced, "They call me Honey Lemon, and this is Wasabi."

"Uh huh," Tadashi nodded still unsure as he made sure to keep Hiro behind him before he asked, "What are you doing over here?"

Honey Lemon blinked green eyes in surprise as she tilted her head suddenly unsure. It was Wasabi who spoke, voice calm and honest.

"We were just making sure the little dude was alright," Wasabi explained and Tadashi stiffened as the slightly larger boy turned kind eyes back down towards Hiro.

"He's fine," Tadashi reassured, words cold and clipped, "I just ran out to fetch dinner, but he's fine and not alone."

"Alright," Honey spoke like she couldn't understand how what they did was wrong.

Tadashi forced his face to soften considerably as he bowed his head and spoke in a gentler tone, "We're fine. Thanks."

"Right," Wasabi nodded with a narrowed gaze, "We just wanted to make sure. I guess we'll be leaving then."

Tadashi stepped back, Hiro still behind him, as they moved passed; on their way pass, Tadashi could've sworn one of them murmured, "Really glad GoGo didn't want to come over with us."

Then they were gone and Tadashi remembered how to breathe about the same time Hiro smacked his arm.

"What the heck dude?" his little brother demanded, "Why were you so rude to them? They were only being nice."

"You're right," Tadashi said after a long pause, forcing a carefree and slightly apologetic smile across his face, "I'm sorry."

He handed his brother- as a means of a peace offering- his dinner, and after another long pause of Hiro pouting, he finally relented. Tadashi made sure to sit him on the side of the bed against the wall, watching affectionately as Hiro switched from feeding Mochi to eating his own meal and eventually Tadashi's heart calmed back down to normal as they sat in silence.

He knew Hiro was right, his behavior towards the strangers had been completely uncalled for, but they had caught him off guard. He couldn't help the panicked feeling he felt when he saw those people so close to his brother, of those people _approaching_ his brother while he was out. It sent shivers down his spine as something icy solidified in his stomach.

He wrapped his arm back around Hiro's shoulders; Hiro gave him a weird look but shrugged and continued back to cuddling with Mochi. Tadashi found comfort in that.

Eventually night fell, the room darkening as their only light source sank behind the horizon and Hiro yawned. His head eventually dropped against Tadashi's shoulder, eyes blinking stubbornly as he tried fighting off sleep. Tadashi knew it wouldn't be long until Hiro's body would drag him under completely.

Carefully, as to not disrupt his brother, Tadashi laid Hiro's limp form on the bed. Hiro murmured something undistinguishable under his breathe before curling in on himself. It was only a matter of time before Hiro's body was sprawled across the small bed, but at the moment Tadashi admired the adorable expression that smoothed Hiro's face into a more vulnerable one.

Mochi curled up against Hiro's shoulders, large dark eyes blinking at Tadashi in the darkness.

 _He doesn't belong in a place like this_ , they seemed to say and Tadashi just sighed because he already knew that.

"It's alright now," Tadashi whispered softly as he reached over to stroke behind the cat's ears, "We'll figure this out. I'll take care of him."

Mochi just blinked again before nuzzling Hiro's neck, purring contently. Soon the cat was dozing off too, leaving Tadashi to stare at both of them in the dark.

The bed was small, too small for two people, but they've both been skinny and with Hiro pressed tightly against the wall Tadashi was able to lay down. Not before he pressed a firm kiss against his brother's temple though.

"I love you little brother," he murmured softly as he curled Hiro against his chest and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, it happened- much like Tadashi expected it too.

He isn't sure what alerted him but, when it came to his brother, he always seemed to just _know_. Cass had used to laugh at him, calling him overprotective but he always knew it was more than that. It was like his job, _his_ _duty_ to know when something was up with Hiro.

 _Anything_ , no matter how small.

So he found himself suddenly emerging from sleep, Hiro's tangled legs in his own and the sheets knocked off the bed beside them. Mochi was awake, dark eyes watching Hiro as the younger boy's face twisted and he murmured soft words under his breath.

" _No. Nononono. Aunt Cass. Tadashi. Come back. Don't leave me,_ " he breathed, twitching ever-so-slightly.

Realization dawned on Tadashi almost instantly.

A nightmare, of the fire.

" _Shh_ little brother," Tadashi soothed, mind flashing back to the fire and something cold and eerie crept down his spine as he squeezed his brother a little tighter, "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

Hiro just mumbled under his breath again, shivering, but Tadashi doubted it had anything to being _cold_. He held Hiro a little tighter, willing the nightmare to pass.

The brothers had always been different on how they've dealt with pain, Tadashi knew. He felt it all the time, the hurt lingering in his chest like razor blades; slicing up his heart until it felt like a bloody mess. Hiro, on the other hand, was an expert of distracting himself from feeling the pain up until he went to sleep where nightmares constantly plagued him. Reminding him of his emotions.

Luckily, for both of them, they've learned to adapt to the other.

Whenever Tadashi was sad or hurt, Hiro made sure to remain at his side until the feelings passed. To remind Tadashi that he wasn't alone, and that there was still people out there who loved him and enjoyed seeing him smile. Tadashi did the same with Hiro, but while he slept.

Hiro twitched, his childish face twisting even more as his breathing hitched.

Mochi was gazing at Tadashi now. Tadashi ignored the cat, bending over to plant another firm kiss against Hiro's temple as he whispered silent promises he's never shared with another soul in his life- would never want to because even if he survived long enough to find a pretty woman whom loved him and settled down, Hiro will always be the most important person in his life. The light at the end of his never-ending tunnel of darkness.

Eventually Hiro settled back down. His muscles went lax and limp, his face changing back to a peaceful expression as Tadashi kissed his forehead once more.

It had happened occasionally- Hiro's nightmares- while they were still living with Aunt Cass. Now she was gone and all either brother had was each other.

Something soft tapped the hand he had unconsciously raised so he was able to pet thick black hair back. Brown eyes focused on the ball of orange, white and black and his brain autocorrected.

All they had were each other and a cat.

With that thought, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

He woke to Hiro staring at him, which was considered creepy under any circumstance- he didn't care what anybody said otherwise. He also knew it was something he'd _never_ _ever_ get used to.

"Hiro," he growled after he may or may not have let out an undignified scream as he narrowed his angry gaze at his brother, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Waiting for you to wake up," Hiro replied like it was obvious as he sat up and pet Mochi good morning.

Tadashi rolled his eyes but appreciated the gesture. Hiro's always been the early bird out of the two of them, waking up at inhumane hours in the morning. It made sense he would've woken up before Tadashi and since they were practically tangled together on the bed so they could both fit, the second he tried getting up would've instantly alerted Tadashi and awakened him also.

He still reached out to poke his finger against Hiro's head as he snapped, "Don't stare at people while they're sleeping. It's creepy."

"Alright, jeez sleeping beauty," Hiro grumbled rubbing the spot he'd just been poked at, "I didn't realize you required so much."

"Its common sense," Tadashi reasoned as he moved to sit back beside his brother and Mochi, "to not watch people while they slept."

"Well… what would you like me to do?" Hiro snapped back, "It's not exactly like I had anywhere to go."

"Correct," Tadashi affirmed with another forehead poke, "because _you're_ not allowed anywhere by yourself. And, before you ask, no. Mochi doesn't count as company."

Hiro's head dropped as he rubbed his forehead and grumbled, "Why are you being such a fun killer?"

" _Because_ ," Tadashi elaborated dramatically, grinning internally at the way Hiro winced as he spoke, "I'm your older brother, and that's my job. Plus, you're incapable of going anywhere alone without bumping into some sort of trouble."

Hiro pouted- rather adorably- as he grumbled from the side of his mouth, "The question was meant to be rhetorical, and I go places without getting in trouble."

"Oh really?" Tadashi drawled, more out of teasing his brother than anything else, but then Hiro's expression dropped and he seemed suddenly so sad that Tadashi's heart ached.

"I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't mean for Aunt Cass to die," and Tadashi's never heard so much _wrong_ in one sentence.

"Hiro, the fire wasn't your fault," Tadashi reassured softly as he bumped Hiro's shoulder supportively, "and we'll get through this. We're strong, you and I."

Hiro snorted under his breath but his hands had relaxed back on his lap as he said, "You sound like one of those soap opera actors Aunt Cass used to watch when she thought no one else was around."

Tadashi allowed his grin to cross back on his features as he shivered dramatically and spoke in a hurt tone, "I do not. I'm a _way_ better actor. After all, I have you to practice on."

Hiro grinned, head still bowed, as he replied, "Keep dreaming, _nerd_. The only thing you've got going for you is your adorably precious little brother."

"I'm sorry, who's dreaming? That would be you, little brother," Tadashi teased back, reaching out and ruffling Hiro's matted hair.

That's when Tadashi remembered neither one of them has taken a bath in two days- one of those they spent sleeping in an alley covered in ash and cinder. Not to mention they were both boys and were probably starting to smell as funky as the room they currently sat in.

"Alright," Tadashi decided as he climbed to his feet, jerking Hiro up with him, "Come on. We need to find a place to bathe and then find something to eat."

Hiro just nodded, submissive because he was still hurting. Mochi climbed back on Hiro's shoulder, curling his slightly fat body protectively around his neck, like an expensive scarf Cass would drool over when she thought they weren't paying attention.

Hiro laughed, reaching up to pet Mochi on the nose as he followed Tadashi through the rows of people.

A part of the shelter was a somewhat small bathroom complete with a large public bathing area filled with cold water that's changed once a day. It was free, though, and most of the other occupants sharing the shelter were still asleep. The bath was empty anyways.

"Come on little brother, strip," Tadashi commanded already disrobing.

Hiro blushed, shaking his head in denial as he protested, "We're brothers, Tadashi. We can't _bathe_ _together_."

"Sure. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Tadashi shrugged off in that annoyingly dismissive tone only older siblings could pull off.

Hiro's blush deepened as he squeaked, "Dude!"

"Come on Hiro," Tadashi urged, already naked and climbing into the cold water.

It was chilly and sent goosebumps across his skin, but it wasn't freezing. He looked up at a still fully robed Hiro expectantly, waving his hand impatiently.

"Come on before someone decides to join us," he urged and Hiro quickly removed his clothing, throwing them in a crumpled pile beside Tadashi's before he climbed in.

Tadashi grinned, going over to start cleaning Hiro's head with the shared soap. Hiro squawked again, moving as if trying to get away but Tadashi held him firmly in place as he created a lather in the thick black nest Hiro calls hair.

He had just finished both their hair and was turning his attention to washing their clothes, Hiro preoccupied with trying to force Mochi to bathe, when the door opened and a large man with arms as thick as Tadashi's thighs strolled in. He grinned upon seeing both of them.

"Pretty little boys," he purred in a way that made Tadashi ill; Hiro went bone white before a bright crimson as he refocused on the tangled mess that was Mochi.

The man quickly disrobed before joining both of them. Tadashi made sure to herd Hiro back against a corner, his body directly between them, but the man seemed to forget that they were there. He was too busy washing his own massive hairy chest.

It was disgusting, and Tadashi was thankful when he finished, hurrying his brother out from the bath. The man focused beady eyes on Hiro then, reaching out as if to touch him when Tadashi caught his wrist and bent it far enough to break bone.

"No touching, okay?" Tadashi asked in a deceptively sweet tone before he released the guy.

By then, Hiro was already dressed in his wet clothes and Tadashi quickly threw his own clothes back on before ushering Hiro out of the room. Several more people- some male, some female- passed by to bathe. He hurried his brother outside, spending the least amount money he could on an extra set of clothes for the both of them.

"Here," he told his brother who seemed to still be recovering from the bathing incident, "Change into this so you won't catch a cold."

By then, they had enough money to feed the three of them for several more weeks. It wasn't a lot, and he knew they needed to find a steady income _somewhere_ or they'll starve but it was a good starting place.

He treated Hiro to a cheaper restaurant, sitting in a crowded room full of people to enjoy the meal. Hiro seemed content, by then, the bathing incident all but forgotten and oblivious of all the strange looks they were receiving from people- the wad of nearly dry clothes sitting on the booth beside Tadashi.

After breakfast, they strolled around near the shelter. It was a part of the city neither of them have ever explored before and since it was going to be their new home he figured they might as well scope it out, and when the sun reached the middle of the sky Tadashi purchased Hiro another piece of stuffed bread, which Hiro instantly split in half.

"You need to eat too," he explained as he shoved the piece in his hands before heading back towards the shelter with a cheeky grin, "Quit fretting all the time."

Tadashi's eyes widened as he stared down at the food, stomach growling in betrayal. Then a genuine grin spread across his features as he followed him back to the hot and stuffy shelter to fold their spare clothes, wrap it in a sheet from their bed and stuff it all under whatever served as their mattress.

"So high maintenance," Hiro grumbled as he rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed to pet Mochi.

"Shut up _knucklehead_ ," Tadashi replied with nothing but affection as he poked Hiro on the forehead, settling beside him to scratch Mochi behind the ears.

" _Stop_ _doing_ _that_!" Hiro protested, rubbing his head but didn't bother brushing off Tadashi as he wrapped a secure arm around his shoulders.

They were going to make it through this, some part of Tadashi thought determinedly, all three of them.

* * *

 **Here we have, Chapter 4 of this story that seems to be creeping at a snail's pace. Sorry, the chapters will be poster whenever I find the time to do so and I ask for you to have patience with me. Thank you. Good news, though, we've gotten past the worst part... just kidding. But, seriously, the story is already rolling into motion. More characters have already entered, so you can expect more in the future.**

 **SPECIAL NOTES:**

 **\- Again, the shelters are something I made up, not at all involved in either Big Hero 6 nor Avatar. They function as homeless homes but so much worst because they have zero money and it's a miracle they are able to keep the bathe functioning. Although they don't have to worry about people not in the shelter using it because it's kind of gross and used only by the desperate. The very desperate.**

 **\- Mochi is unlike any cat. He's kind and very welcoming to the brothers, which is not impossible for cats. My girl cat is _super_ friendly to an annoying degree and, yes, I am using a mixture of her and movie-Mochi for this Mochi in this story.**

 **\- Tadashi is friendly but also protective. I apologize if he came off kind of harsh towards Wasabi and Honey Lemon but he just lost his aunt and left to return to see people he didn't recognize with his brother. It freaked him out. No worries, though, he'll get better. Probably.**

 **\- Honey Lemon, Wasabi and GoGo are all also orphans living in the same shelter as the brothers. I know, what are the odds? They also all know each other. Fred is not an occupant of the shelter but frequently visits his friends from another life time. The man in charge of the shelter is neither Callaghan nor Krei and will probably remain nameless. Baymax is yet to be seen.**

 **\- The shelters are very low tech. Like, seriously, zero technology. The only light source they have is the sun (sorry if that was unclear. I thought it was but meh) and they receive it through the windows carved in the wood. No, the shelters are not very secure but only people with nothing left go to one. Who would want to attack that? Hardly anybody, though the same can't be said for those _living_ in the shelter.**

 **If you have any questions you want cleared up, or just nag about my sporadic writing, don't be afraid to tell me. Any criticism will be taken under serious consideration and all mistakes found are mine so don't be afraid to point them out. I try to fix as many as possible but perfection is a fleeting little thing. Quite slippery, if I do say so myself.**


	5. Chapter 5

5:

It wasn't until three days later that Hiro bumped into the odd people from the first night again and, much like then, Tadashi wasn't with him. Neither was Mochi, both of them still at the shelter annoyed with his abundant amount of teenage boy energy.

This time, they weren't alone.

Two more people were with them, one female and the other male, and Honey Lemon immediately beamed when green eyes focused on him as she hurried over to where he stood. He blinked in dumb shock because he's always been warned to avoid strangers yet these people don't make him feel threatened.

"Hiro!" the blond haired girl greeted brightly, sparkling grin gracing her gorgeous features as she rushed over to kiss him on the cheek before turning back to her companions, completely oblivious by the way Hiro continued to gap at her in surprise.

The other three people didn't seem perturbed and Wasabi even offered a friendly grin and tilt of the head. The woman Hiro didn't know just narrowed dark eyes at him. She was short, the shortest out of the four of them, with spiked black hair cropped to her chin and an aura that had Hiro feeling like he should step back, give the girl some space.

The other male was taller than the dark haired girl but shorter than Honey or Wasabi and perhaps had the most energy out of the four of them.

His mouth stretched into a wide grin as he rushed forward to take both of Hiro's hands, blue eyes seemingly taking in every detail Hiro had to offer. Long brown hair stuck out in straight strands around his head, trapped under the confines of a green hat. It took a moment before Hiro realized he was speaking and even longer before the words made sense.

"-so cool. Are you really the youngest person in the shelter? I've never met anyone younger than us living in one. You know, with their terrible reputations and all."

"Uh," Hiro interrupted as he blinked startled eyes, gently taking his hands back, before he focused deeper on the face and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh right," he said with a smack to his head, "Duh. My name's Fred. You've met Honey Lemon and Wasabi," he gestured wildly towards them before swinging towards the dark haired stranger and finished, "and that's GoGo. Don't let her fool you, she just likes to act tough. Inside she's a big olé softy with a heart of gold."

"I will break you," she warned stepping forward so she could shove Fred away from Hiro and spoke to him for the first time since they greeted him, "What's a little shrimp like you doing out here anyways? Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

Hiro shrugged trying to not look intimidated as he answered, "I don't have anything of value on me, and I'm not that far from the shelter."

GoGo just narrowed her gaze, making Hiro squirm slightly before she replied in an icy tone, "Being near the shelter is more dangerous than being away from it. Don't you know anything? You should be in one of the few orphanages still running, at least then you'll be protected."

Hiro felt a chill run down his spine at the implication.

The orphanages were known for its shelter but only people under a certain age limit could stay there, and as soon as you became of age they kicked you back on the streets. Hiro was still capable to stay in one but Tadashi wasn't, and the thought of splitting from his brother left him shivering.

"I can't," he denied drawing his arms around his chest protectively as he gazed up at her harsh stare, "I can't go to one of those places."

Wasabi- thankfully- seemed to notice Hiro's discomfort and set a large calming hand against her shoulder as he spoke in a tone softer than any person his size should be capable of, "Leave him alone."

GoGo blinked, furrowed her brow, but let the matter drop. Hiro let out a thankful sigh before gazing back up at the four strangers. They all appeared to be the same age- Tadashi's age- and all of them except Fred wore clothes similar to the ones Hiro wore. Plain, worn and faded.

Fred, on the other hand, wore clothes that were obviously old and well-worn. The fabrics had dulled several shades, and the designs were almost non-existing. Something about them still seemed to set them apart, though, like they were a little more ornamental. Hiro squinted, trying to make out the faint designs and realized that they were probably once carefully created, as intricate as they had been beautiful.

"So?" Hiro asked forcing himself to look away from Fred's outfit because there was just no way that Fred could afford the types of clothes he was thinking about, "Are you all staying at the shelter?"

"All except Fred," Wasabi supplied as he glanced at his brown headed friend, "We're not really sure where he stays."

"Probably under a rock," GoGo added under her breath, earning a sharp look of disapproval from Honey Lemon as she slapped her friend on the arm.

"As long as we've known him," Honey Lemon explained once she realized Hiro was looking up at her expectantly, "He's always just been there."

"If you're all that curious you're more than welcome to come stay with me," Fred offered brightly and Hiro assumed it wasn't the first time he had offered.

"No!" the three of them chorused at the same time and Hiro realized they were all probably thinking the same thing Hiro was- Fred might live in a home but with the obviously well-worn clothes he wears and unkempt hair then it was probably a modest one. They were all probably better off staying at the shelter.

"Oh alright," Fred shrugged, staring at his friends like they had gone crazy.

Hiro grinned, enjoying the closeness the four of them seemed to emit. It was a tight bond, one only created through years of hardships and happiness; it was something Hiro's always dreamed of having with someone who wasn't his brother, whom he loved dearly but realized that life was more than just his brother.

Unfortunately, friends have always been impossible considering Hiro was the Avatar and not all that fond of people to begin with. He never considered it as a real possibility, to be able to connect with another human being in a way other than suspicious aloofness.

All good things must come to an end, though; a point proven when Hiro heard his name and every muscle tensed up at the familiar voice.

The four teens blinked, turning in unison to see Tadashi sprinting towards them with a protective glower set across his otherwise handsome face. Mochi was draped over one of his shoulders, blinking bored eyes in their direction. Tadashi obviously didn't trust the cat alone.

Hiro winced, ducking his head as Fred practically beamed.

"Hey man!" he shouted like an excited puppy as he bounded over to his brother to shake his hand eagerly, "The name's Fred and you look a lot like little man over there," he gestured wildly towards Hiro with his free hand.

Tadashi seemed stunned by the other boy's bravado as he took back his hand, blinking wildly. Hiro just kept his head bowed, watching his brother from underneath his curtain of bangs.

"Uh, yeah," Tadashi agreed as he continued to stare at Fred like he was expecting for the boy to spontaneously attack him.

Needless to say, he didn't.

"It's his brother," Wasabi explained as he eyed Tadashi warily; beside him, GoGo's expression darkened and Honey Lemon beamed.

That's when Hiro realized that- much like Tadashi- they were also protective of their own. Friendly but not stupid and weren't willing to just walk up to anyone and strike a conversation. Hiro idly wondered if the only reason they ever spoke to him was because he was so young.

"Yeah," Tadashi agreed as he inched around Fred who was still obliviously grinning at him like a fool, "and he's not really supposed to speak with strangers."

"Please," GoGo replied unimpressed as she rolled dark eyes and crossed both arms over her chest, "No need to be so dramatic."

She wouldn't say that if she knew. She didn't know, though, and any rebuttal to her sentence would only draw suspicion so Hiro just clamped onto his brother's sleeve once he was within reach. He immediately felt his brother's large hand settle itself on the top of his head.

"He's the only family I got," Tadashi explained with a smile that didn't at all looked forced and Hiro knew his brother was a crappy liar, "I can't help but get a little protective over him."

"No problem man," Wasabi agreed, playing peace keeper as GoGo's expression darkened slightly.

She stepped forward, opening her mouth like she was going to say something but he set a large hand against her shoulder as if to hold her back. Hiro watched with curious eyes from the other side of his brother's back.

"Right," Tadashi agreed awkwardly, dipping his head and slightly pushing Hiro the other way.

Hiro allowed himself to be herded away from the strange group of teens, waiting until they were out of earshot completely before coming to stop so he could glare up at his brother.

"That was rude," Hiro muttered bitterly as he continued to stare at his brother.

"I know," Tadashi agreed as he ran a hand down his face, "but I don't like you talking to people I don't already know. It makes me uneasy."

"Because you don't trust me?" Hiro challenged, crossing his arms over his chest as if to dare his brother to reply.

"What? No. Of course not," Tadashi denied instantly, large brown eyes staring down at him like he couldn't believe Hiro would dare say something like that.

"Alright then," Hiro nodded, voice tinged with skepticism as he tilted his head back from where they came and asked, "What was that?"

" _That_ ," and special emphasis was placed on that word, "was me overreacting."

"What?" Hiro asked in wonder because all the things he expected his brother to say that hadn't even come close.

"I think you heard me," Tadashi replied instantly turning an affectionate expression towards him before he frowned again and spoke, "That doesn't mean I want you frolicking around with them, got it?"

"Please, big brother," Hiro said with a smug expression as he crossed his arms back over his chest and added, "I don't _frolic_."

"You know what I mean," Tadashi breathed in slight humor as he dropped his shoulders and set another hand against Hiro's head for a moment before ruffling it fondly.

Hiro immediately sputtered out a protest as he swatted his brother's hand away before reaching up to fix the mess all the while grumbling about obnoxious older brothers. Tadashi just laughed- a bright sound that lifted something heavy inside Hiro's chest.

"I'm serious though," Tadashi warned, still smiling, "if you're serious about being their friends then at least let me get to know them first. Now, come on, your cat was begging for food."

At the mention of him, Mochi perked up for the first time since the conversation started. He mewled softly, purring as he rubbed Tadashi's cheek before gracefully leaping over to Hiro, settling around his neck. Hiro grinned, reaching up to pet under his chin lovingly.

"What's for lunch?" he asked, still petting Mochi, as he turned large eyes up to his brother.

"Something filling for a good price. I'm still searching for a job and we can't afford to waste any money," Tadashi explained logically, and Hiro hummed as he continued to pet Mochi.

"I think there was a rice stand somewhere," Hiro offered, "It smelt really good, at least, and I think they pile stuff on top to make it taste better."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out," Tadashi mumbled, following Hiro's lead.

The place turned out a little more expensive than Hiro hoped, but Tadashi ended up buying him something which he shared with Mochi. He glanced back at his brother, frowning as he realized his brother hadn't bought anything for himself.

"You've got to eat Tadashi," Hiro protested and his brother smiled sheepishly.

"I will; I promise," Tadashi reassured before raising his hands up in surrender at Hiro's hard glower, "Oh, come on little brother. I'm a big boy. I can care for myself."

"Not if you don't eat," Hiro denied shaking his head, "Please, don't starve yourself to save money. That doesn't solve anything except to make you sick and what will happen when that happens and we're out of money completely? I can't work. I'm too young."

"Yeah. Alright," Tadashi relented rising to his feet and sighing, "I'll go buy something to eat. Okay, ya big baby?"

Hiro nodded contently, watching as his brother walked away while he settled back against the wall when something shuffled behind him. His ears perked up as his muscles tensed. Mochi blinked lazy eyes at him but seemed otherwise unconcerned.

"You hear that?" Hiro asked though the noise was gone.

He sighed, willing his now racing heart to calm down as he went back to stroking Mochi's soft fur. Another shuffle, a fluttering of wings sort of sound, and Hiro was certain he hadn't imagined it now.

"You alright?" Tadashi asked, returning with a bowl as he tilted his head and gave him a weird look.

"Yeah," Hiro lied nervously as he flashed a smile he didn't feel, "Never better, big brother. Come on. It's getting late."

Tadashi looked at him, unconvinced, but didn't protest.

Hiro forced himself to not look back at the alley.

* * *

Whatever he had heard in the alley was out of his mind by the next day. He was much more occupied with his amazement that Tadashi was speaking with other people that wasn't him and in a manner that was neither suspicious nor hostile. If anything, it rose a suppressed feeling of possessiveness from inside Hiro.

He grinned brightly at whatever Honey Lemon had just said, face lighting up like the tree Cass used to buy so they could decorate, his eyes shone like glittery diamonds. Beside him, GoGo was also smiling which was strange. Hiro didn't think she was capable of smiling.

Honey Lemon just beamed at them before focusing green eyes on him and wave friendly. He waved back, back still pressed against the corner of his bed as he stroked Mochi's fur.

He liked the strange group of friends that practically stalked him when he first arrived, and he figured Tadashi did to. They just seemed to much prefer hanging out with someone their own age and not a bratty little kid like himself.

" _Hi_ ~ _ro_ ," Fred sang as he face suddenly popped up in front of him, causing him to jump in shock; the older boy grinned, face bright and innocent Hiro wondered how he could've survived this long without living in the same shelter as his friends.

"Hey Fred," he greeted, heart pounding and fists clenched tightly round Mochi's fur, "Shouldn't you be over there?"

He gestured towards the small huddle of fast friends, Wasabi having crouched down to join them. Fred waved his hands in their direction as bright eyes focused back on him.

"I couldn't while you sitting over here looking so lonely," the older boy explained with a bright grin as he settled in beside Hiro.

Hiro let him though he made no move to offer him space. That, apparently, was fine with Fred as he squeezed his thin frame on the bed. Mochi immediately crawled from Hiro's lap to beg for attention from the older boy, who scratched his ears almost instantly.

"Traitor," Hiro grumbled under his breath as he glowered at the cat.

"So why are you not over there?" Fred asked suddenly, drawing Hiro's stunned attention up to him as he blinked dumbly.

"I… _err_ ," Hiro grumbled wondering how he was going to explain that they were the first time Tadashi had that wasn't both of theirs and he wanted him to relish in it while it lasted.

Besides, Hiro was fine sitting way over here with Mochi.

"I see," Fred replied in a serious sort of tone and Hiro couldn't tell if he figured it out or not as he continued gazing in the direction of his friends before they lit back up and he explained excitedly, "Have you heard yet? GoGo asked her boss about a job opening, and he's going to interview Tadashi tomorrow."

"Really?" Hiro asked with a happy grin, not yet having been told but figured Tadashi was just waiting for a definite answer. Better to not tell him then raise his hopes only to let him down.

"Uh huh," Fred hummed bending over to press his face against Mochi's fur, "She said she had to pull some serious strings but, hey, if your brother gets it then you won't have to worry about money for a while. It pays really well, and the hours are pretty flexible. Plus, on Fridays she says he buys all his employees treats."

"Sounds wonderful," Hiro muttered looking at Tadashi, who noticed him staring and offered a bright smile Hiro instantly returned.

This was good- whatever _this_ was.

Bright even and he just had to convince himself that the pang in his chest was just from sleeping in such an unsanitary place and not him feeling his brother drift away from him. After all, it was him and Tadashi against the world and nothing was going to change that.

Nothing.

"So do you work?" Hiro asked for the sole purpose of drawing his attention away from his growingly depressing thoughts.

"No. Not really. I do charity mostly," Fred supplied with a bright grin as he focused on him, "Nothing that pays. I figure I best let my parents handle that."

"So you're not an orphan," Hiro murmured before wincing at how disappointing he sounded, like he wished Fred's parents were dead so he'd after to live there with all of them.

Fred either didn't notice or didn't mind as he shrugged, "Nah. Last time I checked they were both still alive and kicking. What about you?"

Hiro suddenly felt very cold as he drew his legs up to his chest and hug them tightly, setting his chin on top of his knees so he could stare at his brother from across the room.

"My parents died when I was three," he explained in a dull voice, "A fire, I think. I was too young to remember them."

"Oh man," Fred whistled in sympathy as he turned to gaze at him.

Hiro shrugged, uncurling his legs as he forced out, "It could be worst. Tadashi had been 11 and I think the night still haunts him. He gets weird whenever he's around fire, at least."

 _Not to mention he's terrified of fire bending._

"Ah jeez," Fred whispered as he turned his focus back on Tadashi like it was the first time ever seeing him, "No wonder he's so crazy protective."

Hiro shrugged again, finding great interest in the blanket underneath him.

It always seemed to be an unspoken rule between the two of them: don't talk about their parents. Now Aunt Cass was dead and Hiro could feel his heart _ache_ from inside his chest. Like it was splintered, seconds away from shattering, and every little thing could set it off. Break it beyond repair.

"What about you? How do you know the others?" he asked, changing the topic off of him and all the loved ones he's lost as he turned back to stare curiously up at Fred.

"We went to the same school when we were all younger," Fred explained, "I remember them all being, like, crazy smart. I was so happy when they wanted to become my friends."

"You didn't have any other friends before?" Hiro inquired curiously tilting his head to the side as he focused on Fred in a new light.

He didn't understand why anyone _wouldn't_ want to be the teen's friend. He was a little eccentric, sure, and a lot odd but something about him warmed Hiro from the inside out and he noticed the same happen in Tadashi when they meet yesterday. That was perhaps the whole reason Tadashi was sitting across the room conversing with people his own age for the first time in forever.

"No," Fred shook his head though he was still smiling, "I was a little strange. Like the deer with the red nose that lit up."

"Rudolph?" Hiro asked, remembering the Christmas story Aunt Cass would read him every Christmas Eve.

Fred nodded, "Yep. That's the one. Rudolph the Red Nose Deer."

Hiro snorted, smiling slightly, before he corrected, "Rudolph's a reindeer. You know, Santa's magic little helpers who drag his sleigh around across the world- impossible, by the way."

"What?" Fred perked up as he turned stunned eyes at him, "You're one of those?"

"One of whom?" Hiro asked, suddenly cautious as he stared meekly up at Fred; awaiting for what felt like the final judgement on his soul.

"Those," and the older boy gestured back towards the group of his friends, "Geniuses with bright futures."

"Genius?" Hiro repeated, the first time anyone that wasn't his family referring to him like that, "You really think so?"

"Sure," Fred shrugged again, "I'm only around them all hours of the day. When they're not all working, of course."

"That reminds me," Hiro spoke, "Why do you come here? To the shelter, I mean, when you have a home."

"Because my friends are here," Fred said like it was obvious, "and even I need a break from the constant ladies swarming me at all times of the day."

Hiro snorted because, unlikely, but then sobered his expression and pressed, "Yeah but why do you return to these friends when you can go make new ones? Ones that don't live in such a dangerous place."

"I don't _want_ new friends," Fred explained simply, without a single hint of irony, as he gazed at his friends and added, "Besides, my dad thinks it's good for me to have friends that keep me grounded."

Hiro wanted to ask grounded to what but then Honey Lemon skipped over to them, peering brightly at them both.

"Come on you two," she pestered reaching down to jerk them both off the mattress; Fred somehow managed to keep his grip on Mochi, "Everybody else is over there."

"Oh, uh, you two go on ahead," Hiro stuttered as he pulled away and took Mochi from Fred's arms, "I don't really do well in groups."

Honey Lemon and Fred gave him identical looks but didn't press, which Hiro was thankful for. It was true when he said that he didn't do large groups, an impressable sense of dread and anxiety filling him, but that wasn't the whole reason he didn't want to go over there.

He offered them a bright grin before sitting back on the mattress, pressing his back against the wall and started stroking Mochi again.

"If you're sure," Honey Lemon muttered, unconvinced as she eyed him oddly; Fred was looking at him in much the same way.

"Uh, oh yeah. I'm sure," Hiro murmured bowing his head and watched from behind a curtain of his bangs as they walked back over to their friends.

Tadashi gave him a sharp look when he didn't join them, and Hiro offered a bright reassuring smile he didn't all the way feel thankful when Tadashi turned back to chatting with the other teens.

Hiro liked them, felt comfortable around them even, but they were also the first people he's ever seen Tadashi warm up to this much as them so he'd sit back and let his brother have this one thing. He deserved it, having spent his entire life watching after him.

None of that explained why it made his heart ache so much.

"I'm doing the right thing here, right Mochi?" he asked glancing down at the still purring cat.

Mochi blinked dark eyes at him but didn't reply, which was fine. Hiro wasn't really expecting him to. He glanced back up at the close group of teens, watching as Tadashi practically beamed at something goofy Fred was saying.

It was fine; he was fine. Tadashi deserved this and he could deal with _sharing_ his brother with other- admittedly awesome- people.

Now he just had to keep telling himself that until he believed it.

* * *

Living in the shelters were a lot different that living with Aunt Cass. For one, the baths were dreadful and Hiro's had to deal with creepy people on several different occasions. He figured it had something to do with his age- being the youngest person at the shelter- but, thankfully, it never escalated past creepy stares.

The sleeping was another complaint. A bed had opened up and- after much convincing- Tadashi was moved several beds down to own of his own and Hiro wasn't going to lie, it took some getting used to. Sleeping, surrounded by strangers, with the only comfort being Mochi curled up beside him, but then Tadashi asked to trade places with the person beside Hiro and, after a purchased lunch at a place way too expensive, he got the spot next to him.

The absolute weirdest (worst?) thing, though, was when Tadashi had gotten the job and ended up taking longer shifts to earn enough money to put them in a safe place financially- especially considering the lunch-bribe all but diminished what little savings they had left over from the bender fight.

It wasn't all bad, though.

GoGo was hardly ever around because she worked about as much as Tadashi, and Wasabi and Honey Lemon both seemed to disappear with jobs of their own and Fred hadn't been lying when he called them geniuses.

GoGo knew everything there was about mechanics, down to the tiniest mechanism Hiro didn't even knew existed much less what role it had. Tadashi would often come home gushing about how much she knew and how much he was learning from her- _the_ _dork_.

Honey Lemon worked at a perfume company, creating the scents that both male and females would flock over and from Hiro could tell, she was the best at it knowing exactly which compound was in each and how they would react with each other, giving off the sweet scents that drove people insane. Unfortunately for her, the work she performed was underappreciated and the hours and pay weren't that impressive.

He wasn't entirely sure what Wasabi did- something that resembled a blacksmith- but the way the older boy spoke reminded Hiro of a passionate employee skilled in his craft.

And Hiro's taken special caution to avoid them when the group was together, escaping with some flimsy excuse as he hurried on by. Tadashi confronted him on the matter more than once but he just dodged the concern with questions of his own or by showing his brother some robot he pieced together with scraps he found wandering around near the shelter- something Tadashi didn't approve of but would always praise once it was finished.

"Don't wander too far," Tadashi sighed as he gripped the oddly shaped newest creation Hiro pieced together, "I don't know what would happen if anything were to happen to you."

"Relax, big brother," Hiro reassured with a bright grin as he took back his robot, "I'll be careful."

He wasn't, always, sometimes getting distracted and wandering off to inspect it only to realize he has to sprint to make it back to the shelter without his brother realizing he was still out. He's had several close calls, but nothing he couldn't just shrug off as he went to sit back on his mattress, Tadashi watching him the entire time.

Hiro supposed Tadashi will never really get over that big brother urge to coddle and shelter him. He isn't sure that he wants him to.

"I brought you back something," Tadashi finally spoke as he forced himself on Hiro's mattress and handed out a carefully wrapped square, "It's one of the treats my boss bought us and there were some leftover so I figured, why not? You've been good as of lately."

"Thanks," Hiro mumbled accepting the present and unwrapping it only to realize he didn't recognize what it was; he turned back to stare at his brother as he asked, "What is it?"

"Don't know?" Tadashi admitted reaching over to pick off a corner and tossing it in his mouth, "It's tasty though."

And it was, the whole thing gone before he realized he'd taken the first bite. Beside him, Tadashi chuckled as he ruffled his hair.

"So how was your day?" Tadashi inquired after a pregnant pause and Hiro frowned; it wasn't the first time Tadashi's asked that and he knew it was a ploy to figure out if Hiro was obeying the rules for whenever Tadashi wasn't around: don't talk to strangers, don't wander too far away from the shelter, and especially don't lurk too close to an alley even if it seems empty.

"Good," Hiro offered hesitating only slightly, "Slow."

"I see," Tadashi nodded reaching out to scratch Mochi's head subconsciously, "That's good."

Hiro hummed in agreement, squirming uncomfortably before he asked, "And what about you? Did you get any weird costumers today?"

"Weird? No," Tadashi admitted shaking his head, voice lost in thought, "Although several guards came in asking for runaway benders. Apparently they're getting restless."

"Guards? All the way out here?" Hiro blurted in amazement because one of the perks for staying in a shelter was that Imperial Guards considered themselves too high and mighty to venture out there; it made it easier to hide although he didn't suspect anyone was looking for them.

"Yeah," Tadashi nodded before frowning and focused on Hiro, "I want you to stay indoors for a couple of days. Until I'm certain that they're gone."

"You're _grounding_ me?" Hiro demanded incredulously because that was a little ridiculous- even for his brother.

"Not grounding just… stay indoors, please?" Tadashi all but begged and Hiro sighed but relented with a meek nod.

And the next day he obeyed, Fred- being the only one who seemed to not be busy all the time- showed up with stuffed bread. Hiro grinned upon seeing him, grateful for the company.

"Tadashi said I might find you here," Fred panted as he grinned, plopping down beside him and offering a bun filled with meat.

Hiro accepted, hungrily taking a bite out of it, before he blinked at Fred and frowned as he demanded, "Did he send you to check up on me?"

"What?" Fred asked blinking in surprise before bursting out in laughter and quickly reassured, "No. Nothing like that. He just worries about you, ya know, and the Imperial Guard venturing this far out in the city kind of freaks him out. They're all like that?"

"They who?" Hiro questioned, curiosity peaking as he turned his entranced gaze back up at Fred.

Fred took another bit, chewed and swallowed before responding, "All of them: Wasabi, GoGo and Honey Lemon. They're not really fond of them."

"What? Why?" Hiro asked realizing it was probably the first time since meeting the others that someone would explain what caused them to end up at the shelter; some nights he suspected Tadashi knew, which wouldn't have surprised him all that much. They spend _a_ _lot_ of time together.

"There was a fire," Fred explained fondling with the bread nervously, "When we were barely past the age of 10. No one died, though, but they all became homeless and the Guard arrested their parents for being out at night."

Hiro swallowed at the thought.

"What happened to them? Why weren't they arrested?" he asked and Fred wasn't meeting his gaze as he played with the bread in his hands.

"They were really young," Fred offered with a shrug, "They were placed in an orphanage until they reached of age and was kicked out. Then they ended up here and I offered them a place with me but they all said no. I think they don't want to be a burden."

"Yeah, well, taking in three other people is a large difference," Hiro explained and Fred chuckled dryly, shrugging.

"Not really. I don't have any siblings and think it would be cool. I'm sure my parents would agree."

Hiro seriously doubted it, not sure where Fred lived but was almost certain it wasn't big enough to house three other people.

"Eh, it's not so bad here," Hiro admitted leaning back and stretching out short legs as he shrugged, "It kind of grows on you. Besides, you're here _every_ _day_ so it's not like they never see you or anything."

"Yeah," Fred agreed, warm spark lighting up his eyes before a loud noise echoed from the doorway of the shelter and they turned both their attention towards it; a rock settling deep inside Hiro's gut.

Two men wearing Imperial uniforms stood arguing with the man in charge before the man threw both his hands in the air, turning his back on them. He snapped something over his shoulder but Hiro couldn't make it out.

"What are they doing here?" he whispered-hissed to Fred who looked as stunned as he felt.

"Don't know," he admitted reaching out to grasp Hiro's arm, "but don't draw attention over here. Stay down."

Hiro obeyed, watching as one of the Guards seemed to thank the still peeved owner before turning their attention back inside the shelter. One of them wrinkled their nose as they both entered, dark eyes taking in the surroundings.

Only a couple people were still inside- most either too sick or old to move around. The heat inside the cramped room probably not making their situation any better, and Hiro watched as the guards strolled down the winding rows of unkempt beds.

They'd split up, one taking the right side while the other took the left, and soon one of them stopped in front of the boys narrowing green eyes at them.

"You two look a little young to be cooped up inside all day," he observed, voice cool and indifferent, and Hiro felt his heart sped up until it threatened to burst out from his chest.

"Bad ankle," Fred lied smoothly, stunning Hiro.

He was starting to believe that Fred had been incapable of lying. Now he knew that he was wrong as Fred gazed calmly up at the guard, one leg stretched out in front of his as he reached over to grasp Hiro's neck in the crook of his elbow.

"This little guy," he explained equally as effortlessly, "is caring for me."

"I see," the guard murmured before bending down to inspect them before the name card on the mattress, claiming it as Hiro's, "Mr. Hamada."

"Oh please," Fred gushed with a certain steel in his eyes that didn't match his voice, "No one really calls me that. Fred, if you would please."

The guard sneered his teeth at him, veins in his throat poking out as he snarled, "I'd rather not," his eyes cut over to Hiro still sitting stiffly beside Fred before he replied, "You've got a good friend there kid."

"The best," Fred nodded and the guard straightened back up.

"Alright, have either of you seen any suspicious characters around? Perhaps someone you caught bending?" he demanded and both boys shook their heads.

"Who would be dumb enough to bend in public?" Hiro finally blurted out, feeling obligated to say _something_ before he had a chance to stop himself.

Fred gave him a weird look but not in the reprimanding sort of way Tadashi did as the guard just shrugged, "The truly desperate. Listen, either one of you see something inform us immediately. Got it?"

They nodded and he moved on, Hiro letting out a breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding. Beside him, Fred watched them go with narrowed eyes. Cautious eyes. It was a gaze he hadn't been aware the seemingly _always_ happy boy was capable of making.

"Fred?" he whispered-breathed as he hunched down like they were two friends sharing a sacred secret.

For all Hiro knew, they were.

"They must be getting desperate," the older boy murmured still not meeting his gaze as wheels turned somewhere behind blue eyes.

"Who? The guards?" Hiro continued to pester, keeping his voice low despite the fact the guards were well out of earshot by now and no one was around to eavesdrop on them.

Fred looked at him like it was the first time he saw him, eyes wide and face paler than usual. He still looked serious as he gazed at Hiro, mulling over what he can and shouldn't tell him. Otherwise, Tadashi might have a fit.

"Fred?" Hiro pressed, bending so he could gaze earnestly in Fred's eyes.

"They're looking for someone," Fred explained after a slight pause, gaze shifting back over to the door the guards had left from, "The Avatar."

Goosebumps raced down the back of Hiro's spine at the words as he followed Fred's gaze and asked, "Why? Has signs of one appearing started popping up?"

He flashed to the bender fight and all those people recognizing who he was. It would have been so simple to run to the Empire and rat him out, but the guards didn't seem to recognize him and all those people were benders, wanted by the Empire also and had as much to lose as him.

"No," Fred said in a distant voice as he blinked and looked back down at Hiro and shrugged, "That's why they're so desperate. They can't find the one bender they're looking for."

"Oh," Hiro murmured puckering his face in a thoughtful one as he asked, "Is that why they came way out here?"

"Who knows," Fred sighed before breaking out in a bright grin and laughed, "What were they thinking? A person that powerful wouldn't be caught in the middle of this city. There's no escape unless you're a non-bender."

"Right," Hiro swallowed, forcing a carefree smile across his features and wondered how Fred would react if he knew that the Avatar had ended up trapped in this city and was sitting right next to him, upholding a conversation.

"Are you scared of them?" Hiro suddenly spoke up after a pregnant pause.

"Who?" Fred asked as he blinked at the sudden question, head tilted to the side in confusion as he scrunched his face at Hiro in thought, "The Avatar? Nah. I think it would be cool to meet them in person. Don't you?"

 _Not_ _really_.

"I suppose so," Hiro said instead as he shrugged and ducked his expression, "I think I would be scared. Confronting someone who's wanted that badly."

Fred puffed out his cheeks as he shrugged and explained, "The Empire are just scared of someone stopping them. At least, that's what my dad always says."

"You're dad's against the Empire?" Hiro asked, head jerking upwards so he could gaze at Fred in astonishment.

Fred nodded, seemingly unfazed. After that, Fred veered them off into idle conversation Hiro was growing fond of. They talked and laughed, Fred's eccentric behavior making something light and warm settle in his chest. It was nice. Comforting.

Tadashi got off work early and brought back dinner. Fred said his good-byes and Hiro watched him go with a peaceful expression settled across his features. If Tadashi noticed, he never commented.

That night, it rained.


	6. Chapter 6

6:

Hiro was surprised to how well he adapted to living in the shelter, even more surprised to how well he adapted to waking up alone- Tadashi having already left to go to work by then.

It was odd and disconcerting at first but was slowly starting to become routine. Normal.

The others, of course, had theories about it. Honey Lemon claimed it was because of his youth, that, because of how young he still was, he was able to adapt easier to his surroundings. Wasabi seemed to agree with the premise of that except he threw in losing his parents at such a young age, forcing him to learn how to adapt. GoGo didn't seem to have an opinion on the matter and Fred just nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with his friends.

They were, Hiro was quickly starting to learn in the rare moments he ended up alone with one of them, a close knit bunch that thought highly of each other- _especially_ Fred who never seemed to stop praising them.

It wasn't all bias praise, though, he confided in Hiro once that his friends would be better if they stopped claiming all his ideas was a work of 'fantasy' and 'impossible.' Hiro just laughed and agreed, relishing the rare moments he spent with them.

He knew Tadashi would be beyond thrilled if he joined them whenever they huddled together before night fell, but he could never bring himself to. They were _Tadashi's_ friends, not his, and Tadashi deserved something that was just _his_ for a change.

He was starting to get used to that too- spending less time with his brother and his newfound clique of friends and more time by himself or with Mochi tinkering with some new parts he found or GoGo smuggled for him (she cared, he suspected, but was too proud to admit it).

"So why didn't you tell me the Imperial Guards showed up here?" Tadashi's voice suddenly demanded and Hiro froze, creepy chill crawling down the base of his spine as he realized Fred must have accidently told.

Not that Fred was at fault, Hiro never voiced how the two of them should keep it hidden. He didn't even think he told himself that, it was just something that _kind_ _of_ happened and several days had passed without Tadashi ever knowing.

"You never asked so I never answered," Hiro replied, voice calm as he gazed up from the robot he was dismantling so he could start over, to his brother practically glowering at him.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, seemingly not impressed. Hiro knew then that he was in trouble, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was getting in trouble to begin with. Tadashi had been the one who told him to stay indoors.

"Listen Hiro," Tadashi suddenly muttered, voice soft as he bent down beside his brother on the mattress, "I don't like the idea of you being alone with them."

"I'm not a child," Hiro snapped before he could consider the consequences, bolting upright to his feet so he could glower down at his brother and added, "I can take care of myself. Besides, I wasn't alone. Fred had been here with me."

"I know," Tadashi sighed wearily, as he ran an aged hand down his tired face.

He looked exhausted and a pang of guilt struck Hiro. He _was_ _the_ _reason_ Tadashi always looked so worn and ancient _all_ _the_ _time_. His youthful stubbornness was the only thing keeping him from rushing to quick apologies.

So instead he stared down at his brother, shoving away the feeling in his chest, as he watched him closely. After all, he took quiet pride in being able to read Tadashi like a book.

"Hiro," Tadashi finally said after what felt like forever as he turned a dark expression up at him, "you understand why I feel uneasy about you being alone with the Imperial Guard, right? You know why I don't like them."

Hiro shrugged, "Sure."

"Hiro," Tadashi sighed again rubbing his face with tired hands, "they killed Aunt Cass."

Hiro froze at the words, always suspecting but never brave enough to voice his opinion vocally. Tadashi must be at his limits end if he willing just said something like that.

"What?" was all he could think of to say, eyes wide and skin pale though there was no way Tadashi noticed as he was still refusing to meet his gaze.

"That fire was no accident," Tadashi said and this time he did meet Hiro's gaze and the younger boy instantly wished that he hadn't.

Tadashi's eyes were hard and rough like coal and it made Hiro uneasy. Like he knew Hiro blamed himself for their aunt's death.

"I don't think it was supposed to cause any casualties, though," Tadashi continued, voice harsh and bitter as he gazed up at Hiro, "but Cass had been sleeping and neither one of us were home because I was too busy chasing my irresponsible little brother halfway across town."

"Irresponsible?" Hiro demanded, the only word that seemed to make sense at the moment as he waved frantic arms around him.

"Yeah," Tadashi agreed and there were no cushioning it as he brought his glare back up towards his brother and he continued, "Irresponsible. That's usually what you call someone who breaks the law by sneaking out at night, then again when he goes to forbidden bender fights and _participates_."

The last word was spoken in a whisper- like he was afraid of people overhearing them- but it stung all the same. Words of a viper, lashing out at its master.

"Tadashi-" and Hiro isn't sure what he was going to say; he didn't know if he was going to apologize or argue but he was so thankful when they were interrupted by the stranger.

"Hello _boys_ ," the woman practically purred, strange gaze narrowing in on Tadashi as she swooped forward speaking in husky tones, "Wanna have some fun for a little cash?"

"No," Tadashi spoke, shoving her off in a way that surprised Hiro.

Tadashi was never rude, especially not to women. Yet he pushed her back with a force that sent her sprawling on the ground unladylike. Tears gathered in her expression as she stiffened, turning to gaze back at him.

"Come on now," she pleaded, voice desperate as she latched back onto Tadashi nails clawing at his clothing in a desperation Hiro's yet to see in anyone, "I need some money and I'll unsure a good time."

She was ripping at his clothes now, trying to disrobe him in the middle of everyone and Hiro just watched in dumb shocked as Tadashi pushed her back to the ground.

"I said no," he snapped at her, "and I'll say it again: no. I don't have time to deal with the likes of you and I definitely don't have any money to _waste_ on you."

"But," the woman blubbered, rising back to jerk him down with her, "you have enough to waste on _him_ , and I'm better. I promise I'm better."

"No!" Tadashi screamed, struggling against her grip and it was then that Hiro realized they were drawing unwanted attention to themselves.

The woman ended up back on the ground, tears streaming down her face once again and a man Hiro's seen maybe twice in the bath walked over towards them. He was a tall man, with a wide girth and he always struck Hiro as friendly before. Now he looked downright lethal.

"Hey buddy!" he shouted stepping up to Tadashi with a glower that caused Hiro to shuffle uncomfortably, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I told her no," Tadashi explained still glaring in a way Hiro's never seen before, "and she won't go away."

"Then why don't you show some compassion and agree?" the man demanded like it was obvious, "Instead of shoving her to the ground like worthless trash."

"If she keeps it up," Tadashi replied, dangerous glint in his eyes as he bared his shoulders and practically snarled, "she won't be any better."

Hiro blinked at his brother's words, everything about this wrong.

He didn't go around insulting people, women especially, and he's never said anything so callus before. Whenever girls at the café flocked all over him, begging him for his number he'd politely decline with a patient smile and kind eyes.

"Yeah because you're so high and mighty, aren't you?" the man demanded, shoving at Tadashi's chest.

Tadashi stumbled but didn't fall as he all but snarled, "I respect other people when they say no and I don't pretend to cry to seek sympathy from dense blokes like you."

He shoved back; the man stumbled back in surprise.

Wrong. Everything was wrong.

"Tadashi-" Hiro spoke up in protest but his brother glared at him, eyes intense and _burning_.

"Stay out of this Hiro," Tadashi snapped and his voice was cold enough to burn and Hiro blinked dumbly back.

He didn't even know Tadashi was capable of getting this angry.

"I told her no yesterday," Tadashi explained back to the man who looked seconds away from hitting him, "and the day before that and every day since arriving here. I don't want to do it, and I never will. Now leave me and my little brother _alone_."

The woman sobbed something that didn't make sense while his brother's words processed in Hiro's brain. _Every day since they arrived here._ Hiro never even knew, never once suspected someone was throwing themselves at his brother that much.

"That gives you no right to make her cry," the man protested, unperturbed.

Hiro narrowed his expression, the words finally making sense and it made him _angry_ that someone would pester his brother that much. That they would take advantage of his kind heart and endless patience in such an unforgiving way.

"He said no," Hiro spoke up, somehow ending up between the strangers and his brother as he glared in all his righteous fury, "So take a hint and _go_ _away_."

"Hiro," Tadashi protested behind him, voice softer than it had been a few minutes ago and Hiro didn't bother turning around to look at him.

The man seemed stunned but was relentless and Hiro was certain they were about to have a fight they were surely going to lose when there was a flash of black and GoGo ended up between them.

"What's going on here?" she demanded, voice seemingly disinterested but her eyes were cold enough to cause frostbite as she took in the scene, "What's up with her?"

"Why don't you ask your friends?" the man suggested, growing uneasy when he realized a girl had stepped in.

A true gentleman at heart then. What a waste.

"No need," GoGo said after a pause, popping a bubble and continued in a bored tone, "I trust them, not her, so you both can take a hike."

"Now wait just a second-" the man never even got to finish.

Quicker than Hiro's ever seen anybody move before, GoGo's fist connected with his face. He reeled back, stunned at the force she exerted as he almost landed on the still sobbing woman. GoGo's impassive eyes turned to her, a sneer breaking across her pretty features.

"And _you_ ," she snarled and she no longer sounded calm but angry, "quit with the crocodile tears and get out of my face and never talk to either of them ever again. They're not interested in what you have to offer."

"I need the money though," the woman begged, like she was going to appeal to GoGo's feminine nature that way.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

"That's not their problem," GoGo growled, "so go away, and leave them alone."

To Hiro's surprise, both the man and woman left. The man's shoulders still seemed tense as he stormed away but, then again, so did Tadashi's. GoGo turned to eye Tadashi before stepping over to make sure he was alright, disregarding Hiro completely.

Hiro blinked, unaccustomed to being shoved aside, before he turned worriedly towards his brother. GoGo's hand was set against his shoulder as they stared into each other's eyes, seemingly having a silent conversation. It was strange, being locked out of the loop when it came to his brother.

"Tadashi?" he asked, breaking the silence and GoGo pulled away to stare at him closely while Tadashi seemed to refocus on his brother and the anger _drained_ from his features.

"Hiro, I think you should go to bed now," he said and though his voice wasn't unkind it still sent something bitter coursing through his blood.

Instinctively, Hiro knew he wasn't angry with his brother- had never really been. He was just _angry_ and he had no idea why. He wasn't angry anymore but scared. Terrified because until then he hadn't accepted their situation but now there was no denying it.

There was a reason they chose to avoid the shelters before.

"Okay," he said, much more meek and submissive then he had been before as he glanced between his brother and his brother's friend as he swallowed and nodded as if it made sense.

It didn't but he chose to ignore that thought as he stepped around his brother to go sit on the mattress. GoGo glanced down at him, eyes unreadable, before she turned back towards his brother and whispered something too soft for Hiro to make out. Tadashi nodded, moving away when she did.

Hiro let them go, not bothering to call after his brother like he very much wanted to, stomping on that possessive urge to beckon his brother back because he knew Tadashi would pick him. He's spent his entire life picking him, and all Hiro had to do was call for him.

Mochi meowed, making himself known and Hiro buried his face in soft fur as he felt the choking urge to monopolize his brother from people who care and are just trying to help. It _hurt_ , more than he ever thought it would before.

"Am I a terrible person?" Hiro whispered softly to the cat, Mochi unable to do anything but stare up in his eyes with bright brown ones of his own.

Something that resembled a laugh bubbled out from his throat as he curled up on the flimsy mattress, face directed towards the wall as he tried to will sleep to overcome him all the while trying to convince himself that tomorrow everything would be better.

He was wrong, it wasn't.

* * *

Sometime during the night Hiro must have eventually fallen asleep because he was awakened by Tadashi shaking his arm lightly.

He blinked bleary eyes up at his stone-faced brother, light filtering in the oversized room by the holes in the walls. Morning, then, and by the looks of Tadashi's clear eyes he's been awake for a while though he wasn't showing any signs of sleep depravity so Hiro just yawned and blinked up at him.

"Tadashi, what-" he started to ask when Tadashi shushed him, kneeling down beside his mattress as he continued to gaze at him in a way that concerned Hiro.

"Come on, knucklehead," Tadashi urged as he whispered, "Let's go bathe."

Something that, because of Tadashi's early schedule, they haven't done together recently. Hiro had just assumed his brother trusted him into not getting into any more trouble, a feeling he relished because it was as precious as it was rare. Tadashi had never been able to let Hiro wander off by himself for very long.

"But," Hiro protested furrowing his brow as he tried to make the words in his brain make sense, "I thought you have to work."

"I do," Tadashi practically breathed and it concerned Hiro that he wasn't able to _read_ his brother like he normally could, "Now, come on. It'll make me feel better."

There was really no arguing with that.

Hiro allowed himself to be led to the bathhouse, unsurprised to find it empty. Somewhere deep down inside, he could feel that it was too early for any sane person to be awake. Tadashi washed them both off quickly, his firm fingers gentle as they brushed against his skin.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked after a prolonged silence as he shifted to glance back at his brother, "Is something wrong?" _Something like the woman._

"No," Tadashi said bluntly, an obvious lie.

Hiro twisted, trying to lock eyes with his brother but Tadashi just shifted his shoulders so he was back to facing in front of him, a small frown crossing the younger boy's face.

"Tadashi, I thought we swore to never lie to each other," Hiro tried and Tadashi's hands faltered ever-so-slightly but it was there and Hiro detected it.

"We did," Tadashi said smoothly enough, voice barren of all emotions as he continued to scrub at Hiro's back, "and I'm not lying. Nothing's wrong. I won't let it be."

"Won't let _what_ be?" Hiro pestered tilting his head back slightly but keeping the rest of him stiff and still.

"Nothing," Tadashi repeated, increasing the pressure he was using to scrub Hiro's skin, "Nothing so quit asking so many questions _all_ _the_ _time_ -"

"Ow!" Hiro screamed, leaping up in the water when the pressure became too intense and he turned hurt eyes towards his equally stunned brother.

"Hiro, I didn't mean that," he said first, rising to his feet to inspect Hiro worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hiro replied, voice sounding snappy as he folded his arms over his stomach and stared down at his brother with a pleading expression, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," and there it was again. Lying.

"Tadashi," but then his foot slipped and he managed out an indigent squawk before he tumbled backwards in soapy water.

He blinked, looking up at the dark figure above the surface as they blocked out the light, bending down to help him sit back upright. He coughed on reflex, Tadashi's warm hand banging against his back firmly while his other stroked his hair with a gentleness Hiro hasn't felt since he was sick.

"Tadashi?" he finally managed out as he continued choking on the water in his lungs and nose.

"It's alright," Tadashi soothed, hands caressing him like they used to whenever Hiro was woken in the middle of the night, half-crazed from nightmares.

It _felt_ wrong.

Hiro knew it did though he couldn't bring himself to pull away. To push his brother any further than he had already managed.

"Tadashi," he finally spoke once he regained his senses and no longer felt as waterlogged, "You're going to be late for work."

Tadashi's hands stiffened before his brother sighed, hands pulling away as he asked, "Will you be alright here by yourself for the day?"

"Sure," Hiro shrugged, "I might spend the day getting some fresh air, stretching my legs. The air in here always seem so _stale_."

"Yeah, well," Tadashi chuckled as the hands disappeared and his brother stood up to get his clothes, "Don't venture too far."

Hiro forced a grin as he said as innocently as he could manage, "Do I ever?"

"I wouldn't know," Tadashi replied as he turned back to him, beads of water dripping from his hair, "It's not like you ever talk to me anymore. Not like you used to."

Hiro tensed, aware of the argument precariously away from starting. He didn't raise to the bait.

"We grew up Tadashi," he said as sensibly as he could manage, "You know this."

"Well, I don't like it," Tadashi admitted as he walked back over to Hiro, stroking his face gently, "and I miss talking with you."

"Me too," Hiro admitted softly, bowing his head as Tadashi's long fingers carded through the dark strands of his hair, "but you're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Yeah, yeah," Tadashi mumbled as he bent over to plant a firm kiss in Hiro's hair, "Stay safe. I mean it Hiro."

"It's like you don't even trust me," Hiro accused teasingly as he swatted his older brother away, "Now go before you get fired."

Tadashi smirked at him one last time before disappearing out the door, leaving Hiro alone in the bath. He sighed, sinking back in the lukewarm water until it reached his shoulders, lapping around his ears. He hadn't been sitting there that long before he was aware of another figure in there with him.

He went to turn around to check who it was when the water seemed to tighten around him, pinning him in the tub and he jerked weakly. No use, the water had somehow seemed to have been turned to concrete.

"Water bending," he gasped in surprise as he continued to jerk weakly, wondering why water benders keep seeming to attack him.

"Correct," a female voice purred from behind his ear, "Unfortunately, you won't be alive long enough to spread the news."

The water seemed to crawl up his body, towards his face and Hiro knew he was capable of stopping it but still afraid of what Tadashi would think if he did. Besides, it wasn't like he could hurt a woman even if she was trying to kill him.

He thrashed, water lapping around him, when someone else walked in and the water stopped. Sinking back harmlessly in the tub.

He turned, stumbling from the tub to stare at the newcomers.

The woman was the same one from yesterday, the one that had been harassing Tadashi. The other person Hiro didn't recognize but was still immensely grateful as he stumbled out from the tub, jerking his clothes back on.

"Hey kid," his savior started, the woman's eyes burning in fury as she glared at Hiro.

"Bye," Hiro grunted, finished redressing himself and bolting from the bathhouse.

He didn't care so much where he was going, only that he was getting away. His hands were shaking and his breathe was uneven but all he could think was to get away. Far, far away from the shelter and that woman and the fact that he was so close to fighting back.

If they hadn't been interrupted, if that stranger hadn't rescued him, then he had no idea how that would've turned out differently. He didn't know if he would be able to overpower his attacker nor how anyone would respond if he did.

"Hiro?" a familiar feminine voice asked and he blinked, tensing as Honey Lemon came into view dressed in bright clothes, long blond hair was tied back as concerned green eyes seemed to focus on him intently.

"Honey Lemon," he breathed with forced calm as he released a pent-up breath and asked, "What are you doing out so early?"

"I have work, silly," she told him with a bright grin and that's when he realized she was carrying a tray filled with various colored liquids in glasses.

"Oh right," Hiro murmured, heart calming down slightly as he shuffled uncomfortably and just blurted, "Are you aware of the water bender at our shelter?"

She blinked, not comprehending, before she asked, "What?"

Hiro blinked too, suddenly ashamed at having said that before he shook his head and lied, "Nothing."

"Hiro," and her tone was gentle, just like Aunt Cass's had been before she was killed in that fire; the reminder of that sending another pang through Hiro's chest, sucking his breath out and making him sway dizzily.

"Hiro!" and she sounded concerned and he shook his head, forcing himself to calm down for her.

"I'm fine," he reassured, locking eyes with her wide concerned green ones, "I just… have a lot on my mind."

"You said something about a water bender at the shelter," Honey Lemon urged, "How do you know? Did they try to hurt you?"

"I- it's nothing," he repeated because there was no way he could tell her- or anybody, really- that they had just tried _drowning_ him and he wasn't even entirely sure why. Other than Tadashi constantly rejecting her advances but it didn't seem like anyone could be _that_ petty.

"Hiro," Honey Lemon reprimanded gently enough as she gave him a disbelieving look, "You're about as terrible a liar as Tadashi."

At the mention of his brother, Hiro stiffened before pleading a little too quickly to be considered either calm or sane, "Please, please, _please_ don't tell Tadashi what I told you. I'm just… overreacting."

Because the longer he thought about it, the more he realized it was silly to think the person that tried killing him was a bender. They were either all locked up or too afraid to reveal themselves to the rest of the world- him and Tadashi included.

"Hiro, something's not right," Honey Lemon protested anyways, obviously very concerned now as she reached out to touch his shoulder but he jerked away, a bolt of fear rushing through him again.

She blinked, retracting her hand so quickly he was afraid he'd _hurt_ her. That he'd allowed his panic and fear to overcome him and he lashed out subconsciously. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself if he did.

Honey Lemon didn't look hurt or scared, though, she just looked concerned.

"I'm sorry," he panted, feeling as if his heart was going to explode from all the fear he felt.

"Sorry?" she asked before shaking her head and reassuring, "You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I should be sorry. I don't mean to pry I just… want to help you."

"I don't need help," Hiro gasped, practically choking on the words as he inched away, "I'm fine."

Then he was gone.

* * *

"What's up with you?" GoGo's voice asked suddenly, causing Tadashi to blink in shock.

"Huh?" he asked, turning his attention towards her.

"What's up with you," she repeated, patiently, as she came to sit beside him straddling the chair beside his and clarified, "You're looking kind of mopey."

"I'm _not_ mopey," Tadashi protested with a slight frown before the slight worry lines in his face ceased and he turned back to her and asked, "I can't seem to get my mind off that woman."

"You mean that one who wanted to rob you blind?" GoGo asked, eyes intensifying to startling degrees, "Why are you bothering yourself so much over her?"

"I don't know," Tadashi admitted allowing his face fall back to the table, "Something about her seemed different. Off, and not in a good way."

"Is it ever?" GoGo snorted before she glanced back over to him and inquired seriously, "Does this have something to do about your brother?"

"Hiro? No," Tadashi responded shaking his head, "For the first time it doesn't concern him. Perhaps I'm just not used to worrying about something that _didn't_ involve him."

"Overprotective," she grumbled with a dramatic eye roll before focusing back on him and asked, "He say anything? About what happened, what he saw?"

Tadashi paused, thinking seriously, before he shook his head and murmured, "No. He seemed concerned but that's normal, right? He kept asking if something was wrong."

"Is that normal?" GoGo asked in what sounded like a challenge as a dark eyebrow hitched up on her forehead.

"I don't know," and he started to sound like a broken record so he added, "He's always been able to read into stuff so well, and he's _smart_. I'm almost certain he's figured it out by now."

"Yeah, smart," GoGo agreed with another snort and eye roll, causing Tadashi to frown and turn back towards her.

"Are you insinuating Hiro's _not_ smart?" and he tried not to sound too defensive but it was hard when it involved his brother.

"Please, you'd have to be a certified idiot to not be able to see that brother of yours is smart. More than that, he's practically a genius and could outdo any of us on our best days, and I once considered us the smartest bunch in the whole shelter," she replied and it sounded like she was just reciting facts.

"That's quite some praise," he pointed out, turning his attention back to the table.

"Yeah, well, it's true," she responded, "and Honey Lemon and Wasabi would agree. We've all seen what the kid's made out of a couple of _scraps_. It makes me wonder what Wonder Woman he sprouted out of."

At the mention of his mother, as slight as it was, Tadashi tensed.

"I'm sure that sometimes he does too," Tadashi finally said as he cut his gaze back towards her and elaborated, "They died before he was old enough to remember them. He just has stories and vague memories."

"Must be hard," GoGo muttered, voice dropping the slightest in sympathy as she turned her gaze to the table and added, "I can sort of relate. My parents were taken away when I was young, too young, and there's nothing like the feeling of being ripped away from those you love."

"I know that feeling all too well," Tadashi agreed, "My aunt died recently."

The tension in the room seemed to intensify as GoGo's sharp gaze cut over to him, awaiting for an explanation but kind enough not to pry. It was one of the many things he enjoyed about her (all of them, really). They knew where his boundaries lie and were considerate enough to not cross over them.

Hiro seemed to have no sense of boundaries but, then again, Tadashi suspected that he never really has any where it concerns his brother. All he had to do was gaze at him with those big brown eyes of his and Tadashi would bend over backwards to make him happy.

The others didn't have that luxury and had to work to get in Tadashi's good graces, something none of them seemed to have minded all that much. They seemed willing to accept him as he was, patiently and with bright smiles.

"She took me and my brother in after the fire," Tadashi explained, hands clenched in fists as he thought back to her and the warmth and love he felt with her around, "She was wonderful. Strong. I think you would've enjoyed her a lot."

GoGo snorted in what he assumed was agreement but didn't interrupt.

Tadashi sucked in another breath, ignoring the way his eyes were starting to grow misty, before continued, "She became everything you could ever expect from anyone, and she just dropped everything to save two nephews she hardly knew, and she loved us unconditionally which sometimes isn't the easiest thing to do."

"That's the funny part about blood," GoGo whispered, eyes sort of vague before she blinked and turned back to him and nodded, "Go on."

"She was great," Tadashi continued as he willed the tears away, the pain in his chest still fresh and once he was able to take control back over his emotions he finished, "and now she's gone. Dead and never coming back."

"That bites," GoGo hissed, avoiding his gaze, "It must be hard on the little guy."

"That's the thing," Tadashi whispered dropping his expression to the table, "I wouldn't know. I never even asked. It was like I don't care, I just don't want to share this pain I feel inside."

"I understand," GoGo nodded, "You want to be a sissy about and pretend like you're the only one hurting and that no one will ever understand because they're not you."

"That's not-" Tadashi protested, furrowing his brow as he considered her words and realized that perhaps she wasn't so far off; he hasn't talked to Hiro about it, except for yesterday and he just kind of forced it all on his brother at once.

"I know," GoGo said softer than before as she continued to stare him down, "but your brother needs someone to help him through this. _That's_ the worst part about younger siblings."

"Nothing about having Hiro around is bad," Tadashi protested firmly, shaking his head and clenching his fists before forcing them to relax and concluded, "He's the one constant I seem to have. I can't even imagine anything bad happening to him."

"Even if that means to constantly be strong about every little thing?" GoGo challenged, bending forward to scrutinize him closely, "To never once be weak?"

"Hiro's worth it."

And that was all there was to it. He was worth it, and Tadashi wouldn't even dream of having it any other way because it was _Hiro_ and Hiro was his younger brother and he'd protect him, even if that meant never being able to succumb to his mourning.

Someone knocked on the door, drawing them away from their conversation, and their boss's head peeked inside. He grinned slightly upon seeing them, probably imagining them together as anything other than friends which was too weird for Tadashi to even consider. He was a heck of a mechanic though.

"Hey crazy kids," he addressed with a bright smile that made his eyes sparkle, "It's getting pretty dark. You two should probably head back."

"Right," GoGo agreed, standing from her chair and turning towards Tadashi and gestured, "Come on before we get locked out and risk getting caught."

Tadashi nodded and followed her out of the room.

He made a quick stop for dinner before briskly walking back towards the shelter. They made it in the nick of time, the owner of the shelter sighing at the sight of them as he held the door cracked so they could both hurry inside.

"Young people," he snorted rolling his eyes as he clicked the lock in place, "working all the time it seems."

"Got to make a living somehow," GoGo replied with a shrug, "Sometimes you just got to remember to woman up."

"Right," the owner agreed though he didn't seem to really be listening anymore, returning to his desk.

Tadashi smiled at him before hurrying to where he knew Hiro slept. The bed was empty, though, and he felt something that resembled panic start to settle in as he turned to search for his brother among the rest of the residents. He caught sight of Wasabi, lounging tiredly while he flipped through an old book. Honey Lemon was combing her fingers through long blond hair, grinning up at GoGo.

No Hiro.

"Alright, don't panic," he murmured to himself though the way his hands were shaking he'd venture a guess and say he was way past panic.

Something wasn't right. He could _feel_ it, and though he refused to accept the steadily overwhelming realization he knew he wouldn't be able to deny it for too long.

Hiro wasn't there.

* * *

Hiro knew he screwed up when the shelter came into view, bleak and depressing as always, and he sprinted the last couple of meters only to yank on the silver ringed doorknobs vainly.

"No!" he shouted desperately, resisting the urge to break down and cry in the middle of the streets, "Come on! You've got to let me in!"

No answer.

"I know you're in there!" Hiro screamed, rearing back to kick the door with the heel of his foot as he fought back tears of frustration, "Quit pretending like you're not! _Please_ , let me in!"

"Nope. Sorry," the owner's voice denied after a long pause, followed by a bang as he struck the wooden surface from the other side; Hiro leapt back in surprise, eyes frantic with panic.

"But you can't just _leave_ me out here," Hiro reasoned as he rested both his palms against the wood, pressing his face against the surface, " _Please_. I won't stay out so long again."

He'd just been so panicked from his attack in the bathhouse, and then again with his confrontation with Honey Lemon that he'd managed to get himself lost, and he hadn't managed to find his way back quick enough.

"Sorry, but you know the rules."

Hiro frowned. He didn't sound very sorry.

Then there was another noise and Hiro brightened as he heard Tadashi's voice ask, "Hiro? Hiro, _please_ tell me that that's not you out there right now."

And he sounded so desperate and scared that Hiro swallowed thickly before forcing out, "Sorry but I can't do that. I'm sorry Tadashi."

"No, _God_ _no_ , don't be sorry," Tadashi begged, voice sounding broken in a way that concerned Hiro; his brother never begged.

"But I screwed up," Hiro reasoned as he stepped back up to the door, pressing his forehead against it longingly. Tadashi was just on the other side, waiting for him. So close yet so far.

"No," Tadashi choked again, closer now, "No you didn't, though I do recall telling you to not venture to far from the shelter."

"I'm sorry," Hiro repeated.

"Don't be sorry," Tadashi whispered before he shouted, "Open this door. _Please_ , you've got to open this door."

"Can't," the owner replied and Hiro pictured him shrugging with indifference, "and if he tries sneaking in through the windows then I'll have to report him."

Hiro swallowed again, leaning his entire frame against the wood for support.

" _Please_ ," Tadashi continued to beg, "He doesn't have to come in, I just have to go out to him. He can't stay out there all night by himself."

"What? No!" Hiro protested, his brother's words shocking him into moving again as he slammed against the door with new vigor and shouted, "Sir, you can't let him do this. _Please_ , don't let him do this."

"The door remains closed," the owner decided and Hiro let out a small sigh of relief at the words; at least Tadashi would remain safe.

"Hiro," Tadashi growled, voice pressed up against the wood now.

"Tadashi," Hiro muttered pressing his forehead against the wood as tears welled in the corners of his eyes, "I'll be fine. It's only one night."

Something in his voice must have alerted Tadashi as the door jumped again underneath Tadashi's fists as he warned, "Hiro, don't."

Hiro had already started to back away from the shelter, though, fighting back the urge to cry as he stared at the spot holding his brother from him. Tadashi was safe, and for a moment that'll just have to be enough.

Sucking in another breath, urging himself to be brave, he turned and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Not sure how I feel about this chapter but, ah well, the next one is where the good stuff starts happening. For those keeping tabs on this story, you guys are the best- I mean it. The reviews are love and all the favs and follows of this story are the best. So, again, thanks. You guys are the best.**


	7. Chapter 7

7:

Hiro had stopped talking to him what felt like hours ago, and the desperate urge he felt to rip the doors apart to get to his little brother had long since passed. Instead his knees had gone sort of wobbly and weak as he pressed his forehead against the hard surface as he tried calming his breathing.

Behind him the owner had returned to whatever he did behind his desk and if Tadashi was a little less of a person he'd probably turn around and snap at him. Scream and shout until his voice disappeared under all the stress and he had to pant for breathe.

He didn't, though.

He held it all inside as he stood there helplessly, while his brother was out there somewhere. Alone and probably terrified and Tadashi choked back a sob at the thought.

"Tadashi?"

It sounded like Wasabi and when the smaller male turned around he recognized Wasabi's broad shoulders and dark hair that seemed blacker than the night, pulled back in a faded green bandana almost instantly. Tadashi quickly recognized the concern in his friend's eyes, watched as they flickered around the room before recognition struck.

Wasabi has always been smart.

They all were; it was one of- in Tadashi's opinion- their best features.

" _Hiro_ ," Wasabi whispered almost too soft to form an actual word with any real meaning yet they seemed to mean everything to Tadashi, and his large shoulders sagged as he continued to gaze at Tadashi with a sympathetic expression he neither wanted nor needed.

What he needed was his brother, safe and at his side where he belonged.

Tadashi glanced away, back pressed tightly against the wood as if Wasabi was cornering him- an absurd thought. Other than Honey Lemon, he was probably the most gentle out of his newfound group of friends.

"Aw man," Wasabi breathed, glancing down at the ground at his side as he seemed to calculate the best sort of action.

Tadashi knew then that he should feel silly.

He was acting ridiculous, pressed against the door like a cornered animal when he knew no one inside meant him any harm. It was his fear for his brother that was making him act so irrational, finding a threat in every little thing, and he wasn't going to lie. If Wasabi tried forcing him back to his bed then the man might end up with a broken nose and black eye.

Tadashi wasn't moving.

Not until morning when the owner finally opened the door and let him out so he could go find his brother- alive, because that was the only acceptable condition Hiro was allowed to be in. If not then he couldn't be responsible for his corresponding actions, and there was a high chance of him burning down half the city in his despair.

He's already lost so much. He just can't lose this too.

"Tadashi," Wasabi said again, looking at him with earnest eyes as he stretched both his arms out looking like he wanted to help.

"I'm not moving," Tadashi spoke, voice surprisingly firm as he straightened his posture and glared at his friend, "Not until morning."

"Alright," Wasabi agreed, hands still stretched in front of him, "If that's what it takes. We can wait together."

"No," Tadashi denied shaking his head and staring unrelentingly in Wasabi's dark gaze, "This is something I've got to do. _Alone_."

Wasabi swallowed, his head bobbing in agreement.

" _Okay_ man," he agreed not unkindly, "Just don't do anything _stupid_."

Tadashi nodded, allowing his knees to give out as he slid down the door on the ground where he leaned the back of his head against the wooden surface suddenly very tired.

He'd wait there all night if he had to because- first thing in the morning- he was finding his brother. Whatever it took.

* * *

If someone had been around to ask Hiro where he was going, he'd probably lie and pretend like he knew. Thankfully, no one was around so he didn't have to fake anything. Unfortunately, he always seemed to be the worst liar to himself.

"I'm fine," he whispered wrapping both his arms around his thin chest in a gesture that had nothing to do with the outside temperature as he crept down the streets, trying to find a decent place to sleep for the night, "What's that thing GoGo always says? Woman up? Well… I'm not a woman but I suppose the meaning is all the same-"

He was broken off from the sound of something crashing.

He jumped, startled, and twisted so he was staring down an abandoned alleyway. A quick glance around revealed that it was the same alley he heard something in a couple of days ago. When Tadashi bought him that bowl of rice for dinner, something that felt like eternity ago.

It wasn't- he knew- though he also knew that it should have been long enough for whatever had been inside it that day to be long gone. But then what-

"Hello?" he asked in a soft whisper, certain that it wasn't a guard and knowing that, logically, he couldn't remain roaming the city like he was.

No response.

Just more shuffling.

" _Hello_?" he hissed aware that it might not be a guard but could still be something so much worst, "Who's there?"

He crept closer, arms squeezing him tightly as he squinted dark eyes inside the murky darkness to try to get a better look. He couldn't see anything, no matter how hard he looked.

"Okay," he replied turning away, "I'm going to go now."

He never got the chance.

Voices echoed down the empty streets and he cursed his luck because, of course, the Imperial Guard would pick that specific moment to show up and having nowhere else to go he bolted down the alley. He stopped once he was certain he was covered in the shadows, pressing his back against the side wall and sliding down to his rear, pulling his legs to his chest and trying to look as small as possible.

Shouldn't be all that hard. It wasn't like he's ever been that big for his age.

"Hear that?" one of the guards asked, beam of light coming from the object in their hands as they directed it towards Hiro's hiding place.

He stiffened, willing his heart to stop beating so loudly, as he forced himself to remain completely motionless. The light was touching the toes of his shoes now as the guard started down the alleyway, boots clicking against the uneven ground ominously.

Something to Hiro's right moved suddenly, screeching as it bolted from the trash heap it was hiding in. The guard screamed in shock, Hiro biting hard on his lip to prevent him from doing the same. He tasted copper but ignored it.

"What is it?" the guard's partner asked as he ventured deeper in the alley to shine the light on whatever suddenly leapt out at them.

One thing was for certain- it wasn't a cat.

"Just a stupid robot. Probably broken," a guard growled, sounding angry as they moved away, "Stupid thing. Leaping out of nowhere like that…"

Hiro waited until he was certain they were gone before turning his attention to what made all the noise. It was white- a glaring white that seemed to illuminate under the moonlight- and at one time it was obvious to be very large in height and width. Now it was deflated, white vinyl hanging from its frame in small sags.

Upon closer inspection, Hiro deemed it a miracle it had been able to move at all. Most of the inner structure was shattered and useless.

"Hey buddy," Hiro greeted, relieved it had been a broken robot and not a psycho maniac; robots he knew how to deal with.

The robot didn't reply with words, instead it seemed to _whirr_ , a soft sound that reminded Hiro of the noise the fan in his room back at the café would make whenever he would flip it on.

Hiro realized then why it hadn't been discovered until then.

It couldn't move, couldn't speak and was lucky Hiro ever ventured down the alley to begin with. Any longer and who knows how long it could've stayed down there, slowing rusting away. Though it showed no obvious signs of oxidizing.

"Don't worry," Hiro reassured taking in the useless fragments that would acted as the thing's legs, "I'll fix you up. You'll see."

Grabbing onto what Hiro assumed was arms, he dragged the deflated-balloon like figure back against the wall shrouding them in more darkness.

"I'm going to need light so I can see," Hiro spoke before glancing up at the robot and asked, "How good are you at keeping secrets."

Turns out, there was no need to be so drastic.

The inside of the robot suddenly lit up like a light bulb and Hiro blinked in shocked awe.

"I suppose both of us are just full of surprises," he muttered rolling up the sleeves of his jacket and rolling his neck as he took stock on what he had in the alley.

Hours past- he could tell from the position of the moon- and it must have been way past midnight by the time Hiro managed fitting the last of the parts in the robot before he stepped away to regard his work. It wasn't _great_ but it was a definite improvement and he decided the robot looked much better inflated, nice and puffy looking. Almost like the marshmallows Aunt Cass would stow away where he thought he couldn't find or, at least, reach.

She seriously underestimated what he would do for something sugary and sweet.

His good mood he created from tinkering on the robot dropped when he thought of his aunt again. The robot seemed to catch on, humming like robots do.

"Sorry," Hiro apologized with a shrug, "I can only work on robots. I'm not that great at understanding them."

An idea sparked somewhere in the back of his mind and he commanded the robot to be still as he checked what supplied as its mind. Several wires had gone unplugged and it was cracked but still holding itself together.

"Hang on," Hiro muttered standing higher on his toes as he ignited his finger in a mini torch, "I think I can fix this."

The act was tedious and took longer than he was comfortable of bending but when he finished he was rewarded by the robot stuttering out, "M-m-my na-a-ame i-i-is Bay-Bay-Baymax."

"Whoa," Hiro interrupted glancing back at the brain and giving it a slight jolt.

Baymax seemed to exclaim at that, standing up straight as he twirled around in a lazy circle. Little black dots blinked lazily as the robot seemed to regard him. Then it raised a finger much like a teacher would and spoke in a robotic male's voice.

"Scan complete. I was unaware that the Avatar was alive," he spoke in a voice that sounded like it was obvious but jolted something very close to fear inside of Hiro as he rushed forward to shush the thing.

"What are you trying to do?" Hiro demanded in a fierce whisper, "If anyone overheard you then I'd be in deep, deep trouble. Do you understand?"

Another blink as it seemed to take a second for the words to process.

Then another blink and, "I see, so all the Benders are still being rounded up and executed in search of the Avatar. No new Benders have been logged in as prisoners for the last week though so I assumed-"

"Whoa. What?" Hiro asked in shock as he stepped away to blink dumbly, "How could you possibly know that?"

Baymax's belly lit up in a bright rectangle of light and it took Hiro a second to realize what he was looking at.

"How did you do that without getting caught?" Hiro demanded, reaching out to rub his fingers across the video of what looked like an empty cell room. In the corner stamped today's date with the time looking pretty closely to what Hiro estimated it was at that moment.

"I was built to work under the Empire. To be able to detect signs of rogue benders," Baymax informed as the image changed to a video feed of a bright light and faint voices though the auditory wasn't good enough for Hiro to be able to make out what was being said.

"Well, what happened?" Hiro demanded, confused as he pressed his hand further against the cool surface.

"I was shut down," Baymax explained neutrally as the image changed to bright red letters that spelled out PROJECT BAYMAX || TERMINATED || EFFECTIVELY IMMEDIATELY.

"Aw man," Hiro murmured in sympathy, "I'm so sorry, but how did you end up way out here, so far away from the Empire?"

"It was ordered for me to be dismantled instantly," Baymax explained, the screen on his stomach shutting off, "and dropped where I would never be found."

"They practically crushed you," Hiro whimpered, pressing his forehead against the robot's inflated stomach, "and left you out here to rust."

"I am sensing elevated hormones indicating that you are sad," Baymax replied before large arms circled around Hiro and drew him close as he reassured with a slight pat to the head, "There, there. You will be alright."

"It's not me I'm sad about," Hiro explained as he moved out from the robot's grasp to stare earnestly up at him, "I'm sorry you had to become another victim to the Empire."

"I am not a victim," Baymax said, "I am a robot, incapable of being a victim."

"No," Hiro denied, palm splayed across the robot's white stomach as he shook his head and added softly, "I don't think you are."

* * *

Hiro kind of wished that he had taken Fred up on his offer to see his home. At least then he'd have some sort of place to go where he and Baymax would be safe.

No such luck and he made a mental note to figure it out as soon as possible.

"Hiro," Baymax spoke in a low voice as he wrapped an arm around Hiro's shoulders, "My sensors indicate that you very stressed and need sleep. Perhaps you should rest until the sun comes up."

"What if more guards show up?" Hiro protested, shaking his head in denial though he felt a yawn threaten to bubble out from his throat.

He hated to admit it but he _was_ tired, practically exhausted.

Sleep was very, very tempting but one thought of Tadashi alone at the shelter undoubtedly stubbornly refusing sleep and he felt obligated to do the same. At least then he could watch out for more guards.

"I will keep watch," Baymax just replied, setting a large hand against his skull and gently pushing him on his stomach, "Sleep. I will wake you when morning arrives."

Hiro wanted to fight it- he really did- but Baymax's stomach was just _so_ comfortable and he was just _so_ tired that he found himself drifting off. The next time he woke up, it was morning and Baymax was still blinking at the alley's entrance as if watching for trouble.

"Morning buddy," Hiro yawned, rubbing his tired eyes as he sat up and stretched.

He hated to admit it, but that was the best night's sleep he's had in what felt like centuries.

"Good morning," Baymax greeted turning to stare black eyes at him, "I hope that you have slept well."

"Yeah buddy," Hiro agreed with a slight hum as he stood up, yanking Baymax with him, "What about you? You got a charger I need to plug you in or something?"

Baymax blinked once before saying, "No. I am powered by the sunlight though I have not gotten much light in a while now."

"Right," Hiro agreed realizing the alleyway would've blocked most of the sun out, "Then let's go on a walk."

He reached out, clasping small hands against the robot's large wrist and jerked him after him. Baymax stumbled at first, unaccustomed to his new legs, but he adjusted surprisingly well. Much better than anything Hiro would've been able to put together with a bunch of scraps.

"How's that?" Hiro asked as the sun's warmth struck him as he slowed to a stop and relished in the familiar warmth it created.

Another blink.

"Fine."

Baymax, Hiro was quickly starting to learn, was a robot of very few words.

He waited a moment before urging Baymax to follow him as he explained, "You've _got_ to meet the others. Tadashi will be so shocked."

As were everyone they passed, heads snapping to the sides as the dirty scrawny kid led a large white robot down the middle of the sidewalk like it was a normal occurrence. Hiro paid them no heed as they finally made it to the shelter, the doors still closed which meant no one had requested for them to be opened.

"Perfect," Hiro gasped as he rushed over to bang on the surface and called, "Tadashi!"

There was a slight jerking noise and Hiro suspected his brother had somehow managed to nod off. Good, at least now he knew his brother got _some_ sort of sleep in over the night.

"Hiro?" his brother called, voice a little too hopeful as he shuffled from the other side.

"Uh huh," Hiro affirmed before glancing back at Baymax, watching with what he assumed to be a neutral expression, "Open up. I've got a surprise for you."

"I swear Hiro," his brother growled as he called for the owner to open the doors, "If its fleas then I'm leaving you out there to dry."

Empty words that conveyed how worried his brother had really been.

The doors creaked open, Hiro stumbling back so they won't strike him. Baymax remained where he was, watching with emotionless eyes. Then Hiro caught sight of his brother and everything else disappeared, his focused narrowed on his red eyed older brother who still looked tense and worried and scared.

That last one was the worst.

" _Hiro_ ," the elder brother breathed, all his muscles relaxing at once and it was amazing he managed to stay upright as he rushed over to his little brother to examine him for injuries. He twisted his face in an uncomfortable angle as he fussed over him.

 _Then_ he caught sight of Baymax.

"Uh, Hiro," Tadashi asked in that weird way of his as he jerked him behind him protectively, "What is that?"

"This is Baymax," Hiro explained as he wiggled free and gestured towards the still motionless robot with his arm, "He, uh, kind of saved me from getting busted last night."

"Uh huh," Tadashi replied simply, staring like he was still yet uncomprehending.

Behind them, in the shelter, there was a commotion and Hiro turned to catch sight of Hiro's friends rushing over with relieved expressions pressed across their faces. They- like Tadashi- looked like they hadn't slept very much that night.

Hiro bowed his head, suddenly ashamed in making everyone worry.

It only got worse when Honey Lemon reached him, hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she demanded, "Hiro, what happened? Was it that water bender?"

Hiro tensed, aware of everyone's stunned expressions as Honey Lemon stopped to look sheepish, before he demanded in a low growl, "What part of 'don't mention this to Tadashi' don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry?" Tadashi asked unamused as he turned to stare at his brother with a hard expression, "What?"

"Nothing," Hiro reassured lightly shoving Honey Lemon's hands away to look away, "It's nothing."

"Yeah," Honey Lemon agreed as she flushed, "It's silly anyways."

With Tadashi, _nothing_ was silly.

"Honey Lemon, Hiro spill. Now," he commanded and Hiro was an expert at dodging his brother but Honey Lemon wasn't and she already looked sorry about letting anything slip to begin with so he sucked in a breath and explained in as few words as he could about what happened after his brother left him.

Tadashi's mood only seemed to worsen as the other three teens turned sharp eyes towards him; Baymax remained in the back, silent and expressionless. He was quickly becoming Hiro's favorite.

"It's not a big deal," Hiro rushed as quickly as he could, "She was just angry because she lost the fight with Tadashi. She's probably already found another sucker to leech from."

"She tried _killing_ you," Tadashi growled sensibly enough, "How is that _not_ _a_ _big_ _deal_?"

It wouldn't need to be if Hiro's insanely protective brother didn't find a reason for it to be. Unfortunately for him, Tadashi found plenty of reasons, and Hiro would've struck himself if he dared.

"Scan complete. My sensors indicate that Hiro is currently undergoing increased amounts of stress. An end to this current conversation would be optimal," Baymax suddenly spoke up and Hiro seriously needed to have a talk about the robot's scanning Hiro problem.

"I'm fine," he repeated as he inched away from his brother, "Chances are we won't see her again anyways."

He was wrong.

Oh, he was _so_ wrong.

"Hey!" someone screamed and he tensed because of course she would appear at that exact moment; Tadashi's entire face darkened in something well passed furious and a lot closer to _psycho_.

"My life," Hiro grumbled as he threw his hands in the air before turning to confront the newest threat.

The woman was glaring at them through furious eyes, obviously too dumb to live if she approached him yet again after her last attempt of stealing his brother and _killing_ him. All around him, Tadashi's friends tensed as Tadashi shoved himself in the front.

When he spoke, it was low and dangerous.

"I'm giving you exactly _three_ seconds to disappear from my sight forever," Tadashi growled and Hiro thought he had seen him mad when the woman had interrupted their conversation two days prior.

He realized that it was nothing compared to now.

She frowned, cocking her head to the side, before replying, "I don't think so."

She flicked her wrist and the next moment Tadashi was sent careening to the side as what resembled a water whip disappeared back from view.

She was bending _in public_.

Definitely too dumb to live.

"Water bender!" Wasabi immediately cried as he cupped his hands around his mouth and practically bellowed, "Help! Water bender!"

"Hiro!"

Hiro turned towards his brother's voice, a split second too late as the water found him and wrapped itself around his neck. Squeezing. Choking. _Strangling_.

He gasped, flashing back to that day that started everything and how then he'd nearly drowned from a water bender too. Now seemed so much worst. At least then his brother hadn't been around to see it.

He gagged, legs buckling out from underneath him as he ended up on the ground, hands twisting at the water at his throat but they were unable to get a good enough grasp. It just tightened as he blinked rapidly up at the sky, wishing for it all to be over.

That was about when the world exploded around him.

* * *

Wasabi turned around about the same time Tadashi's entire frame _exploded_ in a display of orange and yellow, an inhuman scream escaping from the older brother's lips.

It was frightening to say the least.

Though perhaps not as frightening as Hiro on the ground, withering as the life was literally choked from him.

"Hiro," he gasped, rushing over to bend beside Honey Lemon and GoGo, who were trying to assess the situation and help him.

Hiro choked the same time the water bender screamed, Tadashi practically scorching her flesh with his flame and it frightened him by how deranged the elder brother now seemed. Fueled by something way past fear and anger.

He was going to _kill_ the water bender for hurting Hiro, which was still murder no matter where one looked at it.

The water was unrelenting, though, continuing to squeeze and no matter what any of them tried it wouldn't budge.

"Tadashi!" GoGo screamed as Tadashi practically tossed the water bender across the street, fire circling him like a deranged dragon.

Hiro choked one last time before his eyes flew open, less wild then before, as the water seemed to stop and stiffen. Very slowly, it rose away from him and when he broke out in a fit of coughing it seemed to dissipate instantly, raining on the ground beside them.

"Impossible," the water bender gasped, catching Tadashi's attention as he turned to stare, the flames dying around him.

"Hiro, _no_ ," he pleaded only to be struck again for his momentarily lapse in concentration.

The flames seemed to intensify, brightening and practically bursting as he raised a hand towards her- ready for the kill.

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro screamed, scrambling to his knees as he held both his hands out in front of him and squeezed his eyes shut.

The flames around Tadashi seemed to quiver once before being drawn over to Hiro, sinking into him like a sponge.

Horror struck Wasabi at realization, not so much that Hiro was the Avatar but because the sweet little kid whom he's grown quite fond of just revealed it in front of everyone. Including the guards that had decided then would be a perfect time to show up.

"No!" the woman scream, water bursting around her and surging directly towards Hiro who looked too weak to counter.

Tadashi appeared then, water striking his chest and sending him on top of his brother. They both went down in a heap of tangled limbs.

The guards finally reached the woman, jabbing her in the side and following her collapse towards the ground. Wasabi would've probably enjoyed it some if it wasn't for the fact that he knew his new two friends would be next.

"Hiro," Tadashi breathed as he rolled over to check on his brother.

Hiro's head lolled to the side, unconscious.

Wasabi saw the tension and worry rise in the older brother's face as the woman finally collapsed and the guards turned their attention towards them. It was now or never.

"Come on," GoGo growled obviously thinking along the same lines as him as she bent over to haul Tadashi to his feet, "We've got to go."

"Here," the older brother grumbled, lifting Hiro up and setting him in Wasabi's arms, "Take care of him. I mean it."

"What?" Honey Lemon demanded in horror as Tadashi bent over to plant a firm kiss against Hiro's pale features.

"Forgive me, little brother," Tadashi mumbled softly, touching their foreheads together briefly before he pulled away and turned towards the guards.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, fire sprouting around him like a vortex, "You want me? Come get me!"

Wasabi could only stare in shock before GoGo touched his arm, urging him to follow. Her face was tense, dark eyes momentarily passing over Hiro's still limp form before up at him.

"We need to go," she informed and they started running though not before she spun and shouted, "Stay alive Tadashi Hamada! We'll find you!"

And, of course, that was the exact moment Hiro decided to stir in his arms.

He grumbled, blinking bleary eyes only for them to snap open when he realized it wasn't his brother who was carrying him. He twisted within Wasabi's strong hold, gazing over his shoulder as he shouted and struggled.

"No! Put me down! We can't leave him!" he screamed, trying in vain to break free.

It broke Wasabi's heart, shattering it in a million different fragments as Hiro choked on a sob, still trying to break free.

Wasabi knew the exact moment Tadashi had been overcome and captured. It was the exact moment Hiro stopped struggling and just made a sad broken noise that sounded so young and fragile he never wanted to release the younger boy again.

He schooled his expression, though, keeping careful stride with the girls as he realized they didn't have anywhere to go. All they knew was the shelter and now that Hiro had been discovered as the Avatar there would be no more shelter.

Not for any of them since they aided in his escape.

"Why?" Hiro just sobbed in his arms before he cupped both hands over his mouth and screamed despite Tadashi no longer being able to hear him, "Stay alive, big brother! I'll find you wherever they take you! I promise!"

Wasabi swore another part of him shattered at the words, of the way they were screamed with such conviction and he knew then he made the right choice.

No matter what happened now, he'd make sure Hiro stayed safe.

"Come on!" GoGo called, jerking them towards an alleyway and they hurried along the decidedly less sanitary road as they ran like their lives were at stake.

He figured, they were.

"You can set me down now," Hiro protested them, squirming as he continued looking over Wasabi's shoulder.

Wasabi obliged then regretted it when Hiro made a bolt past him.

"Hiro!" he protested but stopped when he saw the youth sprint up to the large white robot that was trailing behind them slowly, Hiro reaching out to grasp the thing's wrist.

"Baymax, _come_ _on_ ," Hiro urged hurrying the robot to run a little faster as he sprinted in the direction the girls ran off to.

"I am not fast," the robot replied in a monotone sort of voice and Hiro sounded on the verge of hysteria when he spoke next.

"No kidding," he screeched sarcastically and Wasabi waited until both of them passed before following in the rear.

He'd protect him.

They all would, he knew. No matter what.

GoGo stopped at the end of the alley, eyes narrowed. Wasabi went to stand beside her as Hiro bent over and gasped for breath still gripping his robot tightly.

"What's wrong?" Wasabi asked in a soft whisper but the shorter girl just shushed him, gesturing towards the street.

He squinted, recognizing Fred's lanky form.

"Should we involve him in this?" Honey Lemon asked, coming up to stand beside them with a reluctant expression.

"What choice do we have?" GoGo demanded, eyes guarded as she snarled, "They'll find a way to link him to us and then probably torture him for information. _Ugh_. I hate the Empire."

They all did.

Honey Lemon reached out to pat the back of her friend comfortingly as Wasabi slipped past both of them to rush to Fred as quickly as he could. The lanky teen blinked in surprise upon seeing his friend this far away from the shelter.

"Wasabi?" he asked and Wasabi quickly shushed him as he urged for him to follow.

Behind him, the girls were watching carefully- making sure to stay as a protective barrier in front of Hiro though Wasabi seriously doubted the boy would need it when push came to shove. They were just all reluctant for it to go that far ever again.

"Uh…" Fred trailed off dumbly as his larger friend started jerking him towards the alley and Wasabi knew that if it had been anyone other than Fred they'd have another crisis on their hands, "Is this a game? Am I getting robbed?"

"No. Nothing like that," Wasabi reassured as they made it back to the alley, the girls staring at them both expectantly while Hiro was leaning against the robot though Wasabi expected not entirely from exhaustion.

"Guys?" Fred asked before locking eyes with GoGo and corrected, "And gals. What's going on?"

"They took Tadashi," Hiro explained, surprising all of them as he straightened his short frame and locking serious eyes on his friend- looking dwarfed by Baymax still standing beside him.

"Who?" and Fred was sounding increasingly distressed, eyes fluttering from all of his friends' faces for any signs of an explanation.

"The Imperial Guard," GoGo practically spat, "You'll never believe it, but he fire bended."

"What?!" and he shouted it a little too loud for comfort.

The three of them instantly shushed him as Hiro pushed his way towards the front, face grim and serious as he locked eyes with Fred's.

"That's not all," the younger boy continued with a slight edge in his voice, "He hasn't been the one they've been searching for."

"Because of the Avatar, right?" Fred asked surprisingly piecing everything together well- far better than Wasabi would've ever expected.

Honey Lemon nodded, hands clasped in front of her chest in the way she does whenever she's overly excited or anxious. Wasabi ventured a guess and would say that she wasn't feeling _excited_ at the moment.

"You'll never guess who the Avatar is though," Wasabi spoke, urging the reveal to happen quicker so they could deal with the consequences.

Fred frowned, confused, though his eyes still twinkled with curiosity. That was the thing about his pale friend, no matter the situation he was able to find some part of it to excite over.

Wasabi figured that wasn't about to last.

"They found them?" Fred demanded, voice thin with barely concealed excitement and Wasabi remembered a conversation they had shortly after first arriving at the shelter, and how Fred seemed certain the Avatar would turn out to be a good guy.

They had to with how rotten the Empire was.

"More like revealed himself in front of everyone back at the shelter," GoGo groaned, rubbing the back of her neck and Wasabi assumed she was willing herself to wake up from this nightmare.

He felt much the same.

"What? Who was it?" Fred asked in confusion, eyes fluttering back around all of them before landing on Hiro who was the only one who didn't look even a little freaked out.

"Fred," Hiro said in a calmer voice Wasabi would've ever managed, "It's me. I'm the Avatar."

Fred's jaw dropped, blue eyes widening in barely concealed amazement as his brain struggled to process everything he had just been told. Hiro stared up at him, eyes firm yet gentle as he awaited for a reaction.

Wasabi was suddenly _very_ afraid on how his friend would react.

"It's true," Honey Lemon chimed in, "We all saw it. Freddy, the _guards_ saw it."

Fred sucked in a breath, glancing at her before back at a steely looking Hiro and asked, "That conversation we had? About the Avatar? You knew."

"Of course," Hiro agreed with a dip of his head before turning away and admitting, "I wanted to see which side you were on. Tadashi and my aunt would say that you could never be too careful. _I_ could never be too careful."

"Ah geez," Fred hissed before exclaiming, "How cool is all of this?"

"What?" GoGo demanded, voice made of ice as the others turned surprised looks at their friend, "Tadashi was just taken by the Empire and all of us just became wanted criminals. How is any of that _cool_?"

She sounded angry but, then again, she always sounded angry when it came to Fred. The boy just seemed to have a way of trying her patience and- Wasabi wasn't going to lie- sometimes he wished his friend would smack Fred across the face- he could get _that_ annoying.

"I mean it's terrifying, obviously," Fred agreed with a nod though his eyes never left Hiro's as he added, "But how cool? One of our friends turned out to be the _Avatar_."

"Meaning that you're not going to turn me in?" Hiro asked and Wasabi knew that if Fred had, for whatever reason, wanted to do that then he'd have to go through the three of them to do it. Four if Baymax was on their side.

Fred blinked in utter astonishment and Wasabi knew that they wouldn't have to worry about that particular thing as his friend shook his head and reassured, "Of course not, little dude. Tadashi would _kill_ me."

Hiro flinched at his brother's name, hiding his expression under his bangs.

"Great going," GoGo reprimanded as she punched Fred's arm before adding in a low hiss, " _Idiot_."

"Ow," Fred complained, jumping slightly before rubbing the hurt spot on his arm. His expression had dropped back onto Hiro as he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"No, no," Hiro reassured swallowing and shaking his head as he glanced back up to stare at each of them with a conviction that frightened Wasabi, "It's quite alright. After all, I'm going to get my brother back with or without you four."

* * *

 **Remember when I said that I made some BIG changes. Yeah now you know what I meant. Good news, Baymax is in it now. I do enjoy his and Hiro's relationship and am SUPER excited to write about him. Hope you guys feel much the same way**

 **SPECIAL NOTES :**

 **\- Baymax had been created to hunt down benders, having been able to detect them through his scanner which he uses on Hiro much to the youth's annoyance, but had been shut down when he started to grow more compassionate towards the benders. Always asking if they were okay and if they needed anything. Instead of destroying him, though, they left him in the alley where he would (eventually) rot away.**

 **\- Tadashi's a SUPER powerful fire bender but hates bending since it was a big part of their parents' deaths and actually killed Aunt Cass. He hates peopled hurting his brother more and well... you know.**

 **\- Hiro's a powerful Avatar, pretty much already a master of all four elements. The thing is, he always practiced in secret and never in self defense so in a fight he would have to resort to instinct: what he's tried out, what he's seen, etc. He's also brilliant and would much prefer tinkering than bending, mostly because of the environment he's grown up in.**

 **For those concerned that this is the last we'll see Tadashi- fear not. He's still a major character and plays an important role. Now, rather or not he (or any of the really) is going to survive well... I guess you'll just have to wait to see.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and- hopefully- I can keep up this pace of updating. Seriously, two updates in one week. Someone call the police and firemen because I am on fire (not really).**


	8. Chapter 8

8:

Tadashi's four friends looked at him like he had suddenly lost his mind, blinking dumbly, and he just steeled his expression as he continued to eye the four of them down expectantly. Behind them, Baymax was watching expressionlessly.

It was kind of unnerving, especially considering he's spent his whole life surrounded by living creatures with such expressive emotions.

"Aw, little man," Fred said first which wasn't all that surprising considering he seemed to be the most open about _everything_ , "Of course we'll help you."

"Yeah," GoGo agreed with a single nod, eyes dark with something he couldn't identify, "Tadashi Hamada is our friend too."

Hiro felt something loosen in his chest as his shoulders slumped in relief. If he was honest then he'd admit that he wasn't sure how he would be able to find and rescue his brother all by himself. He figured that some part of him just knew that he just couldn't do alone- Avatar or not.

A quick glance at the others and they all seemed to just sort of nod at him, as if saying that there wasn't much of anything that would prevent them from helping him. It warmed his heart, and he forced his tense muscles to relax some as he tried to think of a way to rescue his brother.

He'd been captured by the Empire which meant they were going to take him to the Tower- the tallest building in the whole city. It was also the most heavily guarded and close to impossible to get close enough to see anything that would resemble an entrance, much less break into.

He closed his eyes in thought, turning from his friends to try and force his brain to work the way he wanted it to. All he could see, though, was his brother falling to the ground surrounded by guards and another wave of panic shot through him.

"Whoa, little man!" Wasabi suddenly shouted and Hiro opened his eyes only to realize that most of the cobblestones under his feet had been ripped from the earth and was now hovering around him in a loose circle.

He blinked again, and they tumbled back to the ground.

"Sorry," he apologized when he turned around and saw all of them staring at him in shock, "I usually have much better control. I just-"

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of his palms- creating small crescent shapes- as he ducked his expression behind his bangs, suddenly mortified. It was like Tadashi took all his control with him.

"Hey, don't worry so much about it," Honey Lemon reassured in a light tone as she reached out to set her hand against his shoulder but stopped as if suddenly unsure rather or not she was allowed to touch him.

Hiro turned away momentarily before focusing back on all of them and nodded, "Thanks. I really have appreciated everything you've done for me and my brother."

"Don't mention it," GoGo said and the ' _I_ _mean_ _it_ ' went unsaid.

Hiro grinned at her, knowing that she wasn't one to express her feelings openly. Then his eyes flickered towards the others and he knew they were all thinking along the same lines as GoGo. They didn't regret saving him and weren't going to turn away when he obviously needed them the most right now.

"So… what's the plan?" Fred asked, practically vibrating from his excitement as he continued to gaze at Hiro expectantly.

"We find out where they're holding my brother," Hiro explained after a quick glance around at his friends, "and we get him back. No matter what."

* * *

Tadashi woke up in a cell, hands twisted behind him in a way that would've been painful if the limbs hadn't been numb. He was sitting on his knees towards the center of the room, head bent down far enough so his chin was touching his bare chest.

He blinked at the immodesty, though he was still wearing pants- thank goodness. It was bad enough he'd been caught, subdued in the middle of the street like a common criminal, but now they were _stripping_ him of his clothes?

Not.

Cool.

He shook the thoughts away, sitting up straight as he took a quick glance around the cell- bare and cold. The four walls were made from, what he guessed, the same stuff the wall outside was, and he was surprised to find that all of them were completely dry. Not even the slightest bit of moisture.

He realized then how thorough the Empire was.

No earth, no water, no sense of heat, and no windows, making the air seem stale and heavy- practically suffocating. There wasn't even a risk of any Bender escaping, and it seemed like the whole thing was made to hold the Avatar.

Tadashi sighed, feeling goosebumps start to inch across his skin as the cold slowly started to take over and the only sense of comfort he found was knowing that they hadn't caught Hiro too. If they had then he would know and wouldn't just be _sitting_ there.

He thought briefly of his gap-toothed kid who's been through _so_ _much_ \- too much- and felt something heavy in his chest when he realized he would probably never see him again. Benders that have been caught don't tend to last very long- a week at the most.

A jolt of pain pierced his skull and he winced, remembering how the electricity hadn't worked on him. If anything it had made him feel stronger and he managed to take a couple of the guards out before they resorted to clubbing him across the skull with their prods.

That did it.

It was a good strike, he knew. Any harder and he could've ended up with a bad concussion or worse- a crushed skull. He also knew that chances were it had been a lucky shot. There was no need for the guards to practice clubbing defiant benders since electrocuting them into submission seemed to have worked so well before.

He grinned, despite the pain still lingering in the back of his head, at the knowledge of making their lives as difficult as he could; images of the two guards he managed to electrocute crumple to the ground- unconscious, not dead- flashing through his brain.

They deserved it, and he knows he could probably be considered a hypocrite since he's spent his whole life teaching Hiro that hurting people was considered wrong and under no circumstance should his little brother resort to violence, but it had felt so good. Still felt good.

He shuffled, his legs too numb, and the chains keeping his wrists bond behind him clinked together noisily. He froze, twisting his head to get a better look at them. They were huge and thick with heavy chains dangling off from them, binding him to the floor.

He wiggled his fingers- just to see if he could- and was surprised when he found that they still obeyed- though his hands felt cold. Not quite numb though he could tell that in a couple of hours he'd probably be there.

That is, if he had a couple of hours.

He glanced back around the room, finding the door directly in front of him and at first he was surprised by how much it didn't look like a door. It was the same color as the walls surrounding it, blending in surprisingly well.

It was the slightest hint of a crack between it and the floor that gave it away as anything but a wall and he narrowed in on it wondering what they were waiting for. He sort of expected guards to flood his cell the second he woke up and was confused on why they haven't.

"Hello?" he called sitting up straighter, "I'm awake! Come on now, let me have it! Beat me or curse me or whatever it is you do so we can get on with this!"

Nothing.

Not even a shuffle.

The door remained bolted closed and he frowned at it, wondering if they were just busy with other Benders but somehow doubted it.

"Alright," he shouted at what he expected to be nothing, "It's your loss!"

Still nothing and he relaxed some, not really relieved to know that they were waiting for something, or someone, and there was no doubt in his mind who that person was- his little brother.

The Avatar.

* * *

"Uh, sir, shouldn't we have done something by now?" the nervous guard twitched, causing the Emperor to frown, though he didn't remove his eyes from the screen where the fire bender sat probably bored out of his mind.

 _Good_ , he thought maliciously because- out of all of them- he loathed fire benders the most, beaten out only by the Avatar.

"Patience," he chided eyes narrowed on the slim frame of the bender, hands twisted painfully behind his back as he sat completely straight, as if he was waiting for something.

He didn't appear to be scared, which confused him.

He didn't seem to be _anything_ as he waited patiently for his fate to be revealed, staring at the door like it would suddenly clang open and guards would flood in only to mock how he wasn't going to make it past today, rubbing in the fact that he was now _theirs_ and how they were going to make him _hurt_.

Under any normal occasion the Bender would've been correct and they would've done a lot more than mere mockery. This was anything but normal, though, and the Emperor thought back to the café he had ordered burned down because the owner was too far in debt and he had grown tired of _waiting_ so he just had his men burn it down.

Just the woman had died and he ordered a search for the kids but drew back when he realized they were staying in a shelter. There was no harm with that, he supposed, and the shelters were a far worst punishment than anything he could've done to them anyways.

That was back when he still thought of them as human.

He had no reason to consider otherwise. The woman in the café was human as were- from what little he bothered to dig up- were their parents. And the boys were clever, not showing a single sign of being benders much less the Avatar- as he's informed the youngest is.

It was more than slightly impressive.

All Benders try to keep secret about what they all really are, but he's always been able to figure it out. A flaw in the way they carry themselves as he masterly picked them each out one by one.

The boys didn't seem to have any flaws.

Not even when the little one was being drowned by a rogue bender they were trying to capture, barely saved when the guards had forced the bender in unconsciousness. The boy had had the means of saving himself but was more afraid of being caught and had trusted the guards to rescue him and manage to keep his secret.

 _Crafty_.

"Uh… sir," the guard murmured nervously behind him and he blinked back to the monitor, dropping his gaze down to his hands practically crushing the long metal bar he was clutching with a ferociousness he hasn't used before.

He unfolded them carefully, slowly, and he knew they were itching to get themselves around the younger one's throat- not that he was planning to kill the Avatar just yet.

Not when he could still be _so_ _useful_.

He snorted at himself, a menacing grin start its way on his face as his eyes glared at the Bender they managed to capture. An admittedly difficult catch, managing to knock out two of his men as he seemed to have channeled the electricity through his body.

He knew his men were itching to, hating this particular one the most, but they weren't going to kill him- not yet, at least.

Not when he still had a use.

* * *

Here's the thing about suddenly becoming the Empire's Number One Fugitive: they would search the ends of the Earth to find you and once they had you death was imminent.

Hiro knew this.

He also knew that the best course of getting to his brother would be to get caught, and if the Empire didn't kill him then Tadashi certainly would. No good. He needed a new plan, preferably one where he didn't get an eerie chill down his spine every time he thought about it.

Besides, he'd no be good to his brother if he got caught.

Having a large walking white marshmallow robot everywhere you go just made staying undetected _incredibly_ difficult. He was enough to draw them unwanted attention and Hiro knew that once they focused on them then it no longer mattered how well he kept hidden. Someone was bound to recognize him.

Perhaps that had been why him and Baymax were left by themselves in the alley while the other four scoured the area in search of a place to hide until they (in which they all really meant Hiro) were able to come up with a plan to rescuing Tadashi.

Easy.

Except not really and Hiro was starting to grow _bored_.

"Hey Baymax?" he spoke for the first time in hours as he sat curled up next to the inflatable robot, feeling a sort of comfort with being near him, which was odd considering what he had been built for.

"Yes Hiro?" Baymax asked and though his voice still sounded neutral Hiro liked to think that there had been a hint of curiosity behind his words.

Hiro shuffled, drawing his knees to his chest as he continued playing with his fingers, wording his next sentence carefully, "Do you remember much? When they decided to terminate you?"

"I was operational the entire time, if that is what you are asking," Baymax explained, and Hiro paused momentarily because he could never imagine…

"Did it hurt?" he inquired as he pulled away far enough to gaze up in the robot's black gaze and his heart went out to the invention.

"I am a robot," Baymax replied like it was the simplest thing in the world, "I am incapable of feeling pain."

"Yeah, but, did it make you feel betrayed?" Hiro continued as he urged for him to understand everything he couldn't put into words, "To have those people turn on you so suddenly? Did that not hurt?"

"I was simply a failure," Baymax offered and Hiro could've banged his head repeatedly against the wall in frustration now, "I could no longer achieve their purpose so they disposed of me. I do not understand why I would feel betrayed."

"Course not," Hiro agreed as he settled back against his friend, "You're still new to all of this. Don't worry though, I'll protect you. No matter what."

"Hiro, do not waste empty promises on me," Baymax advised, and Hiro just shook his head as he pulled further within himself.

"It's not empty," Hiro promised, "I'll protect you and Tadashi and Honey Lemon and Wasabi and Fred and GoGo. _Everyone_. I will protect _everyone_."

"One person is incapable of protecting everyone," Baymax informed and if it had been anyone else- anyone at all- he would've found offense in the words.

It wasn't anyone, though, it wasn't even a _someone_. It was Baymax, a robot who couldn't even see how the Empire did him wrong by ditching him in that alley.

"It's not," Hiro said instead as he focused on his fingers dangling in between his legs, "as long as that one person is the Avatar."

Baymax didn't reply.

He just continued sitting, in silence, and Hiro suddenly felt his mind slip and wander. Most of the time in the alley he's spent keeping his mind occupied on the present, trying to think up plans on rescuing his brother, but not that he finally allowed himself to flash back he couldn't help but see orange and white and black and he felt his chest seize in sudden panic.

"Mochi!" Hiro gasped as he scrambled to his feet to stare wide eyed at his unnervingly calm companion as he ran his hand through his bangs, shoving them up on the top of his head.

"I do not understand what food-"

"Mochi isn't food," Hiro protested as he calculated the odds of rushing all the way back to the shelter, find his cat and escape without getting caught, "He's a stray cat we took in from the streets. Amongst all the chaos he got left behind at the shelter. _How could I be so stupid?_ "

As it to emphasize that point, he banged his fists against his head.

"I have to go back," Hiro decided with a gasp as he spun on his heels to take down the alley, "I have to find him before the Empire does."

Baymax caught his wrist, drawing him back to a stop.

Hiro would've probably punched him in the face, if he thought that that would've helped. He knew logically, though, that it wouldn't.

"Baymax," he growled instead, though the noise sounded more like a groan as he turned large brown eyes at the robot, begging him with his expression to release him so he could go save his cat.

"Your health is my top priority," Baymax just explained, obviously immune to what Tadashi always enjoyed calling Hiro's puppy dog eyes.

Stupid robots.

"Baymax," Hiro protested instead, shaking his head firmly because he won't back down from this, "I lost Tadashi. I can't lose Mochi too."

It was strange but he knew he meant it.

Nothing would ever to be able to replace his brother, but he had grown attached to his cat the longer they spent time together. If he had to harbor a guess then he'd say it was because Mochi had helped distract him from the loss of his aunt. He'd been there to comfort him in ways Tadashi never would've been able to.

"Hiro," Baymax just replied and it sounded like a reprehend, "If you go back then they will most likely catch you."

Hiro knew that.

He already calculated his odds and knew they were slim and by slim he meant highly improbable- not impossible. Never impossible. He didn't believe in impossible.

Baymax, however, must have.

"Baymax _please_ ," Hiro begged as he tugged on his arms, fighting back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "I can't lose anything else. Please don't make me."

His voice broke somewhere at the end, it cracking for a reason that had nothing to do with his progressing puberty. Baymax just blinked before loosening his grip.

Hiro jerked free immediately, turning on his heels and sprinting down the alley. Behind him he was aware of Baymax waddling after him, trying to keep up but was still too slow. He decided then that if he managed to survive the next couple of hours then he'd have to upgrade the robot, make him a little more useful than a plushy marshmallow thing that was able to detect Benders.

The Empire were idiots, throwing away something so valuable.

He hurried along the shadows to the buildings, ducking in and out of crowds as he made his way back to the shelter. Somewhere along then, he lost track of the robot.

The shelter- to no surprise- was crowded with people and Imperial Guards. The man in charge was out front, on his knees and surrounded by several of the guards in Imperial uniforms. None of them looked happy.

Hiro slowed to a stop, observing from a safe distance as he was able to faintly make out that the man was talking. He looked scared, skin pale and sweat beading on the sides of his forehead while the guards who were surrounding him just frowned, brows furrowing behind the visors they wore.

Hiro swallowed, feeling his heart sped up as he realized something bad was about to happen, and then the man must have said something the guards didn't like because the next moment they were striking him. _Hard_. Against his temple with one of their prods and Hiro flinched as he resisted the urge to cry out.

He went down, body going limp, and the guard that stuck him caught the back of his shirt so he didn't land face first against the ground. He was frowning, face puckered like he had eaten something sour as he demanded something. From his expression, Hiro would've said that it hadn't been the first time.

The man, who now had a trail of blood leading down his face, swallowed as he shook his head. He was trembling too, and Hiro felt something tightened in his chest.

Sure the man hadn't let him inside that one day he was late but that was law and _everyone_ feared the Empire. He was just obeying their leaders and was afraid of getting caught, even when it appeared like no one else was around. Plus, he had given them a home when they had nothing left.

He wasn't the villain here.

Hiro swallowed again as every instinct he had urged him to rush forever, fight the guards off and rescue the man. He didn't because he knew that he couldn't. The guards would catch him and would end up killing the man anyways. He looked halfway there anyways.

They struck him again and this time allowed him to slump on the ground as they jabbed the toes of their boots into his side, kicking.

Hiro's stomach revolted and he spun around, back pressed against the wall he was hiding behind, as he sank down to a crouch. His hands were shaking and pale as he pressed them against his mouth, eyes wide in shock at the cruelty.

The man wasn't even been a Bender.

He was human, and they were _hurting_ him.

"Hiro," Baymax finally said when he managed to catch up, and if he had a mouth then Hiro was sure that he would be frowning as he seemed to eye him worriedly as he repeated, "Hiro?"

"Baymax, they're going to kill him," Hiro gasped, panic making his voice tight as he tried forcing the words out, "He's human, and they're going to kill him."

Baymax blinked again before looked up and he must have saw and realized the problem because he drew real close to him all of a sudden, like he intended to comfort him. Hiro let him, shaking too badly to do anything other than bury his face in the soft vinyl of the robot.

"We should go," Baymax finally informed and Hiro shook his head because he had come for Mochi and wasn't leaving until he had him.

"No," he protested pulling away, standing on uneasy feet as he forced his heart to calm down to no prevail, "I need to find Mochi. Come on, we can find a window to climb through."

They circled around the alley, coming towards the back of the shelter. Hiro found a window easily enough, one he calculated to be close enough to his bed.

"Come on Baymax," he urged, waving him over impatiently before starting to climb up his body to stand on his head as he reached up towards the window.

"I advise the use of caution," Baymax protested but didn't make a move to physically stop him anymore, "a fall from this height could cause great bodily harm."

"Uh huh," Hiro agreed, fingers closing around the window seal and he managed to pull him up and over it, landing gracefully on a thankfully empty bed.

He glanced around, surprised to find it barren of everyone.

They must have been forced out once they realized the Avatar had been sleeping in it the whole time and had _escaped_ once he revealed himself. Unfortunately, that meant Mochi was nowhere to be found.

He crept over to where he had stayed, shifting through his stuff. He stuffed his robot and spare parts he had collected inside his hoodie pockets before creeping down the rows of carefully lined beds in search of any signs of his still missing cat.

"Hey!" someone called and he froze, ducking underneath his hoodie as a guard strolled over and grabbed his forearm tightly, "I thought we said everyone had to wait outside!"

Hiro just nodded, allowing himself to be jerked out with the rest of the people wishing he knew how to control electricity like Tadashi; something the brothers had discovered by accident.

He came to a stop beside a frail looking man, glancing around the crowd for the sign of his pet. He caught sight of him, practically being clutched inside a jerk guard's arms and he felt angry at how the guard was holding him.

"Excuse me sir," he muttered as he stepped around the man to make his way to the guard practically crushing Mochi to the point that the animal was mewling in pain, trying to claw his way free.

"Stupid animal," the guard growled as he readjusted his grip, "I should just snap your pathetic neck right here."

Something in his eyes set Hiro off to the fact that he would probably do just that.

He felt panic surge through him suddenly, the ground quivering under his feet ever-so-slightly and everyone froze. It was just enough incentive for Mochi to finally break free and Hiro was quick to intercept the animal.

He scooped him up inside protective arms, clutching him tightly as he shushed it, scratching him behind the ears. Thankfully, Mochi stopped fighting him and he was able to slink back in the crowd of people as everyone looked around for signs of a Bender.

"Who was that?" one of the guards finally demanded, voice raised in agitation and when no one rose their voice to admit to it he reached out and jerked the closest person he could- a woman not much older than Cass had been.

She was tossed to the ground as he reared back to kick her in the side. She cried out in pain, voice shrill as Hiro felt something uncomfortable slither down his spine at the cruelty.

"Better admit to it someone!" the guard bellowed as he repeated striking her with his boot relentlessly, "Or I'll kill her!"

Hiro swallowed, feeling sick again and this time the ground seemed to cave in with the quacking. The guard stumbled, suddenly imbalanced and the woman scrambled back in the crowd where she was drawn in protectively.

"Who is that?" another guard demanded as the one that had been beating the woman climbed to his feet, eyes wild with rage.

Hiro knew that he should probably find a way to escape but several guards were circled around them now as they searched for the culprit, as they searched for _him_.

Mochi made a small sound and Hiro curled in himself as he urged the cat to silence. He straightened back up immediately, trying to see if anyone had overheard that. Unfortunately, they had.

"Hey! You!" a guard snapped, already making his way towards him and he didn't bother thinking anymore as he took off in the opposite direction.

"We've got a runner!" someone shouted from behind and he didn't slow as he sprinted down the streets, clutching Mochi in a tight grasp, before he spun and veered down an alley where he circled back to where he had left Baymax, who was still standing faithfully under the window.

" _Baymax_ ," Hiro gasped in relief upon seeing him as he slowed down enough to jerk him with one of his hands, the other still gripping onto a terrified Mochi tightly, "Come on. We're leaving."

Baymax didn't protest and he didn't question him about what happened as he followed him down the back alleys, pressed against the Wall and backside of buildings. Behind him there was no signs of any guards, though they were obviously organizing a search for him on the streets. He wondered if they even knew who they were searching for.

They managed to make it back to the alley the others had left them in, though Hiro was reluctant to stay because guards were running around everywhere now. It was only a matter of time before they searched where they were hiding and caught him.

Mochi made a soft noise and Hiro wondered if the cat was trying to give them away as he bent over to hush the creature. Baymax blinked at him, seeming to focus on the bundle grasped tightly in Hiro's arms.

"We can't stay here," Hiro hissed as he adjusted his grip on Mochi, eyes focusing on the guards still searching the streets for him, "Baymax, can you keep up?"

"I am not fast," the robot repeated and Hiro resisted the urge to groan and roll his eyes because he already knew that.

"Okay, new plan," Hiro muttered as he tried coming up with an idea- any at all- that wouldn't end them all getting caught.

Mochi meowed, reminding everyone of his presence as he shifted in Hiro's grasp. He was growing restless, begging for attention Hiro couldn't afford to spare- not if they all wanted to survive till the end of the day.

"Here Baymax, hold him for a second," Hiro commanded, practically shoving the cat into the robot's arms.

Mochi mewled again, rubbing his fast against Baymax's plush stomach. He was purring, Hiro able to hear it from where he stood several feet away.

"Hairy baby," Baymax said as he pet Mochi's head, " _Hairy_ _baby_."

"What? No. He's not a baby," Hiro explained as he wondered how long he's been trapped in the alley, "He's a cat. Not a baby. Cat."

"Cat," Baymax repeated and Hiro nodded as he patted his friend on his arm.

"There you go, buddy," Hiro praised before someone shouted towards the end of the alley, drawing his attention back to the entrance.

They were in the very back, unseen from where the guard was currently standing but if he ventured in further towards them then he'd notice them and it'll all be over. Hiro's chest tightened at that thought, his breathe quickening as he realized they were running out of time.

 _Come on, Hiro, think of something_ , he thought in frustration as he squeezed his eyes shut and banged his fists against his skull, _Stupid useless brain. Think._

He opened his eyes, looking down at his worn shoes as helplessness started to overwhelm him when he blinked curling his head as the pretense of a plan started in the back of his brain. They didn't have time for him to thoroughly think of the plan, though, and he glanced back at the guard who had slowly started creeping in towards them.

"Baymax," Hiro whispered as he moved close enough to touch the robot, "Grab onto me and don't let go. Whatever you do, don't let go."

Baymax didn't reply though his hand did grab onto his shoulder and Hiro took a calming breath, hands stretched towards the ground under their feet as he willed it apart. At first nothing happened, Hiro's head pulsing as he fought against the stubborn earth for some sort of leverage.

Earth bending had always been Hiro's least favorite bending style, as it seemed to be the only element that was alive. It was a constant struggle, fighting over dominance, and he felt it start to tremor under his shoes as he sought out the more natural elements combined with the fake stuff the Empire mixed in to make Earth bending close to impossible.

Something popped in the back of his head, blood flowing out from his nose but all he could do was grin as he was finally able to find what he had been looking for, wasting no time morphing it to his will.

"Hiro, you appear to be bleeding," Baymax fussed, still holding onto him.

Hiro didn't reply as he forced himself to focus, the dull ache in his head throbbing from somewhere in the back of his mind as he moved the ground under his command.

It opened, slowly, moving smoothly like a liquid and he felt himself sink before he felt safe enough to close the hole above them. Darkness enveloped them immediately, the only thing keeping the dirt from pouring in their hole was Hiro. Both his arms were stretched at his sides, keeping the small pocket he created from collapsing.

Then all they had to do was wait.

He doesn't know how long they stayed down there in the darkness as occasional footsteps echoed above them. Hiro suspected that they were tearing the city apart looking for him and briefly wished the others had found cover.

"Hiro, your nose does not seem to be clotting," Baymax informed and Hiro brushed away his concern.

"I'm fine," he promised pushing a little harder at the dirt trying to close in around them, "I just pushed myself some."

He knew it was more than some- just like he knew if he had practiced more on Earth bending there wouldn't be much of a problem. He wasn't used to extending this much power at once, and it was making him feel weak, disoriented and the only thing keeping him from collapsing into exhaustion was the adrenaline still thrumming through his body.

Eventually, the footsteps and voices faded and he waited several more tense minutes before allowing them to rise back up, the ground spitting them back in the alley before knitting back together and he was too weak to remain standing upright anymore.

He collapsed, ground scraping his knees and palms as several dots of blood dripped from his mouth to land on the ground beneath him. The sight of it reminded him of his dizziness and he suckered in a breath before maneuvering himself so he was sitting slouched over.

"Your body is showing extreme signs of fatigue," Baymax offered as he offered himself as a backrest.

Hiro leaned into him thankfully, feeling incredibly tired now as he blinked up at the darkening sky. All around him, the city was quieting down and soon the guards will have to admit that they allowed him to escape.

That thought brought a smile to his face as his head lolled tiredly back in Baymax's side.

"Hiro?" Baymax asked but if there was more, Hiro didn't hear it.

His eyes slipped closed, and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

That night, he dreamt in black and white.

It was strange, especially considering he's never thought before rather or not his dreams had color. He figured that they must have because it was almost disorienting how all the color seemed to be leached out from the world, living behind dull undertones.

He also felt like he was floating, which was even stranger because all around him everything looked solid: the walls, floors and even the cobwebs hidden up in the darkest corners. Solid, all of it, except for him.

"Weird," he murmured and his voice came out a little wispier than before as he glanced at his hands and nearly cried out in shock at the sight.

They were pale, a duller color than before, and they didn't look _stable_. Instead, they seemed to waver in and out of focus like the ghost people in the movies Aunt Cass would force him and Tadashi to watch when they were younger.

He wasn't a ghost, though, because he hadn't died.

At least, he couldn't remember dying.

"If I'm dead," Hiro muttered under his breath as he focused up at the empty hallways stretching on either side of him, "then the afterlife is boring."

He didn't really know where he was at, though, so he picked a direction and started down it and though he was physically moving his body like he normally would whenever he walked that wasn't what was really happening.

It was more like gliding, but with two legs that took normal steps. His feet never made any noise and the movements seemed too graceful for him. And the hallway seemed to just stretch further and further in front of him, like it never ended and he was tempted to turn around when something jerked at his chest.

It didn't hurt. It just felt an invisible string had wrapped itself somewhere inside of him and had been lax until then. Now it seemed like someone was jerking on it, beckoning him further down the hall.

He frowned because there was no way that was normal, but since he was who he was and that he figured that if he was dead then the situation couldn't get any worst, he followed the feeling. He followed it down the plain hallway, stopping when it seemed to turn somewhere behind the wall.

No, not a wall he realized as he narrowed his focus on it.

It was a door, as plain and gray as everything else around him.

He reached out, expecting his fingers to brush against cold metal and actually cried out in shock when he didn't. His fingers went through it instead, leaving an aching cold feeling, as he screamed and jerked his hand back against his chest as he stumbled several feet away.

 _That_ wasn't normal, and it didn't matter if this was a dream or if he was dead because then the walls should've offered some sort of resistance.

"Where am I?" he asked, out loud because he figured he must be going insane so he might as well.

As expected, no one answered.

The string in his chest did give a slight tug, though, urging him forward which was insane because then he'd have to go _through_ the door.

"Nuh huh," he denied shaking his head and still glaring at the door like it would suddenly reach out and bite him, "I am _not_ walking through walls. I don't care what kind of freaky dream this is."

The string jerked again, this time making him wince as it seemed to try and force him through the object. Hiro growled somewhere in the back of his throat before clenching his eyes together tightly, sucking in a deep breath, and stepped through.

There was a slight chill before he opened his eyes and realized he was in a windowless room, tiny in comparison to everything he's seen before. It was bare, though, allowing some space. The only thing in it seemed to be the figure chained to the floor.

Hiro blinked in surprise.

The figure was hunched over and shirtless, his muscles on his back tense, and unkempt black hair dangled from his head blocked his features from Hiro's view. It didn't matter though, Hiro would've recognized him anywhere.

"Tadashi?" he asked chest tight because if he was dead then that would mean his brother was too.

Tadashi didn't move, didn't make any indication like he had heard him, and Hiro figured that he wasn't dead- just crazy. He must have lost it somewhere after the Empire took his whole family from him, leaving him feeling so cold and lonely even though he knew he still wasn't technically alone.

"Tadashi?" he repeated, rushing over to touch his brother's shoulder.

His fingers passed through flesh, Hiro jerking away by how wrong that felt, and Tadashi glanced up. His brown eyes still seemed bright as he narrowed them and glanced around the barren cell. Hiro shivered when his brother's gaze passed over him.

"Tadashi," he said quickly though he knew that his brother wasn't able to hear him, "Stay alive. I'm coming for you, just stay alive."

Then the dream ended, his vision blackening as something seemed to snap in his back and he woke back in the alley with Baymax.


	9. Chapter 9

9:

The second GoGo got her hands around Hiro's skinny little chicken neck she was going to strangle the life from him then she'd have to revive him so when they rescued Tadashi he wouldn't freak out like she was quick to learn he was prone to doing whenever his younger brother was involved.

Stupid overprotective older brothers with no sense of danger. The idiot had _allowed_ himself to get caught, leaving them to either rescue his sorry hide or wait for him to escape himself- and she wasn't known for her patience.

Maybe she'll just wait till they rescue the older brother before strangling Hiro. Either way, she was leaving this with Hamada blood on her hands because they were both incredibly dumb for a pair of geniuses. It was frustrating and not even Fred was this careless.

"Uh… GoGo?" said boy asked suddenly and she actually growled at him, spinning to glare and he stepped back with both his hands raised in a defensive position.

It was the first time she got a good luck at him, surprised at what she actually saw. He looked drained, slight bags starting underneath his eyes and his skin is paler than normal. He also looked older somehow, like worrying between Hiro and Tadashi aged him.

"Don't kill me," he protested instead, usual liveliness in his voice as he squinted his eyes and twisted his head to the side, "It's just me, your old buddy Freddie."

If she hadn't been so exceedingly worried about the Hamada brothers then she might have found it somewhere deep inside her to smile. Not laugh because then she'd never get a break from Fred's relentlessness but she could spare a smile. Sometimes she secretly considered it worth it, to see the way Fred grinned like he just accomplished the impossible. To him, she suspects he believes that he had.

"I'm not going to kill you, bonehead," she informed him, relaxing her shoulders and though he seemed to follow her she knew he was still prepared to dive away from any of her fists and he could be quick when he wanted to.

"Really?" he asked in shock before he beamed, "Cool."

She sighed, bowing her head and pinching the bridge of her nose as she demanded, "Have you found him yet?"

She didn't need to clarify on who she was talking about, at the moment there was only one person they were all searching for, and it amazed her how a scrawny little kid could cause such a panic. For the longest time, guards lined every street and every corner as they combed the entire city looking for him.

It should've been impossible to avoid them, and she knew the guards should've found Hiro hours ago. It was one of the reasons the four of them had been all panicked when they returned to find the alley empty. Hiro hadn't been caught, though, and she was determined on finding out _how_ he managed that.

"No," Fred replied, his shoulders slouching slightly as he admitted, "I'm worried for the little guy. What if something bad happened to him?"

"Nothing bad happened to him," GoGo sapped a little too quickly and she closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax; she'd be no good to the brothers all tense and worried.

Fred didn't seem to notice or rather if he did he was smart enough to not call her out. She would've probably placed money on the latter, knowing that before everything else he was a loyal friend. It was one of the reasons she cared so much for him- something she'll never admit out loud, _ever_.

"Do you think the others had better luck?" he asked instead, wringing his hands like he did only when he was really nervous or worried about something.

She glanced down at his hands before back to him, a slight frown already crossing her features but she ever got the chance to reply before Honey Lemon suddenly sprinted up, face red from exertion. Her blond hair dangled over her shoulders in wild wisps but she was grinning, green eyes bright with something that loosened GoGo's chest.

"Did you find him?" Fred asked and there was a hint of hope in his voice as he gazed at her with wide blue eyes.

She nodded, swallowing rapidly as she seemed to try and find her voice before she practically exclaimed, "He's in the alley we left him in. Wasabi and Baymax are there with him now. Come on."

She beckoned with her hand, already taking back off and they didn't hesitate before following her down the many winding roads. They came to a stop at the alley, Baymax's white figure standing amongst all the dark shadows. He was holding something and GoGo narrowed her gaze.

"Is that Mochi?" Fred asked suddenly excited as he bounced over to them, stopping only when he realized that Hiro didn't seem to be all the way there.

His eyes were glossed over, a trail of dried blood running from his nose. He looked dazed and confused, more so than someone who would've just woken up.

"Hiro?" Fred asked, voice worried against as he stepped closer.

Hiro flinched then closed his eyes as he shook his head and swallowed. It didn't matter, though, Fred already took upon the look of someone who had just been burned, which Hiro would've been capable of doing anyways.

"Fred," Hiro whispered reaching shaky hands up to run through his hair as he seemed to will himself to calm down, "I'm sorry. I just… saw something."

"You had a nightmare," Wasabi explained and it didn't sound like the first time he told the boy that as he hunched his large figure closer to the youth as he soothed, "It's over now. It won't be able to hurt you here."

"I'm not afraid of it hurting me," Hiro snapped before he scrubbed his face, smearing the blood before he gazed at all of them and added, "I'm afraid of them hurting _Tadashi_. I'm afraid of them hurting my brother."

"They won't-" Fred started but GoGo elbowed him in the ribs.

No empty promises.

Even if they were going to try their hardest breaking out Hiro's older brother, an impossible feat because it was the _Empire_ and the only Benders that ever escape are the ones they want to.

"Tadashi is currently not scheduled for any executions," Baymax suddenly spoke up, causing GoGo's head to jerk because _how_ could a walking and talking _marshmallow_ possibly know that?

Hiro glanced back at his friend, brow furrowed though he didn't even look half as surprised as the rest of them. He almost seemed to have been waiting for it, and GoGo wondered what kind of messed up robot her friend's kid brother had managed to stumble upon.

"How does he know that?" Honey Lemon asked instead, brain probably going through every possible way on how the robot would have come to that conclusion- especially if he had been built from scraps like everything else Hiro had constructed.

Unless Hiro hadn't built him, and he hadn't been made by scraps.

That would mean that it had been the Empire, and her heart stopped as she forgot how to breathe as momentarily as it was.

Baymax was property of the Empire.

Hiro had stolen an _Empire's_ robot.

"Hiro, explain," she snapped getting straight to the point as she crossed her arms, unimpressed, because if what she was thinking was right (and it usually was) then they needed to ditch Baymax as soon as possible. _Anything_ that belonged to the Empire was bad.

"The Empire shut Baymax down and left him in an alley," Hiro explained turning to look at her with one of surprise, "I fixed him up."

Silence.

GoGo was tempted to strike at Hiro, blood on his face or not.

"Hiro, you _know_ why that's a bad idea right?" Wasabi asked and though his voice was gentle his eyes were not.

They were furious, just not at Hiro.

He was glaring at the robot like it was his fault anything bad had happened at all. Something that might not be as ridiculous as she wanted to think it was- Tadashi hadn't been captured until _after_ Hiro found Baymax after all.

"What? You're not blaming him, are you?" Hiro demanded and his voice sounded small as he gazed up at each of them before recognition filtered in and he _glared_.

"Look little guy-" Fred tried but Hiro cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it," Hiro snapped and his voice sounded angry- angrier than GoGo ever thought was possible- as he glowered angrily at each of them, "The Empire ditched Baymax to die in the alley. What would you have liked me to do?"

"Hiro, he could be spying on us right now," Honey Lemon reasoned and her voice was kind and gentle as she tried to get him to understand the obvious.

"He's not," Hiro sputtered before turning to look up at Baymax and back to them as he added, "I trust him."

"What're you saying?" GoGo demanded, arms crossed over her chest as she pointed an annoyed look at him.

"I'm _saying_ ," Hiro sighed exasperated as he turned to focus on her, "that I don't care what you might think or say, Baymax isn't a traitor."

"But Hiro, you can't possibly ask us to trust him," Wasabi protested as he turned dark eyes on Hiro.

Hiro turned away from her, focusing on Wasabi as he nodded once and concluded, "You're right. I could never ask that from any of you."

"Then what are you asking?" GoGo demanded as she dropped her arms, a sickening feeling starting in her stomach.

There was a reason he seemed to always get what he wants, after all.

He focused back on her as he said simply, "I'm asking you to trust me."

* * *

They came for him like Tadashi predicated that they would, which was good because he had run out of things to occupy his time with. It was kind of hard when all of your limbs had long since gone numb and the only entertainment in the entire cell was counting cobwebs.

Pathetic.

Tadashi knew he was, but he didn't care.

As long as Hiro had gotten away, he was fine- better than fine. He was _killer_ which made him wince at first but he was starting to appreciate the pun. It was another thing he could giggle at.

He thought back to that night and the creepy feeling he suddenly felt. It was almost as if he had no longer been alone but when he looked around he _had_ been. The room was as empty as it was before he managed to drift off to sleep, and he tried to convince himself that it had just been his nerves.

He wasn't so sure though. He knew he felt something unnatural and it disturbed him on how he couldn't figure out what it was.

The door opened, surprising him when it made no noise.

He looked up from his spot still on the floor, surprised when two Imperial guards strolled in carrying a ring of keys. He was even more surprised when they spoke to him, addressing him directly despite the tone they used.

"You're in luck," one of them mocked while the other freed the older brother's cuffs from the chains and jerk him to numb legs, "The Emperor himself wishes to speak with you."

"And I suppose I don't get a choice in the matter," Tadashi muttered, feeling weak from being locked in a cell with no food or water all night.

The guard shoved him towards the door and it was only from willpower alone that kept his feet underneath him. That didn't stop them from chuckling, though and he straightened his back as they gripped his arms and lead him out into the hall.

"No need to act so superior," the one on his left laughed as he shoved a little harder against his shoulder, purposely trying to trip him, "You're not schedule for an execution any time soon. It seems the Emperor himself has much bigger plans for you."

Tadashi didn't say anything because he knew the Emperor did; he also knew that those plans involved his brother and he'd rather die a hundred times before allowing his brother to fall into the maniac's hands. The thought alone made his vision blur in anger, tinting everything with a slight red color.

"Here we are," the one on his right- Tadashi's personal favorite- informed suddenly as they jerked him to a stop.

By then _most_ of the feeling had returned to his legs, which he was thankful for. They still prickled slightly, almost like needles had started to circulate with his blood but he didn't mind. As long as they were no longer numb.

The guard on his right unlocked the door before ushering him inside.

It was another cell, this one furnished with a single chair he was forced in. His cuffs were removed, both his wrists strapped to the arms of the chairs both they repeated the motion with his ankles. He shivered, the cold striking him then as feeling started to return to him as slow as it was.

"How's that?" one of the guards demanded as they stepped away from him, observing their work with indifferent eyes.

"Tight," Tadashi replied, jerking his wrists for show as he stared up at the pair and added, "Cold."

"Yeah. Well. We wouldn't want you bending, would we?" the other one replied with a malicious smirk, "You know what they say about fire benders, don't you?"

No.

In fact Tadashi had no idea what they said about fire benders. He's lived most of his life sheltered from the Empire, whatever was left he spent sheltering Hiro from the Empire.

"They're all crazy," the guard continued, seemingly taking Tadashi's blank look as a cue to keep talking, "They were once a feared nation with only one goal: find the Avatar."

"Seems to be the pattern," Tadashi said even though he knew he really shouldn't have; they just said the word _Avatar_ and his body started to cry out to make them bleed.

"What're you saying?" the guard demanded, no longer smiling like a fool as his eyes turned to stone and he seemed tense. Defensive.

"Nothing," Tadashi shrugged as he relished in whatever little power he had at the moment, "Except anyone is incapable of anything without the Avatar and your little Emperor is the same way."

He went too far.

He knew that the second he said it, and he didn't care in the slightest.

The guard did, however, and his partner didn't bother trying to stop him until he already stepped forward and nearly broke his nose. Even then, it had only been for show.

"You better watch your mouth," the guard that had struck him hissed in anger as he curled his hands into fists at his side.

Tadashi didn't push. Hiro would've but Tadashi's always been smarter than his brother in that regard. He knew when to not go too far.

Luckily, he was saved when an old looking man appeared in the doorway. His face was aged and his brown hair had already started greying but there was a certain edge that didn't seem to belong there. And he was short, or at least, not an impressive height.

"Who are you?" Tadashi asked before he could stop himself because he wasn't dressed like a guard and he seemed stockier than the rest of the guards he's seen.

"Watch it," the sensible guard warned eyes flickering nervously between Tadashi and the new arrival as he explained, "You're in the current presence of Emperor Robot Callaghan."

Scratch that. He was not saved but possibly doomed even more than he had been before.

"I'm sure I'm honored," Tadashi informed as he kept his focus on the dark orbs that served as the man's eyes, "Sorry I can't shake your hand. I'm a little tied up."

As if to emphasize his last point he jerked on the bounds keeping him tethered to the chair. The Emperor's expression didn't change, not even a flicker. It was unnerving ad Tadashi's brain didn't help when it supplied that the man would probably be his downfall.

"Leave us," he finally commanded after a long pause and the guards didn't bother to argue.

They passed the Emperor with skittish movements, like they were afraid of him, before the door clanged leaving Tadashi alone with the one guy who probably wanted him dead the most. He wasn't, though, because he wanted his brother dead more which just seemed unfair.

They've never done anything to anyone. They lived their lives and people just kept trying to screw it all up, almost as if they were trying to destroy everything Tadashi's carefully crafted.

"Fire bender huh?" Emperor Callaghan asked as he stepped forward to observe the older brother with an act of indifference.

Tadashi nodded before narrowed his gaze and demanded, "What did they do to you to make you hate them so much?"

"Who? Benders?"

Tadashi nodded again, gaze unmoving as he watched Callaghan slowly close in on him. He stopped several feet away, eyes still hard with hatred.

"Nothing," the man finally answered in a bored sort of tone, "I just _hate_ them."

"That doesn't make any sense," Tadashi tried but was interrupted when the man struck his cheek, causing his head to jerk to the side violently.

"Shut up," Callaghan spat suddenly as his face seemed to morph slightly with his anger, "I'm tired of how mistakes like you pretend that you're anything other than killers."

"You're the one who's been killing us," Tadashi reminded before he was struck again, this time on the other side and he felt something loosen in his skull.

He might be old but he could _hit_.

"I've been cleansing the world from you," Callaghan corrected and he sounded like he believed himself, "No one complains when the body kills harmful viruses."

"That's not-"

Another strike and he blinked as he barely made out Callaghan's words, "-all I'm doing. You're the virus and the world is the body. I'll be the one ridding you from everything."

"You won't though," Tadashi denied as he shook his head, "You won't be able to get everyone. They'll always be more, no matter how many you kill."

To his surprise, he wasn't struck for his defiance. Instead, Callaghan seemed to observe him closer dark eyes taking in all of his details with a hard glare before he pulled away again.

"Perhaps," he agreed with a dip of his head, "but that's what you're here for."

Tadashi laughed then, shaking his head as he replied, "You think anybody will care about me? I'm just another Bender you're going to have executed."

"You? Perhaps," Callaghan said and there was an edge to his voice that made Tadashi uneasy, "The Avatar though. They always seemed like a beacon of peace, won't you agree?"

Tadashi jerked, the straps being the only thing keeping him in the chair as his face changed very quickly. He was no longer smiling, eyes burning with rage as his fingers went numb from how tightly he curled them into a fist.

"That received quite a reaction from you," Callaghan noted as he smirked and added, "I hope he cares for you half as much as you clearly do for him. That'll make everything so much easier for me."

"You won't get him," Tadashi denied, as he forced himself to calm down enough to stop from spitting the words at the man, "He's too smart to get caught from the likes of you."

"Perhaps," Callaghan agreed and he reached out to gently stroke the still sore spot he had struck earlier, "but you're his family and people tend to get a little dumb when family is involved."

"You don't know my brother," Tadashi continued as he glared up at the man.

"No. I don't," Callaghan nodded as he straightened back up, glaring in Tadashi's steady gaze, "but you're his last family member alive. Sad, isn't it? You weren't strong enough to save your parents, you couldn't save your aunt and now you're going to be the very thing that gives me your brother."

Tadashi jerked again.

Several feet away, Callaghan smirked as he turned to exit the cell.

"Good bye Tadashi Hamada," he called without turning to look at his prisoner, "I'm sure we'll see each other soon enough."

* * *

Hiro was freezing by the time they finally reached Fred's home, having run out of places to stay and the older boy had offered almost immediately. Hiro had just never expected for him to take them through one of the richest neighborhoods in the entire city.

GoGo was less than amused, glaring at her friend when he walked up a well-groomed house to ring the doorbell.

Hiro had to admit, if it was a joke he didn't find it very funny.

"Look _idiot_ ," GoGo growled and she looked seconds away from hitting the lanky teen as she glared, "We don't have time for this so quit wasting our time before I-"

She never got a chance to finish.

The door opened and a lanky man dressed in a nice suit answered, face expressionless as he greeted, "Welcome home Master Fredrick. Cutting it kind of close today."

"Uh… yeah. Sorry about that," Fred apologized as he turned to the rest of them and added, "I brought my friends along today."

"I'll prepare the extra rooms," the butler- because that's all he could be, Hiro reasoned somewhere in his dumb shock- nodded with a slight bow before gestured for them to all enter.

They did, silent as it still seemed to sink in that Fred was _rich_ and lived in a practical mansion. That also meant that his parents were one of the highest delegates living in the city, beaten only by the Emperor himself yet Hiro kept flashing back to Fred telling him that his parents despised the Empire.

Wrong.

All of it seemed so wrong.

Fred didn't seem to notice, though, as he led them through the winding halls and stopped at a door Hiro assumed was his. He didn't seem uncomfortable, and his house was so much better than the shelters that Hiro wondered how he managed to convince himself it was okay to choose that over _this_.

Fred tossed open the door the same time Hiro shivered again, the temperature in the mansion several degrees colder than the humid air outside but he still felt drained from bending as long as he had at one time. At least Baymax was the only one who seemed to notice, still holding Mochi as he waddled closer to the teen.

"This is my room," Fred exclaimed as he walked inside, revealing walls lined with comic books and pictures that cost a _fortune_ nowadays; his parents must really love him, spoiling Fred sweet.

Wasabi whistled as he spun in a slow circle, eyes wide as he marveled, "And you never bothered to mention _any_ of this?"

Fred shrugged casually as he reminded, "None of you wanted to see it, remember? That's why I always walked to the shelter."

"Yeah but-" GoGo reasoned and her voice was angry but Hiro suspected it was no longer directed towards her friend, "you didn't tell us you were _rich_."

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Fred explained and he looked confused, "People always got weird when they found out, and I never wanted that to happen so I figured if you didn't want to know then I wouldn't push."

 _He's afraid of losing the only friends he's ever had_ , Hiro realized as his eyes widened in alarm, Baymax uncomfortably close now.

"Fred, we wouldn't have thought any different of you," Honey Lemon explained gently evidently thinking along the same lines as Hiro.

"I know. Duh," Fred agreed with a shrug though his eyes didn't convey the same sort of confidence.

"Hiro, your body temperature is low," Baymax suddenly spoke up and all eyes swiveled so they were staring at him now, "I suggest immediate treatment."

He waddled over, closing the last couple feet and embracing him in a tight hug before there was a slight humming and a steady heat emitted from him. It was relaxing, Hiro hated to admit, and if he could've he probably would've chose to stay there all night.

He couldn't, though.

Not with Tadashi still out there.

"Baymax," Hiro grunted instead wrestling himself free as he asked, "Has Tadashi's name appeared on the execution roster?"

"Checking," Baymax informed as his eyes seemed to get distant before refocusing back on him as he supplied, "No though they have moved him."

"Why though?" Wasabi asked as he came to stare at the robot with a cautious sort of awe, "They have him so why not kill him?"

Hiro flinched and GoGo elbowed her larger friend in the ribs as she growled something that sounded like ' _Not_ _cool_.'

"Ow," Wasabi complained before his eyes narrowed on Hiro and his expression humbled as he apologized, "Sorry little man."

"No. Its fine," Hiro reassured as he added, "You're right anyways. What are they waiting for?"

"I could make a guess," Honey Lemon piped in, green eyes furrowed in thought, "and say that they're using him for bait to draw Hiro out."

Hiro felt his blood freeze at the thought, realizing that she was probably right and the only reason Tadashi hadn't been executed is because they were waiting for Hiro to go and rescue him. He also realized that knowing that changed nothing- he would do anything to rescue his brother. Luckily, he wasn't the only one who thought as much.

"We can't just leave him in their hands though," Wasabi protested and he sounded sincerely concerned, warming Hiro's chest considerably.

"You're right," GoGo agreed, eyes hard as she seemed to dare anyone to protest but a quick glance around revealed the same conviction in the other teens' eyes, "Tadashi Hamada is our friend."

Hiro beamed at them, thankful that he wasn't alone. He also knew that as everybody were at the moment they wouldn't be enough to stop the Empire, especially if they lose the element of surprise.

"Thanks guys," he told them and he meant it as he glanced between each of them before his eyes landed on Baymax's large figure and he added with a slight frown, "Baymax is going to need some upgrades first."

"How long will that take?" Honey Lemon asked as she shuffled, seemingly ready to jump into action and attack the Empire.

"Not long," Hiro murmured as he turned to face them again when his eyes caught something off to the side.

He frowned, moving over to a large glass case where Fred had placed several action figures impossible to find unless you are born from noble blood. That wasn't what really caught his attention, though as he squinted and realized each of his friends' reflection seemed to glow from the case.

"Hiro?"

"If we're going to do this," he said after a long pause, reaching up to lay his palm against the glass delicately, "we're going to do it right. I'm going to need to upgrade all of you."

"Like as in superpowers?" Wasabi asked and he sounded skeptical; beside him Fred was practically vibrating with barely concealed glee.

"And superheroes?" he inquired almost immediately.

Hiro smirked at his two friends, apparently that being enough because Fred was jumping up and down now, clutching onto Wasabi's arm like a hyperactive child.

"Guys, do you know what this means?" he demanded and his eyes were wide, "This could be our origin story."

* * *

Alistair Krei knew many things.

He knew that the world has faced many challenges, many wars, because of Benders. It was strange and seemingly unfair that only some people were born with the ability and others weren't, causing strife and pain.

So much pain.

He also knew that they were capable of living in peace, and that Benders could benefit society but they were different. People were scared of different. Terrified even and if he was honest then he would admit that he had always been wary of it in the past.

Different wasn't always bad, though, and he knew that too. Just like how he knew that all the wars and strife and pain had always been stopped by the Avatar. They acted as a mediator and once they disappeared off the grid then chaos wasn't far behind.

That was why some people- Robert Callaghan- resented them. They weren't so much as scared as bitter and they'd fight and claw and destroy so much to see the Avatar dead, which was unfortunate for them since the Avatar didn't die easy.

Krei knew all of this but his mind kept going to one specific truth he holds above all else: Robert Callaghan was crazy. Mental. Cracked beyond repair.

At one time Krei would've argued that he wasn't broken. A little splintered, perhaps, a hairline fracture the size of his fingernail and if suppressed long enough then it would fix itself out. Unfortunately, he didn't put in account that the longer a fracture goes untreated the larger it grows.

In this case, Callaghan shattered and there wasn't a more dangerous man then a shattered one. After all, they no longer had anything to lose.

Krei still never considered it a problem. There were plenty of broken souls in society and nature had a funny way of working itself out, cycling through the lost and broken and replacing them with strapping new ones.

That is, until Callaghan became Emperor.

Krei still wasn't sure how _that_ had happened.

Nature must've broken the same time Callaghan had and now all that remained was _a_ _lot_ of broken things. Destroyed under one man's hand and it never seized to amaze Krei that the work of hundreds of men succumbed so easily under just one.

Still not a problem though.

At least, it wasn't _Krei's_.

He was rich. Stinky filthy rich with enough money to supply nice homes to hundreds of the poor cramped in the shelters and orphanages and still have enough to spare. Not a lot but enough and he often wondered if nature hadn't broken but instead turned against all of them for not helping more.

Callaghan's new reign quickly turned into Krei's problem when he ordered his arrest, tossing him in one of the many cells to rot. That had been it. No trial. No jury. No witnesses. Krei had been condemned by one man's rage.

That should've been the end of it.

After all, Krei was the reason Callaghan had broke. He wasn't too proud to deny that, not a day passes when he doesn't think about how he screwed up. Even before he had been arrested and locked where no soul had any hopes of finding him he _knew_.

Callaghan might be crazy, but Krei was the reason.

He _made_ him that way and now the rest of the world will suffer.

And suffer it has.

The one thing he hasn't managed to figure out through his long years of imprisonment was why the Benders? Why the Avatar? Why did Callaghan seem so angry and resentful towards them? After all, Krei was neither a Bender nor the Avatar.

So why?

He estimated that they just seemed like an easy target. Narrow on the slight differences of people and turn the rest of the populace against them. Weed them out, destroy them and make them hurt like Krei had hurt him.

That was just a guess, though, and it wasn't like he ever got a chance to ask the man himself. Sometimes he wonders if Callaghan forgot about him completely, left him to suffer his fate and leave it at that.

He _knows_ Callaghan though. Or at least, he knew him at one point and he knows that Callaghan would never forget because forgetting meant forgiving and he'll never forgive Krei. He'll remember for years, build an entire Empire so generations to come with remember and they'll all learn to resent him nearly as much as Callaghan does.

At first, Krei found pity for himself.

He was once a great man with a great life and lived beyond everyone else, somewhere in the clouds he liked to tell himself. Untouchable from everyone and now he was reduced to a life no better than a beetle. Weak and powerless. Dependent and only a shell of the man he used to be.

Then he remembered Callaghan had once been a great man too.

Poorer and more humble than Krei could ever dream of being but still capable of so much. That had been why his father insisted they get to know each other, to work together and he managed to convince both of them that they were capable of changing the world.

Technically, he hadn't been wrong.

He had just always imagined them changing the world for the better, improving it instead of dragging it down, but then Callaghan had fallen in love and got married and was everything Krei wasn't.

And now he was nothing.

Krei sighed, drawing his knees to his head as he propped his elbows up and ran shaking hands through his now too long hair. Across from him was the wall he scratched careful lines into with jagged pieces of whatever Callaghan used to build his prison. Outside it was silent.

Sometimes it wasn't.

Sometimes it was loud with people- Benders- begging to be free and he'd just sit there and listen to them beg for someone to show them compassion. After all, they hadn't done anything wrong. They'd just been _born_ unlucky, and he'd sit there and wish for the silence again.

He wasn't like them, he knew.

They were better.

He hadn't been born unlucky. He'd been born ridiculously lucky, in a high class family with perhaps a shady business to the side no one spoke about. He'd been born smart and confident and raised for greatness but screwed it all up on a single mistake that's haunted him ever since.

Sometimes he thinks he can still hear her, his ghost. His angel. His devil. His everything.

She accuses him most of the time, for ruining all those people's lives and taking hers and at first he tried reasoning. It hadn't been his fault; he hadn't known; it had been a _mistake_.

His mistake.

Callaghan's downfall.

Everything.

And it was all his fault because he was too slow. He hadn't been born the Avatar and everything just sort of happened and everything seemed so broken and wrong and it was all his fault.

Today she's oddly silent, still, and he wondered if she was preparing for her next attack. He already felt so weak, so many days having passed since he was locked away and he felt so weak and broken and he wondered if this was how Callaghan felt.

"You still alive in there?" a guard demanded, clanging against the door aggressively and he jumped as he swiveled his head towards the direction of the door.

"I'm still here," Krei replied instantly, knowing the consequences for not answering wasn't pleasant. He still had the scars running along his spine from where they beat him relentlessly.

"Bummer," the guard murmured and he sounded disappointed- the only emotion he figured they could feel.

"What's the news?" Krei asked instead, ignoring his tone as he inched closer to the doorway.

The guards might hate him but they were awful gossips. It was the only way he was capable of piecing together what his old friend had managed to do, of how far he sunk in the ever growing abyss he was creating.

He knew Callaghan was gone just like he knew he was too weak to accept it.

"They caught a fire bender," the guard explained after only a slight hesitation and Krei frowned because guards had stopped telling him every time they brought a fire bender in.

"Why's this one important?" Krei prodded when the guard didn't make any motion of explaining it to him.

"Not sure," the guard admitted, "He was a tough sucker, though. The electric prods didn't work. They even seemed to empower him even more and he nearly fried the others. They had to beat him into unconsciousness."

That was knew but still not worth pointless gossip.

"When's he scheduled?" Krei asked knowing all Benders were scheduled for execution because of him and it just seemed cruel that he never had been.

"He's not."

Krei blinked because he must have misheard or something.

They were _all_ scheduled.

"Apparently the Emperor himself has plans for him. Plans involving the Avatar," the guard continued and Krei's legs went weak under himself.

If Callaghan got his hands on the Avatar then it was all over for everyone. They'd be no more hope or light or secret hideaways that manage to start grand businesses for themselves. They would be nothing because Callaghan would ensure that there was nothing.

Nothing but pain and despair and a world lit with flames.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, uh, it's been awhile. Sorry, a mixture of school and writer's block is to blame and I hope people are still interested in this story. After all, I'm only getting started. Fair warning ahead of time, violence is ahead. Tread carefully. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

10:

Hiro fidgeted in the shadows, back tense and taut like an arrow as he focused a steady gaze on the large building located in the middle of the city. It wasn't all that impressive, painted a plain beige color with little windows. It was also the tallest building in the whole city, almost as tall as the Wall.

Beside him, something moved and he glanced over at the sleek red and blue armor fitting tightly over Baymax's otherwise plush frame. It made him appear taller and more intimidating, which was good. They might need it.

"You ready buddy?" Hiro asked, turning to face his robotic friend directly as the beginning stages of unease settled in his stomach.

It hadn't been easy, he recalled, as the first suit had been a total fail forcing Hiro to immediately scrap it and it had been the first time he was truly thankful of Fred's money. The armor plates he installed weren't cheap and he remembered the headache as he tried piecing the minuscule parts together.

He was happy with the final product, at least, and after Baymax the others seemed like a breeze though none of them got much practice with their new gear. By the time he finished, though a whole day had passed and there was no telling what they had done to Tadashi by then.

"I have some concerns," Baymax admitted as he went to stand directly beside him, eyes focused on the building.

"I know," Hiro agreed because there wasn't really a use of lying to him since he was capable of body scans, "but we can't waste any more time. There's no telling what they'll do to Tadashi."

After all, there were worst things than death.

Hiro was going to ensure that none of those things happened to his brother, not while he was still capable of stopping them.

"I have located Tadashi," Baymax announced then, twisting his head so he could look down at Hiro.

Hiro's fingers tightened around the purple helmet he was clutching in a white knuckled grasp before he forced himself to relax as he nodded, "Okay. Inform the others."

He yanked the object over his mass of black hair, fitting it snugly before he climbed on top of Baymax's back. He clicked himself in place, realizing it was the first time they tested flying and that this could end so badly.

"Okay," he breathed once he was as settled as he was going to get, hunching over as he demanded, "Wings."

Large red wings sprouted from the armor before there was a whirring sound and they were hovering in the air. Hiro calmed down when nothing went too drastically wrong.

"You ready buddy?" he asked as he bent over, keeping himself steady as he willed the sick feeling in his stomach to disappear, "Forward."

Baymax moved forward in a quick motion, nearly knocking Hiro off his back, then the thrusters died and they ended up plummeting towards the ground at a speed too fast to be safe. He screamed or made whatever sound was equivalent to that as he dug his nails in the back of Baymax's armor in panic.

He was going to die, and the plan was going to fail before it ever even got started.

Something inside of him seemed to cry out then, a rush of wind blowing around them and slowed their progress but it still hadn't been enough. They were still falling and they were going to die. Tadashi was going to die.

"Baymax!" Hiro cried desperately and the thrusters sputtered once, twice before reigniting and the robot leveled himself out.

Hiro allowed his eyes to flutter back open as he continued clinging to the robot's red back like a terrified tick; the wind swirled madly around them, whipping at his clothes as his gloved fingers gripped the back of Baymax's armor tightly.

"You alright buddy?" Hiro asked just for the sake of checking to see if his voice still worked as he forced himself to relax fractionally.

"I am fine," Baymax reassured as he soared up to the top of the building, "Though my sensors have lost Tadashi."

"Find him, Baymax. He's here somewhere," Hiro swallowed as he narrowed his gaze at the deceitfully innocently looking building, "He has to be."

Baymax halted then, hovering in the air as he indicated, "I have relocated him."

"Okay," Hiro nodded as he continued to cling tightly, feeling shaky with slight panic and adrenaline as he bent so that the visor protecting his forehead brushed against Baymax's red armor, "Continue with the plan. Fist."

Baymax stuck out his arm as another whirring sound was faintly heard underneath the roaring winds and Hiro subconsciously tightened his grip. Baymax's hand deployed, spinning along the air and crashed through the plain wall. It cracked and after several more strikes it created a good sized hole.

Hiro urged Baymax with his body to fly towards the hole, feeling slight relief when they finally reached the inside and he slipped down from the robot's back. His legs wobbled underneath him, making him dizzy with amazement as a quick look around revealed they were in one of the rooms they had been keeping Hiro in his not-dream.

"Come on, Baymax," Hiro urged in a soft voice as he sprinted across the floor on silent feet, yanking on what served as the door to no avail.

"Stand back," Baymax commanded and Hiro allowed his friend to slip past, practically jerking the door from its hinges causing Hiro to wince at the sound though he grinned anyways.

"Alright Baymax, let's go," he hissed, stepping around his friend and sprinting down the hall.

Unlike the other night, there was no pull in the direction of his brother but it just seemed too natural to know which way to go. They turned another corner and came short when several guards stood to stare at them.

Hiro rose his arm, to bend or something, and was startled when nothing happened. He blinked, trying again and came up empty again.

"Intruders!" one of the guards shouted and Hiro knew his plan kind of depended on him being able to bend.

"Baymax!" he cried and Baymax rose his arm, giving Hiro just enough time to duck down hands over his head before his fist deployed and smacked several guards down.

Hiro rose back to his feet wide eyed as he stared down at the unconscious men, feeling his heart hammer inside his chest as he spun around to face Baymax, who already seemed ahead of him.

"Scanning," he informed before locking eyes with Hiro and explained, "The material of the walls and floors seem to block the ability to bend."

Which explained why Tadashi hadn't tried escaping yet.

"What about the others?" Hiro demanded in slight panic as he mentally went back over all his calculations, changing them slightly to try and come up with a new plan.

"They should be fine," Baymax informed, "They're not like you or your brother."

"Okay," Hiro nodded as he felt something in his chest loosen slightly as he undid one of his gauntlets and commanded as he removed the robot's chest plate, "Baymax, contact the others."

Baymax's white stomach lit up a bright blue, four small squares of the other's faces popping up and Hiro waited until they at least answered.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked first, sounding confused.

Hiro didn't give her a chance to question him further, nor give the others any time to interrupt and demand answers, as he rushed, "Change of plans, guys. I can't bend."

"What?" GoGo demanded shrilly, causing Hiro to wince slightly.

"It's some material in the walls and floor," Hiro explained quickly as he ran several more calculations in his brain.

"That means that you're practically defenseless," Honey Lemon cut in with something akin to fear mixed with her voice and Hiro felt his chest swell when he realized she was concerned about him; that they all were.

"I'll be fine," he reassured quickly, "but that means I can't come to you."

"Wait. What?" Wasabi demanded this time and Hiro knew that his friends were smart and already piecing everything together now, "No, Hiro, you need to stick with the plan."

"No," Hiro denied with a shake of his head, "Just focus on your part. Find Tadashi and break him out of here. I'm going to have to cause a little distraction to buy you some time."

"Hiro," GoGo growled but he cut her off by hanging up on them, finishing his additional touches on Baymax's armor plates and placing the chest plate back in place.

"Hiro," Baymax said and it sounded like a question.

"Don't worry," Hiro reassured though he knew he had plenty of reason to worry, "I've got a plan."

He started down the hall, mind spinning with a million possibilities- a million ways something can go wrong- and realized that they were probably very screwed. Or, at least, he was. He put careful thought in ensuring the others had some sort of an advantage.

Such as being able to bend when they shouldn't.

"Baymax, can you scan for trouble?" he asked as he padded down the dull colored hallway carefully.

Behind him, Baymax blinked in confusion before he explained, "I cannot scan for trouble for my-"

"No, no, no," Hiro protested, spinning on his heel to gape at the robot in surprise, "I meant for other signs of life. You know, like guards."

"Oh right," Baymax said before shaking his head and explained, "The walls are interfering with my sensors."

Which meant they were blind and defenseless, and Hiro didn't really have much of a backup plan other than 'don't get caught.'

Tadashi was going to kill him when he finds out.

* * *

Tadashi was freezing.

Normally his temperature was hot, hotter than normal people's, and the sudden lack of heat made him incredibly uncomfortable. More so than being beaten, stripped, chained to a chair, and threatened by a lunatic with a vendetta. The only thing that made him more uneasy was the fact that the emperor himself was looking for the Avatar- and Tadashi was getting real tired of people who thought it was cute to target his brother.

But he was freezing and he couldn't bend, something that became known to him after Callaghan left the room still intact for if Tadashi had been able to control the fire swirling from within him then the man would be nothing more than a crisp.

The fact that he wasn't meant trouble for the older Hamada.

So he sat there, shivering, as he waited for the door to reopen and either his brother rush in to rescue him or for Callaghan to stroll in like he owned the place (he did, technically) and inform him that the Avatar had been caught and he no longer had any more use for him.

Tadashi almost wished it would be that easy.

It wasn't like he wanted for his brother to be caught, nor did he have any desire to die. He was just so tired of sitting around, useless, as he waited for something to happen around him. It was boring and he didn't play victim very well.

He hadn't even seen any of the guards, strolling in to mock him and make him hurt, and it showed how pathetic he was to wish that they would because he wanted pain. He wanted to suffer because then he knew he could fight and curse them and for the first time since he could remember, he wanted a reason to make them hurt too.

They didn't, though.

They seemed to be avoiding his cell, which was unfortunate because he had plenty of things to say in provoking them into doing something rash and stupid.

Something clanged outside, catching his attention, and voices could be made out from the other side of the door. His stomach dropped when he realized he knew those voices, have for a while now, and that hearing them now meant that he was either crazy or Callaghan had been right: people tend to get stupid when those they love are involved.

"Guys!" he screamed anyways, jerking on his bounds, because he knew this was his chance to escape and then beat his idiot brother though he knew that if the situation had been reversed then he would've done precisely the same thing.

"Do you hear that?" someone- Honey Lemon? - asked and he jerked again, the legs to the chair scraping millimeters across the stone floor as he shouted for them again.

"Yeah," Wasabi agreed that time, deep voice low and cautious and Tadashi could imagine him nod his head as dark eyes glanced around the hallway, "This place seems too pristine to have rats, though."

"No rats then," GoGo said almost too silent for Tadashi to hear and he called out again, thankful when they finally seemed to realize what was happening and the door was forced open as his friends filed in.

"Tadashi, man are we happy to see you," Fred exclaimed, relieved grin crossing his pale features and Tadashi blinked in surprise because they looked different.

For one, they all seemed more worn which was to be expected since he left them in charge of his idiot genius of a brother. Hiro could test a saint's patience with his endless questions and rebellious tendencies. Their differences seemed to extend beyond that, though, in what they were wearing.

They were no longer wearing peasant clothes he had grown accustomed to seeing them in, but instead clothes rich with color as silver bands wrapped around their bodies. Something in Tadashi told him that the silver bands weren't part of the design either, even though it seemed to blind in with the intricate design perfectly.

He blinked before grinning a smug smile he's seen on his brother more times than he could ever count as he asked, "What took you guys so long?"

They seemed to relax at that, invisible breathes they had all been holding releasing as GoGo moved forward to free him. Silver bracelets dangled from thin wrists as she bent over to check his bounds.

"Why didn't you just burn this chair?" she demanded, freeing him and helping him rise to his feet.

He rubbed his sore wrists, eyes seeking out the group as he explained offhandedly, "Something about the building interferes with bending. Where's Hiro?"

It was like he had said the magic words, flipping the switch, and they all ducked their expressions. His stomach soured considerably as he spun back around to face GoGo who, out of all of them was the most likely to give him a straight answer. Even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"GoGo?" he growled that time, eyes narrowed and if the walls didn't seem to sap him from his fire, he might have been smoking slightly; not that he would ever hurt his friends.

"He's around," she explained finally, meeting his gaze with a harsh one of her own as she squared her shoulders and _dared_ him to try and pick a fight with her.

He's not going to lie, the idea was tempting, but he currently had other things on his mind: namely, find his brother so he can kill him himself because rushing to rescue him was rash enough but to separate from his friends seemed almost suicidal.

"We hadn't known at the time that the tower blocks bending," Wasabi explained rationally while GoGo continued to stare him down.

"And once you realized that it does?" Tadashi demanded as he turned to stare at his dark skinned friend with a look very few people don't wilt away from; Wasabi, apparently, was one of those people.

He just met his gaze evenly as he continued as calmly as he could, "Hiro said he has a plan and I trust him. Besides, he has Baymax with him."

 _That_ caught Tadashi off guard.

He blinked as he asked, "The robot?"

"Oh yeah," Fred agreed, seeming to bounce on his feet excitedly as he added, "And you should've seen the upgrades he gave him. They're _awesome_."

That settled it: Tadashi was definitely killing his brother once he sees him again.

Dark eyes focused on the band wrapped around Fred's head as he asked suspiciously, "Did he by any chance 'upgrade' you guys too."

"Oh yes," Fred nodded, oblivious to Tadashi's hard look as he clapped his hands and added shrilly, "They make Freddie so happy."

"Do they work?" Tadashi inquired as he spun back around to GoGo, more shocked than anything else because his brother would've had to throw all that together in less than three days.

"Better than you," GoGo affirmed with a nod before she passed him and added, "Our job was to find and rescue you. We did so now we can stand around and wait for them to find us or we can find your brother and get out of here."

Tadashi didn't even bother arguing with her.

He hurried after her in the hall, his friends following him as they cocooned their bodies so he was safe and protected in the middle; something he was too tired and worried to protest on.

"Hiro?" Wasabi asked, holding out a small black box as he furrowed his eyebrows and awaited an answer, "You better answer."

Silence and then-

" _Wasabi?_ " Tadashi's little brother's voice crackled through static and he sounded confused and slightly concerned as he asked, " _What's wrong? What happened?_ "

"We found your brother," Wasabi explained immediately, dark eyes meeting Tadashi's as he flashed him a pearly white grin, We're headed your way."

" _You found Tadashi?_ " Hiro demanded, voice bright with hope and Tadashi's heart ached by how happy his brother sounded before the words seemed to catch up with the younger brother and he demanded, " _Wait. You're coming to_ me _. No. That's a terrible idea._ "

"Why?" Wasabi asked as he focused back on the black box, GoGo spinning to glare at it herself.

Tadashi realized then that sometime they were all living at the shelter together his friends had grown quite fond of Hiro. That was one of the only reasons they've stuck with him this much, risking their lives to break in an unbreakable fortress to rescue him.

They also must trust him a lot, if they're willing to trust Baymax too.

Tadashi would be sure to get that explained much later when they all have the time.

" _Because,_ " Hiro explained exasperatedly and it sounded like he was running, probably trying to find a way to them, " _that gives Callaghan more time to find you. No. Stick to the plan. Get Tadashi and get out of there. I'll meet back up with you once I'm done._ "

"Done with _what_ , exactly?" GoGo demanded this time, crossing arms over her chest as she walked over to glare at the device.

Tadashi was eager to find out the answer to that also.

" _Nothing important,_ " Hiro reassured and he seemed to have slowed down at least, " _and I promise to explain it all to you guys later. In person. For now, stick to the plan._ "

"That seems like a terrible idea," Wasabi protested the same time GoGo growled, "If you think we're leaving you here by yourself than you're crazy."

" _We don't really have time to argue this,_ " Hiro interrupted and Tadashi wondered why it sounded like he had stopped moving altogether; why would he break in and not try to rescue him?

"Hiro," he spoke up moving so he touched shoulders with GoGo, "What're you planning?"

There was a long pause before Hiro seemed to breathe, " _Hey big brother._ "

"Hiro, I'm serious," Tadashi warned, voice low as he glared at the device in Wasabi's hand, "Whatever you're planning on doing it can wait."

" _No offense but how would you know? You've spent the last couple of hours playing prisoner to a deranged lunatic,_ " Hiro replied sarcastically and if Tadashi had been capable then he probably would've smacked the back of his brother's head.

" _Hiro_ ," he growled, eyes glistening despite the fact that Hiro was unable to see him.

" _Its_ fine," Hiro reassured quickly, " _I know what I'm doing._ "

"Hiro-" Honey Lemon never got to finish as alarms started blaring overhead.

Tadashi jumped in shock, turning to face GoGo's furious expression as Wasabi continued to clutch at the device in his hand. Something told him that this wasn't part of the plan.

"Hiro, what did you do?" GoGo demanded, voice low and threatening as she seemed to listen to the shrill noise echoing through the halls around them.

" _Uh… long story,_ " Hiro explained, " _but you guys need to move. Get out of here. I'll be right behind you._ "

A lie, obviously, and from his friends' expressions Tadashi knew he wasn't the only one who had heard it.

"Hiro, we're coming to you," GoGo informed instead, already moving down the hall and Hiro never even had a chance to protest.

Instead, static seemed to crackle through the other end followed by silence.

* * *

Hiro knew he was in trouble the second Wasabi called him to inform him that they've found his brother.

At the time, though, he had been too overcome with relief to remember that his brother had never been the target and the rescue had gone a little too smoothly. Especially considering they haven't ran into anyone else since taking out the guards when they first arrived.

Normally he would've been smart enough to piece it all together. He would've been able to figure out Callaghan's master plan but the fact that his friends had found his brother, alive, seemed to reset his brain back to their default settings.

Then his last words finally clicked, and everything seemed to narrow down on that one specific thing.

"Wait. You're coming for _me_. No. That's a terrible idea," he protested instantly, Baymax giving him a strange look he promptly ignored.

"Why?" Wasabi demanded and he sounded uncharacteristically impatient, which Hiro chose to ignore because he had much more pressing matters to attend to.

Taking another corner he explained as calmly and rationally as he could while running, "Because that gives Callaghan more time to find you. No. Stick to the plan. Get Tadashi and get out of there. I'll meet back up with you once I'm done."

" _Done_ _with_ what _,_ _exactly?_ " GoGo asked and Hiro winced because he realized he never filled them on the rest of his plan, mostly because he knew they would protest and Tadashi needed to be their number one priority.

"Nothing important," Hiro reassured as he finally came to the door he had been looking for, slowing down to a stop, "and I promise to explain it all to you guys later. In person. For now, stick to the plan."

" _That_ _seems_ _like_ _a_ _terrible_ _idea._ "

" _If you think we're leaving you here by yourself than you're crazy._ "

Hiro suppressed a grimace because he knew what they were still thinking: risk their lives to try and find him. He opened the door and strolled in the dark-lit room, Baymax following close behind.

"We don't really have time to argue this," he protested because, they didn't, and he could concentrate so much better knowing they had taken Tadashi and escaped.

" _Hiro_ ," his brother suddenly demanded, his voice enough to cause Hiro's knees to go weak as he willed himself to remain strong, " _What're_ _you_ _planning?_ "

Once he recovered enough to trust his voice, he breathed "Hey big brother."

" _Hiro,_ _I'm_ _serious_ ," Tadashi warned, voice lowering the way it does whenever he's worried, " _Whatever you're planning on doing it can wait._ "

"No offense but how would you know? You've spent the last couple of hours playing prisoner to a deranged lunatic," Hiro replied sarcastically, hoping that if he sounded like a confident little brat then he'd be able to convince his brother and get all of his friends to escape.

Yeah right.

" _Hiro._ "

"Its fine," Hiro reassured quickly though his hands shook slightly as he stopped what he was doing, fingers hovering over the keyboard, "I know what I'm doing."

" _Hiro_ -"

His finger slipped and he pressed the wrong thing, causing a loud alarm to echo all around them; loud enough that he leapt several feet in the air, spinning to face Baymax who was standing there watching him. Hiro held up a finger to stop the robot from stating the obvious.

" _Hiro,_ _what did you do?_ " GoGo demanded, voice low and threatening, though Hiro reasoned that she always sounded like that and that in no way was his well-being going to be threatened once he got near her again.

"Uh… long story," he explained instead, trying to figure out a way to shut the alarms off, "but you guys need to move. Get out of here. I'll be right behind you."

" _Hiro, we're coming to you,_ " GoGo decided and Hiro could've banged his head in frustration if the situation wasn't so dire.

He opened his mouth to argue when the blue light illuminating Baymax's stomach suddenly went out. He blinked in shock, dark expression moving to where Emperor Callaghan was standing in the doorway. His large figure casted a long shadow across the floor, something sick twisting Hiro's insides as he crept around from the safety of Baymax's girth.

"You're the man who killed my aunt," he accused immediately, his fear turning into hate as he clenched his hands at his sides, "and stole my brother."

"My condolences on the woman," Callaghan offered before he stepped forward, Hiro matching it with a backwards one of his own before the man added, "You're brother, however, that was his mistake."

Hiro flinched as something white hot scorched his chest, making it ache, and he bumped back against Baymax and was reminded that he wasn't alone.

"Baymax," he commanded, voice fierce, "Destroy."

The robot didn't even protest.

It was like a switch had been flipped, something changing from the loveable robot Hiro's grown so fond of to something imposing. Something _dangerous_. His eyes turned red, which Hiro took wasn't a good sign for the Emperor.

"Enough!" Callaghan demanded but neither Hiro nor Baymax was listening as the robot stepped forward, arm outstretched as he steadied his aim; Hiro did nothing to stop him because this was the man who's hurt _everyone_ \- killed his aunt and took Tadashi.

Baymax's armor whirred before his hand disconnected with his body, flying rapidly towards the Emperor, who barely had enough time to dodge. He ducked, rolling on the floor before standing back straight and his eyes were wide as he gazed up at Baymax in shock.

"Call off your robot!" he demanded, eyes seeking out Hiro still glaring from behind Baymax's red frame.

Hiro made no move to intervene.

Baymax's fist clicked back in place as he moved to re-aim back at the Emperor, and some part of Hiro knew that what he was doing was wrong. That in allowing Baymax to kill the Emperor, he was no better himself.

He just didn't _care_.

All he could think was to hurt Callaghan, make him pay for everything he's ever done, and the thrill of it all sent something vibrating through him. Tadashi would be disappointed if he saw.

"I'm begging you!" Callaghan protested as he managed another dodge, Baymax moving forward to corner him even further in the room, "Call off your robot!"

"Like when you've called off your army when they were hurting innocent people? While they were murdering countless?" Hiro challenged and though some part of him was able to make out why he should back off, he didn't want to.

Baymax rose his arm for his next attack, Callaghan too close to be able to dodge again.

Hiro watched, numb, as his brain told him that the next strike was going to kill him.

Baymax was going to kill someone.

"Hiro!"

He blinked, coming to some sort of his senses as he called, "Baymax! Stop!"

Baymax did, his eyes turning back to black as he seemed to blink back in his surroundings about the same time Tadashi and the others rounded inside the door. Hiro blinked again, taking in the sight of his brother whole and mostly unharmed- a mirror of the one he saw in that weird dream several years ago.

He was still shirtless, revealing pale skin. Black tufts of hair poked every which way on his head and though he's yet to master Hiro's brand of bedhead it definitely looked odd on him. Dark eyes were wide, though, and aware as he took in the scene before him.

"Hiro," he repeated, his gaze finally locking on him and Hiro just remained standing, gapping at his brother as what he was about to do sank in.

The thing that frightened him, though was how he didn't necessarily feel bad about it. There was no guilt and the only reason there was even a tint of horror was because Tadashi would've known what he had done.

Hiro knew, given the chance, that he wouldn't do it again. Now that reason was settling back inside him he realized that he never wanted to be like Callaghan- like a monster.

"How touching," Callaghan spoke suddenly, breaking the silence and drawing Hiro's wild gaze to where he was leaning against the wall.

Baymax remained several feet away, arm still outstretched, but he no longer appeared threatening. If anything, the robot looked confused.

Hiro snarled, remembering his earlier anger, as he glared and growled, "You murdered my aunt," because his brain seemed to keep running on repeat over that.

Aunt Cass had been killed.

This man in front of him was the one responsible for that.

"To be fair," Callaghan spoke slowly, deliberately, as he focused his hard gaze at Hiro and explained, "I hadn't thought she would've died in that fire. Who stays inside while the building burns around you, anyways?"

"I had given her sleeping supplements in her tea," Tadashi explained, surprising Hiro as he realized his brother had unintentionally been one of the factors of their aunt's demise.

Not as much as Hiro, though, who knew that if he hadn't been out bender-fighting then they would've been able to drag her out in time. The fact that neither one of them had been home was probably the only reason she had died.

That made it Hiro's fault.

Then again, he had already known that.

"And where were you in all of this, I wonder?" Callaghan demanded, drawing Hiro back to the present as he realized the man's dark expression was focused back on him.

Across the room, Tadashi was tense- like he was readying himself for a battle. Around him, his friends looked equal parts grim and determined and it was then that Hiro realized he might've messed up. After all, this confrontation wasn't supposed to happen at all.

Now someone was probably going to get hurt; that someone most likely Emperor Callaghan, though Hiro suspected that he wasn't the type of man to go down alone. If he was getting hurt, so was one- or all- of them.

They needed a plan.

"I was out," Hiro admitted, locking eyes with Callaghan as he prayed that stalling would be enough for one of the others to think of a way out, "breaking the law."

To his surprise, Callaghan just snorted. Almost like he had already know, already figured everything out, and everything that's happened afterwards has played exactly the way he wanted it to.

"I'm sure," Callaghan replied, inching forward while casting wary glances towards the still motionless Baymax, "and because of that everyone you've ever loved has suffered. _Everyone_ Hiro Hamada."

Hiro's heart froze as he forgot how to breathe.

Callaghan was right. His parents were dead because of him; Cass was killed because of him; Tadashi had been captured because of him. It was all his fault. It had always been his fault.

"You're wrong," Tadashi protested and Hiro turned a wild expression towards him, eyes wide as he realized Tadashi's face had hardened into something fierce and protective.

Hiro didn't deserve that, and he never really had.

"No I'm not," Callaghan replied, eyes never leaving Hiro as he seemed to scrutinize every minute detail, "Hiro knows that. Just like he knows exactly how this is going to play out."

Something sharp pierced him through his center, making him dizzy as he swung his gaze towards the others.

"It's a trap!" he called perhaps a split second too late.

Guards flocked from nowhere, surrounding Tadashi and the others and somewhere in the back of Hiro's head he wondered how it could've all gone so bad so quick. Then he remembered that he was probably the target and knew it was his fault.

"Wait!" he called but no one's ever made it a habit to listen to him.

A guard swung towards Honey Lemon's skull, the blond girl facing the other direction and it was only GoGo's quick reflexes that saved her life.

A rock flung through the air, smacking one of the guard's fingers. He cried out in pain, dropping the prod as he spun towards the dark haired girl- hand still outstretched, eyes narrowed in a furious glare.

"That's impossible," the guard protested and Hiro felt something lighten in his chest as he realized they still had one advantage.

Callaghan and his guards weren't expecting for any of them to be able to bend.

He risked a glance towards the Emperor, finding satisfaction in Callaghan's stunned expression as GoGo allowed several more of the hard round objects to float around her.

"How" Callaghan started to ask before his gaze locked onto Hiro's and he spat, " _You_."

Hiro beamed him a bright grin before commanding, "Baymax, fist!"

Callaghan actually flinched when Baymax raised his fist again before it flew past the old man's head and knocking a crater sized hole in the wall.

The Emperor paled further though he now looked a lot closer to angry than scared, which was fine with Hiro. As far as he was concerned, they were all out of there.

"Baymax, the others!" Hiro commanded, turning his head to re-seek out Callaghan only for something hard and solid to smack across his head.

He tumbled, hitting the ground on his side as he blinked back the shock. Above him, Callaghan was rearing back to strike him again and Hiro reacted more on instinct than anything else.

He lashed out with his foot, heel of his shoe catching the man's chest on his way down, and it was enough to send Callaghan sprawling backwards. The metal rod he had used to club the side of Hiro's face clattered uselessly to the ground as the youth scrambled back up to his feet.

"Baymax!" he called, spinning back around and was relieved to find the robot had managed to herd his brother and the other's towards the hole, though the guards were already creeping towards them.

They were running out of time.

Tadashi must have realized that he wasn't over there with them because his head suddenly swiveled over towards him, widening in horror as he exclaimed, "Hiro!"

Hiro spun around in time to see Callaghan strike him again.

He fell back to the ground, vision swirling as something wet tickled the side of his face. Tadashi was screaming though the ringing in his ears made it close to impossible to make out what he was trying to say.

With great effort, Hiro managed to knock Callaghan away as he spun to face his robot and others.

Baymax looked as concerned as a robot could be, while the others were pale ad clearly horrified. If they weren't currently battling the several guards trying to get to them then they probably would've attacked Callaghan.

"Baymax!" Hiro called, putting as much command as he could in the words, "Get them out of here!"

"Hiro, I cannot leave you," the robot protested and Hiro probably would've been flattered if his head didn't ache so much while panic literally tried to envelop his entire being.

"Baymax! Now!" he screamed the same time Callaghan struck him across his skull, hard.

Stars filled his vision as he concentrated on not passing out. Several feet in front of him, Baymax all but forced the others to cling onto him as he herded them back out through the hole.

He was struck again and blackness swallowed him whole.

* * *

Callaghan tossed aside what he had used to literally beat the younger Hamada into submission. He sneered down at the limp body, a new type of hatred burning through him as he realized how much trouble the youth had caused him.

For one, he created a giant hole through his walls and he had managed to let the others escape- not that that should matter. After all, he had only wanted the Avatar.

That is, until the girl had bended.

They _all_ had bended, which should've been impossible.

"Sir, what do you want us to do?" one of the guards asked, coming over to stand next to Hiro's limp form without a second glance at the youth.

Callaghan took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, as he commanded in a tone made of ice, "Take him to the cell with the traitor."

* * *

 **SPECIAL NOTES:**

 **\- Many of you were asking on why Tadashi didn't just escape since he's obviously so powerful and I hope this chapter explains most of it. I'm reluctant to say too much but the gist is that the building is made of a special material that blocks out all bending- meaning that any bender trapped inside cannot bend. Its also the reason they've been able to keep as many benders as they have subdued.**

 **\- Callaghan's mental condition is about to come to light, as well as the reason he's fallen so far so make sure to stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

11:

Hiro woke with a headache.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting- after all he had literally been beaten unconsciousness and that almost guaranteed some side effects. Head splitting headaches was one of those.

He winced, going to curl up further in himself. He twisted his body as if to draw his knees to his chest when something jerked and caught around his ankle. Confused, he jerked on the resistance to no prevail.

"What?" he groaned, blinking blurry eyes open.

Predictably enough, he was met with the plain gray colors of the wall and floor. Something silver was wrapped tightly around his ankle, keeping him tethered to the wall.

"I wouldn't move so much," a voice, masculine and unfamiliar, informed him and it lacked the hostile note in the guards' voices.

Hiro twisted his body so he could get a better look at his companion, finding the action more difficult than it probably should've been. His head seemed to be incased in a cotton, a thick blanket dampening his senses in a way that was almost disorienting.

"What'd I say?" the voice asked but it came out different then Hiro expected, more reserved and sympathetic.

"Where are we?" Hiro demanded anyways, forcing himself to sit upright and ignore the way the room seemed too swirl in a dizzying display of gray, "Who are you?"

Because even as confused as he felt at the moment, he knew that that was supposed to make sense- important even- and once the room finally stopped spinning he would finally be able to focus on something more than the pain and confusion mixed inside his skull.

"Me?" the man asked and dark eyes seemed to lock onto everything within Hiro as he considered the youth with a sadden expression as he explained in a dull voice, "I'm the reason you're here."

Hiro recoiled.

Or, more accurately, his body did.

He blamed Tadashi and his aunt for ingraining it somewhere deep inside him to react whenever faced with a potential threat to his safety. Someone who could possibly know about his secret and threaten him with it.

Except he's already screwed that one up on his own- no help necessary- and he didn't really regret the decision just like he doesn't regret rushing in the building to rescue his brother.

He did, however, regret getting caught but not even that's enough to convince him that, given the chance, he wouldn't do it all over again. He would, without hesitation, because he valued his brother's life so much higher than his own.

That was the one thing him and his brother will infinitely disagree upon and Hiro knew that, though Tadashi loved him dearly, he didn't with the sort of recklessness as Hiro does. He doesn't place more value on him because of it, giving him a sense of self preservation.

That's why Hiro knew he didn't have to worry about his brother doing anything _stupid_ or, at the very least, _stupider_ than Hiro.

He might have to worry about his newest cell mate, _especially_ with a confession like that.

"What do you mean?" Hiro demanded when the man continued to regard him with a look much like those of an upset puppy.

"I mean," the man explained and for the first time since Hiro's been able to focus on him he looked away, "exactly what it sounds like."

A chill crept down Hiro's spine at the words, something eerie and almost sinister settling around him. Violating the air with the ominous tone.

"Who are you?" Hiro repeated, more reserved and cautious than before as he kept special precaution on keeping the distance between him and the stranger.

Not that it would really matter all that much if he cared to be honest. Not considering he appeared to be chained to the wall and floor and the stranger wasn't though he didn't appear to be in any hurry to move any time soon. Especially not to lash out and attack him.

"My name?" the man asked and he seemed to take a second to ponder it, which did nothing to calm Hiro's frayed nerves before he replied simply, "I was once known as Alistair Krei."

The name struck a familiar cord from with Hiro's chest, causing his heart to leap though he couldn't decide if it was because of panic or surprise. Probably both.

"Krei? You're dead," Hiro protested and regretted it the second it left his mouth, realizing how idiotic that really sounded.

Alistair just chuckled, a soft sad sound, as his gaze dropped to the floor and Hiro felt something strum within him as he realized the man was a prisoner too. He just couldn't figure out why he was still alive and not dead like the world knows him to be.

Because Callaghan wants him alive.

Hiro swallowed thickly, hunching his shoulders in a protective gesture as he continued to eye the man for any potential threats. He didn't suddenly lash out, at least, reaching out to strike him down or hurt him and in many ways that seemed almost worst.

All these years Hiro's grown quite good in dealing with pain, not whatever was happening in the confined cell with a dead stranger.

"I don't understand," Hiro finally spoke up, sounding timid as he blinked owlish eyes at the man.

"Of course not," Krei agreed with a single dip of his head like he knew what Hiro was thinking, "After all, I've been dead a long time. Longer then you might actually suspect."

Hiro tensed at that word. _Dead_. It seemed almost crude and unnatural, cold and sinister like everything Hiro's every connected with the Empire though he was starting to expect that it wasn't that simple.

Alistair must've caught on to his look because he chuckled again, something between a grimace and smile twitching the corner of his lips and he looked ancient though Hiro suspected that he was quite a bit younger than Callaghan.

"Don't look so worried," Alistair sighed and Hiro felt his cheeks flare up as he ducked his expression, Alistair continuing in a more subdued tone, "My body is still very much alive. It's more my soul that's dead."

"Because of Callaghan," Hiro ventured and it came out more as a statement than anything else.

"No," Alistair denied and Hiro's head snapped up to gape openmouthed at the man, who went on to explain, "I did it all to myself, a long time ago."

And despite everything within Hiro protesting against it, he asked, "Meaning?"

Alistair's eyes flickered over to him, something seeming to harden within them as he replied a little too quickly, "Nothing."

Hiro opened his mouth to protest when the door opened, emitting a rectangle of light to shine across the floor and opposite wall. A guard stood in the middle, dressed in a spotless uniform as he seemed to glower at the both of them. It wasn't exactly disdain but there was no compassion either.

Alistair shocked Hiro when he spoke first.

"What do you want?" the man demanded, drawing his knees to his chest and focusing on the opposite wall like he was bored, like he wouldn't get beaten by the rude way it came out.

To Hiro's surprise, he wasn't.

"I've come to speak to the boy," the guard explained, snake eyes focusing on Hiro in a way that made him shiver in anticipation.

He was terrified and felt no need to suppress it.

"Don't show them fear," Alistair spoke and Hiro glanced at the man only to realize he had turned his eyes so he could stare at Hiro, eyes hard and dark and something else Hiro couldn't quite figure out.

Hiro frowned, the guard growling lowly in his throat as he grew impatient, stomping over to where Hiro was still sitting. He bent over, fingers gripping Hiro's bicep in an iron grasp as he forced him up to his feet. The world tipped over sideways, making Hiro's stomach lurch and eyes cross.

"Who are you?" the guard demanded, giving him a slight jolt as he tightened his grasp and Hiro knew there was no question in rather or not it's going to bruise later.

"Hiro Hamada," he blurted out instantly, head spinning in crazy directions as he focused on remaining upright and not embarrassing himself like he felt he was going to.

"Not your name," the guard snarled and he shoved Hiro back on the ground; Hiro's knees gave out almost too easily as he toppled over, "Are you the Avatar?"

Hiro tensed, biting his lip as he duck his expression which he figured must've given him away considering the guard cursed under his breath, rearing back to kick Hiro again. He figured he must have cursed him some too but something was buzzing as Hiro felt vertigo threaten to overwhelm him and drag him somewhere safe and familiar.

"Enough!"

Amazingly, the guard stopped and Hiro took time to realize he was curled up in on himself. His head ached and the chain keeping him chained to the wall was now pulled taut. His breathe came out in long labored breaths and it amazed him of how the fear just seemed to be sinking in.

He blinked dark eyes open, peeking around the arm he had thrown over his face for protection and was surprised to see that Alistair had been the person who intervened. The man was now standing on his feet, face dark as he narrowed a focused gaze at the guard.

"Callaghan won't take kindly to you hurting the Avatar without permission," Alistair reasoned and though his voice was neutral, his face was fierce.

"And are you going to tattle on me?" the guard demanded, setting his shoulders in a threatening gesture and Hiro blinked as he realized that it probably wasn't the first time Alistair threatened their authority.

The fact that he wasn't dead yet probably said a lot.

"I might," Alistair replied with a dip of his head, like he was considering it, before he focused back on the guard with a look that made Hiro's skin crawl as he added, "Though the bruises might be a giveaway in themselves."

The guard sneered one last time before glancing down at Hiro. He spat in his direction, showing his disgust, before he stomped away leaving Hiro lying on the ground still hurt and confused. On the other side of the cell, Alistair seemed to relax fractionally as he hunched back over exhaustion written all over his face.

"You alright kid?" he asked, sounding cautious and Hiro stretched slightly wincing at the way his bones seemed to ache at the movement.

"I'll live," he reassured anyways, forcing himself to sit upright as the room spun again making him sick and dizzy.

"Perhaps you should lie down," Alistair suggested anyways voice gentle but otherwise emotionless as he focused back on Hiro, "before you pass out."

Hiro bit his lower lip as he sat back so he was propped up by the cold surface of the wall. He blinked, feeling suddenly very small as he curled his knees to his chest and focused on Alistair's outline from the other side of the cell.

"I'm fine," he reassured again, "The real question is who are you?"

Alistair ducked his head as he murmured, "I already told you. My name's Alistair Krei."

"I know," Hiro nodded despite the fact that there was no way Alistair could've seen him as he wasn't even looking at him, "but why are you locked in this cell? And why does the world think you're dead?"

"Because no one wants to look for a dead man," Alistair said like that explained everything- which it totally didn't.

"But why are you here? Locked in here because from what I remember you're not a bender," Hiro protested, hunching his back forward as he blinked at the man with wide brown eyes.

"That, I'm afraid is a long story," Alistair sighed, still refusing to meet Hiro's gaze.

"Well, apparently we've got the time," Hiro reminded, settling his chin on his knees as he continued to just stare at the man.

This time, Alistair did look at him.

He stared for a long time, not blinking, as he seemed to consider rather or not he wanted to tell Hiro. He must have finally decided as he let out another sad sort of sigh as he ducked his head and nodded.

"Alright," he agreed with the slightest of quiver in his voice, "but only if you promise to not interrupt me."

Hiro set one of his hands against his chest while he raised the other one and swore, "I promise."

Alistair narrowed his eyes, like he didn't believe him, but he spoke anyways, "Alright. As you may already know, I was born in a wealthy sort of home."

"And you're not a bender," Hiro reminded, earning a hard glare from the man; he shrunk back as he quickly apologized, "Sorry. Continue."

Alistair stared for a long time before he sighed again and continued with his story.

* * *

Alistair Krei was born a fortunate man.

For one, he was rich and it was no secret. By the time he was born, everyone knew the Krei name as one to admire and slightly fear. After all, they were one of the most influential families of their time and just being born gave Alistair a huge advantage over everyone else.

He was also very smart, which seemed to run down the family. By the age of seven he had already built his own porotype and everyone was certain he was destined for great things. That's why it came to no one's surprise when he turned 14 and won an award for his achievements thus far.

By the age of 18, he was ready to split off from his father's full name and start his own company. Or, at least, he thought he was. As it turned out, it's impossible to start a company without any employees and Alistair had a bad reputation as a boss.

It wasn't like it was fully his fault. He'd been raised so spoiled that he just expected everyone to treat him with a certain level of awe and to not have people question his authority. Soon enough, people gave up working under him and his company went belly up before it ever really got started.

Not like that was a terrible loss for him. He just went back to his father's company and worked beside him, a man so feared by his employees that they feared even thinking negatively about him. Unfortunately, the same sort of caution had not been passed down to Alistair.

"You make me sick," someone muttered one day and Alistair had grown accustomed to his father's employees to voicing their distain but it never really got physical. Until _that_ _day_.

He had been passing through, observing everyone at work, when he had been grabbed from behind and shoved against a wall. In front of him, elbow pressed into his throat, was an employee whom Alistair knew had been on his dad's radar for a while now for being too lax at work.

Alistair gagged, eyes narrowed furiously, as he tried to find his voice but couldn't. The elbow buried in his jugular was making that impossible and it was only from sheer willpower that he was still breathing.

"Strutting around like you own the place," the employee continued and he leaned forward, elbow pressing even further in his throat and Alistair felt his eyes roll back as he tried forcing the man off him.

His arms were like Jell-O though and he had always been built slimly. Not to mention the employee was almost twice his age and had several feet and pounds on him. There was just no way he was going to be able to force the guy from him.

That didn't mean he had to quit though and he's always had a sort of fiery personality so he did the only thing he could- he glared. All the while his throat was being crushed and there was a good chance that if the man didn't stop soon then he was going to die.

The man didn't look like he was going to quit anytime soon.

Alistair gagged again, surprised and a little horrified when no sound came out. He was just gapping like a fish out of water, desperately seeking out the oxygen he needed so badly only to come up empty.

 _So this is what death feels like?_ he thought as black oozed in with his sight and he felt his arms and legs go limp.

Somewhere through the fog in his brain, he was aware of a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Someone shouted something but it sounded muggy, drowned out by the violent ringing in his ears, and then the pressure against his throat disappeared and he was free.

It was like suddenly being shocked, his body jolting back into action to keep him alive.

He choked, sinking down to the ground since his legs had long since given up on him and the pressure keeping him upright was gone. He coughed and gagged, hand reaching up to massage his sore throat as he forced air back down it and to his lungs.

He was also incredibly tired.

He knew better than to sleep, though, so pushing back the urge he blinked dark eyes back open so he was able to see his attacker was now pinned across the adjacent wall, a man several years older than Alistair holding him there.

Alistair was unable to see his face but it was obvious that all the muscles in his back were tense and tight with anger and he was screaming something. Once the ringing died away, Alistair could make out _what_.

"-face the wrath of his father. Are you really that stupid?" his savior demanded, giving the man a slight jostle though the man seemed unconcerned, dark eyes filled with hatred focusing on Alistair on the floor struggling to breath.

"Does it even matter?" the man demanded finally, eyes drawing back to Alistair's savior as he snarled, "The kid just struts around all the time like he owns the place, like he's better than all of us, when really he just runs and hides behind daddy-dearest."

Alistair flinched, stress causing his body to run so thinly that he didn't have enough time to stop it, and he hated to admit it but the words stung because they were true. He has demanded on his father's name, wealth and reputation for far too long.

"So what? You were going to kill him?" his savior demanded, shaking the man again as he growled, "How do you think his father will respond to _that_?"

"Who knows?" the man asked, voice soft and sort of dreamy, "and who cares?"

"People like you makes me sick," the man growled, voice colored in fury as he continued, "Constantly trying to play God like those bender scum running around everywhere. Only difference is that you're just like the rest of us, plain and desperate."

The man growled.

The next time he moved, though, Alistair's savior knocked him out with a solid punch to the jaw. It was impressive, to say the least, especially considering how much more bulk the man had on his savior. Then his savior was turning around and Alistair found himself unable to focus on nothing but the stranger's kind features.

His face was round in a kindly sort of old person way but his features were young. Almond colored eyes seemed to glisten with a youthful hue, giving his face an almost timeless look and when he looked at Alistair it was one of concern, not distain like he was so used to.

"Are you alright?" he asked, swooping down real close and Alistair swallowed before he realized he was expected to answer.

He nodded, brain still dizzy as his body readjusted back to its normal setting. His throat was sore and he had a slight headache but otherwise was fine. He'd live, at least.

"I'm fine," he managed ignoring his savior's outstretched hand as he rose back to his feet and brushed himself off- business as usual.

"I'm glad," the man nodded not at all offended as he dropped his hand and asked, "You're Alistair Krei, correct? The man born with it all?"

"That's what they say," Alistair affirmed, voice smooth and businesslike as he posed himself for some sort of expectancy of an award from the man.

Instead the guy just nodded like he already knew as he continued, "I'm Robert Callaghan. I work downstairs."

Alistair blinked at that as he replied, "But we're on the first floor. All that's beneath us is the mail room."

"Exactly," Robert agreed with a nod, "and every single letter and package is hand checked, sorted and delivered."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"But surely a man like you stands a little bit higher," Alistair protested, recalling how the person that attacked him at least had a decent job on one of the higher level floors.

Robert just gave a slight shrug as he explained, "I was born in a poor family. Not much was expected from me and it's a miracle I got a job where I did."

Except that seemed wrong to Alistair.

 _Infinitely_ wrong.

He opened his mouth to protest when a bell rang somewhere down the hall, the noise shrill and caused his ears to curl up in distaste. Robert seemed unaffected by the brutality of it, though, just turning his head to blink down the hall.

"That's my cue to leave," he informed him and disappeared before Alistair ever got a chance to thank him.

* * *

Alistair didn't see Robert for another three days.

That could've been partly because his father flipped when he saw the bruising around his neck, sending him home immediately and forbidding him from coming back until they at least faded. When he finally returned from his third day of house arrest, he was surprised to find most of everything had been changed.

The most noticeable difference was how most of all his father's old employees were now gone- fired if Alistair had to harbor a guess. He didn't need further reasoning to realize that it was most likely his fault. It had been by complete accident that he even managed to bump into Robert at all.

Alistair pressed the button on the elevator, stepping back to await the beckoning ding. When the door slid open, though, Robert Callaghan stepped out clutching a cardboard box with a gloomy expression that didn't even seem to brighten upon seeing Alistair. In fact, there was nothing- not even recognition.

Funny considering how much Alistair's thought of the man the past three days.

"Hey," Alistair greeted anyways, stepping towards him with a friendly grin.

Robert glanced up, his grim expression brightening only slightly as he shifted the box to a better grip and said, "Hey Alistair. I was just leaving."

"Why?" Alistair demanded tempted to rip the box from Robert's hands and demanded him to be moved to the highest position available.

"Didn't you hear?" Robert asked and must have realized from Alistair's dumb expression that he had not because he elaborated, "You're father laid everyone off, said he was hiring a brand new batch of people."

"Did he say why?" Alistair inquired though he feared he already knew the answer; his father was a naturally stoic person but Alistair knew that he's always cared.

"Mhm. No," Robert said with a shake of his head before leaning in and adding, "Though if you ask me I'd say it has something to do with your little _accident_."

Alistair drooped his shoulders as he muttered, "That's what I was afraid of. At any rate, I'm sorry you lost your job because of me."

"Not you," Robert reminded and it sounded like he meant it.

Alistair gave him a gentle smile before something clicked inside him and he refused to allow a good man like Robert Callaghan to just walk back out on the street and become a no one. It was a decision he'd much later come to regret but at the moment nothing could've convinced him that he wasn't doing the right thing.

So he quit.

Logically he knew his father would never rehire anyone- no matter who they were or who they knew- so instead he did the next best thing- he started his own business and hired Robert as his partner and for a while it was awesome.

Then- like everything good in Alistair's life - it started falling apart.

* * *

It started with love.

They didn't know that then, of course, because overall they were both still incredibly happy. At least, they thought they were. Robert was, anyways, and Alistair couldn't remember a time that his friend looked so happy all the time.

"So what's her name?" Alistair asked one morning when Robert walked in with an especially sappy expression; startled eyes turned towards him and Alistair smirked at him because as much as the man likes denying it, Alistair has grown quite good at reading everything he doesn't say.

"Maria," Robert timidly responded as he blinked innocent enough eyes at his friend before he hurried on to explain, "I was going to tell you about her when I knew for sure that we were serious."

Alistair just raised his hand in a silencing motion before reassuring, "Don't fret over it. I understand. You weren't sure where this was going to take you."

Robert's shoulders relaxed as he nodded and breathed, "Thanks for understand but I really should've told you when it very first happened. You've always been there for me anyways."

"What's done is done," Alistair reassured as he crossed his arms and leaned against his desk as he asked, "So what is she like?"

"In a word- perfect," Robert gushed immediately, expression morphing back into one of a love-sick fool as he continued, "She has these eyes that are as bright as the moon and hair as soft as silk and her laugh- oh, her laugh is like a thousand songs."

"When did you get all poetic?" Alistair teased, cutting his friend off and Robert frowned at the remark.

"I'm still fully a man of science," he replied simply before adding almost offhandedly, "Just with a family."

And at the time they were both able to believe it.

* * *

Even after the forced confession, Alistair never actually got to meet Maria until after she became engaged.

The company was having a party to celebrate their most recent milestone- an Avatar prototype. In theory, the machine will be able to allow the user to flip from the Avatar plane to theirs without being the Avatar. It was going to be revolutionary, Alistair knew, and change the course of history forever.

It still had quite a ways to go, but they hit an important milestone in creating it and Alistair had still been trying to find an excuse to meet his partner's fiancé- having learned of their engagement two nights ago after it happened.

If he was honest then he'd realize that Robert hadn't been exaggerating all those times. Maria was a gorgeous woman, athletically built with long dark curls cascading down her back in a wonderful display and her eyes were warm and soft, like freshly baked cookies, and Alistair could see why Robert seemed so helplessly in love.

She was too, if they dewy expression she kept passing Robert was any indication.

"Hello," Alistair greeted, stepping up to them still holding his glass of champagne as he nodded towards Robert before turning his attention to the woman attached to his side and claimed, "You must be Maria. He talks quite a bit about you."

"He does not," she denied with a breathy laugh, ducking her head in embarrassment but Robert didn't bother denying it.

"Well, congratulations," Alistair told them before his eyes flittered down to the expensive diamond ring around Maria's finger and suppressed a frown.

"You too," she replied instantly, oblivious to the sudden change in Alistair's mood.

The one major thing Robert and Alistair never seem capable of agreeing on was the Bender Slave Mines several miles away from the city. They consisted of captured benders, unprotected by city law, and were then forced into dangerous work mining the very diamonds that sat around Maria's finger. Alistair wondered if she even knew.

If she didn't, he wasn't going to spoil the good mood and tell her so instead he flashed a smile in return as he nodded his thanks and turned to disappear.

"Alistair!" Robert called after him, probably picking up on the change though there was no way he could know what.

Alistair didn't slow down or stop. He didn't even make any indication that he had heard him as he set down his champagne glass a waiter's tray and left out the backdoor.

He knew, before they ever became partners, Robert's position against any and all benders. He despises them and Alistair's never been able to figure out why. All he knew was that Robert had sworn to not buy anything promoting the mistreatment of benders, had looked him in the eyes and promised him.

Alistair wondered how many other promises he had broken.

* * *

Maria Callaghan died seven years after little Abigail was born.

Alistair had been working into the late hours of the night when he received a call from a frantic Robert relaying the events. She'd been killed by a fire bender because of her ring- something both Alistair and Robert had warned her from wearing in public but since neither one of them could give her a good excuse on why, she did it anyways.

There had been a string of rebellions, strikes, from benders that were tired of being worked to death in the mines. From what Alistair had gathered, they had recognized the diamonds on the ring and killed the woman who had no idea what she had even been wearing.

It happened, thankfully, when Robert was out spending father-daughter time with Abigail so both of them were fine. Maria was less than lucky, though, and Robert was clearly distressed.

"Whoa. Calm down," Alistair protested with a shake of his head as he tried to calm the man over the phone, "Where are you now?"

"At the police station with Abigail. Alistair, I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this without her. Maria, she was my everything."

"Calm down Robert," Alistair soothed already grabbing his keys off his desk, "I'm on my way right now. We'll figure this out. Everything will be okay, you'll see."

"I don't think so," Robert denied as Alistair pressed the button to the elevator, "Maria will still be dead and it'll all be my fault."

"What? No it's not," Alistair reassured though the second the words left his mouth he knew it was a mistake.

"You're right. It's the fire benders' fault," Robert agreed almost a little too assertively as his voice changed from distraught to bloodthirsty, "and I'm not going to stop until they're all dead."

"Robert," Alistair snapped, drawing his friend back to the matter at hand, "We'll deal with that later. Right now, concentrate on Abigail, okay? She needs you to be strong."

"You're right," Robert said and Alistair could almost see him nod but there was something missing in his voice now. A fragment that hadn't been there before but Alistair pushed that thought away almost instantly because his friend and his daughter needed him and everything else could wait.

He shouldn't have let it wait.

* * *

Abigail was 19 when they finished what they dubbed the Avatar. She had also been working for them for a little over a year now and was the youngest employee they had.

It made sense at the time to strap her in the machine, and she agreed to it. Robert seemed unsure at first but there was no way he could say no to his daughter, and she seemed to really want to do it.

"Please daddy," she had begged with her hands laced in front of her chest as large brown eyes blinked up at her father, "I can do this. I want to do this."

He blinked at her before back at Alistair, who was standing near the back of the room with a silent expression. He had been the one to _suggest_ the idea, Abigail all too eager to latch onto the idea and never let it go.

"Is it safe?" he asked and Alistair nodded.

"It will be when we strap her to it," he reassured, mentally going over the many tests they still need to run before they can use a human subject. They were nearing the end, though, and he could feel himself getting excited.

"I suppose so," Robert decided, shifting his gaze back to his daughter who made a happy little squealing noise before launching herself at him. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and squeezed as Alistair chuckled from across the room.

Ever since Maria's death it was a rare sight to see Robert smile and then it's only ever induced by Abigail. It was still a pleasant sight to see though.

Robert pulled away first, growing real serious all of a sudden as he turned to Alistair and said, "I'm putting my trust in you. Don't screw this up."

"Never," Alistair promised and three days later they were ready to finally test it.

Robert was standing at the door of the room Abigail was now in, lying on the white mattress as several electrodes were strapped to her skull. From where Alistair was perched in the operating room, he could see the bright smile spread across her features.

She was excited- not that he could blame her.

Alistair was excited too.

"You ready Abigail?" he asked, bending over so he could press the microphone button to the room as he did a quick check over all the controls.

Everything looked fine to him and the employee typing at the buttons as expert eyes checked to make sure everything was alright.

"Run a test run," Alistair commanded, as per procedure and Abigail blinked as the machine she was in vibrated slightly, glowing a faint white color.

It didn't do anything to affect her, though, ensuring that if something suddenly went wrong then she would be okay. It was one of the many reasons Robert agreed to it all in the first place, knowing that Abigail should've been safe in that room strapped to that machine.

"How are you doing?" he asked the girl, feeling his skin crawl in excitement as he realized they were dawning close to the product of many long hard years of late nights and failures. This was it.

"Wonderful though I must admit that seemed a little anticlimactic," Abigail chided and Alistair chuckled lowly.

"That was just a safety check. We're good up here if you're good down there," he responded and she nodded, swallowing in anticipation.

"Alright. Activate," Alistair commanded, stepping back to view his work.

"Uh… sir," one of the control guys said as he typed furiously at his dash, "There seems to be a minor malfunction with the machine."

"How minor?" Alistair asked, feeling his heart sink as he realized he might possibly have to shut everything down.

"Uh… not very major. Seems like there's just a problem with the shift," the guy explained and Alistair knew he had to make a quick decision.

"Continue as planned," he decided, straightening up his back and gazing out of the window at the girl still strapped to the machine.

Afterwards he'd check the machine and make sure everything was okay. At the moment, though, he was changing history.

The machine hummed and started to glow a faint white like it would when everything was functioning properly.

Three seconds later, everything went wrong.

Alistair isn't sure what, exactly. All he knew was that Abigail just started screaming as her body convulsed on the table. Her hands clenched up as her back arched, eyes and skin glowing a faint whitish color.

"Shut it down!" Alistair commanded as the glass started to fracture, spider webs of cracks spreading across the smooth surface.

Then, as quickly as it happened, it ended.

The white light died as did Abigail's screaming. Alistair blinked from where he was crouched over on the floor, looking over the dash to the small white room Abigail was lying in. She was still and paler than usual, her mouth still hanging open in a silent scream and he felt his heart sink in realization.

He didn't even need to hear Callaghan's sudden wails of despair to know what had happened. The machine worked but now Abigail was gone and there was no way anybody was going to let them continue the work. Not after today.

And it was all Alistair's fault.


	12. Chapter 12

12:

Tadashi was a man of many morals.

He found that it is safe to declare that he's had a hard life growing up. He became an older brother when the idea of being an only child was so fantastic, he watched as his parents were murdered in front of him, had to grow up quicker than most just to keep his little brother alive, had to watch his aunt die, had to live in the shelter with dirty old men and obnoxious women, and was finally captured by the Empire because he was born a bender.

And through all of that, not once did he complain. He never whined about his terrible luck nor did he get truly angry.

He drew a line with his brother.

 _No one_ \- he doesn't care how rich or renowned or famous they are- no one's allowed to mess with his little brother. They aren't allowed to hurt him and especially not allowed to take him from him and in doing so just signed their own death certificate.

Hiro was off limits, _period_.

Yet here he was, standing in the foyer of Fred's ridiculously richly furnished home, surrounded by people he's grown to care about but not his brother. That's where the whole problem laid really, he didn't have his brother.

In the brief time Tadashi spent as Callaghan's prisoner, he was able to make out the idea that Callaghan wanted the Avatar for something. He isn't sure what or why but he was certain that he had wanted him for _something_. Something Tadashi knew he wouldn't approve of.

Something _dangerous_.

And Hiro- the idiot- handed himself over for the sake of _him_. Of keeping his older brother- who was supposed to look after him- safe and free. The _idiot_.

He might be a man of many morals but Hiro in danger never failed to cause him to toss all those morals out the window as he did everything within his power to get him back. He'll rip the entire city apart if he had too, leaving nothing behind but fire and smoke.

Or, he would if it wasn't for the fact that the others were all but restraining him.

"Tadashi," Wasabi spoke in a soothing enough voice, dark eyes nothing but gentle as he set a warm hand against Tadashi's bony shoulder and practically pleaded, "You need to lie down. You just went through something awful."

"I'm _fine_ ," Tadashi ground out, voice rough as his fingers curled tightly at his sides, "What I need to do is go and rescue my stupid _idiot_ of a brother before he gets himself killed."

"Tadashi, he risked his life to free you," Honey Lemon protested and Tadashi looked at her without any real heat because it wasn't her _fault_. She just didn't understand- none of them did really.

"And got himself captured in the process," Tadashi concluded with a firm jerk of his head before he narrowed his gaze and added, "Callaghan wanted him for something and whatever it is I won't let him do it. He can't have Hiro. He just _can't_."

Which really sounded more possessive than he actually meant. He's just been through so much lost even more and he was tired of it all. He didn't care what it took, Callaghan will never have Hiro. _Ever_.

Honey Lemon just blinked solemn green eyes at him as if she was trying to understand. Knowing her, she probably was, which was one of the only reasons he had ever let her stick around at all. Hiro needed more empathy in his life.

Tadashi closed his eyes as the image of his bushy head, bright eyed little brother flashed back across his vision. His hands tightened into shaking fists at his sides as he had to focus on breathing. Inhale. One, two, three. Exhale. One, two, three. Inhale.

"So what's the plan Hamada?" GoGo spoke up, disregarding any sense of the elder brother trying to calm himself as she came over to stare at him with those mysterious dark eyes of hers. At the moment, they seemed almost sympathetic.

He blinked at her, then at Wasabi as he came up behind her and Honey Lemon tall and looming next to the shorter female. Fred stayed towards the back, head bowed in a way that his blond hair hid all his features and it was the first time since Aunt Cass that Tadashi realized that he wasn't alone.

Tadashi allowed his eyes to wander down to the devices still strapped to their arms and waists, the beginning of an idea starting to piece itself in his mind.

"How good are you guys with those?"

* * *

Alistair bowed his head as Hiro continued to gawk at him, the realization that the man had done something bad sinking in. It made his chest hurt, constricting in a way that was almost painful. He had taken the one thing keeping Callaghan from losing it completely, and has blamed himself for what happened next everything single day afterwards.

Hiro licked his lips, tasting his words before he finally said, "None of this is your fault."

Alistair blinked back at him in shock, Hiro matching his stare as he realized several weeks ago he probably would've said something much different but he knew better this time. He knew the man before him wasn't at fault for the actions of a crazy man.

"Don't get me wrong," Hiro spoke again when it became apparent that Alistair wasn't, "Abigail was very much your fault. Everything else, though, everything Callaghan's done afterwards isn't. You couldn't have known and you can't be held responsible for it."

Alistair blinked again, the meaning sinking in slowly before the slightest traces of a smile graced his features.

"Thanks kid," he practically beamed, "I needed that."

Hiro just huffed, sitting back against the wall. He bent his legs, dangling his hands from his knees as he got in a semi-comfortable position.

He knew the odds, and he knew the chances of escaping. Despite all his intellect, he was still physically small and weak and without bending he wasn't much good in a fight much less a full-on breakout. So he was stuck, sitting in a cell with the comfort in knowing that wherever his brother is- he's alive and free.

He blew out another breath, leaning his head back as he allowed that thought to relax everything deep within him.

Tadashi was safe.

Everything else was just background noise.

Something clattered outside, causing him to jump slightly before the door slid open and Callaghan strolled in with several guards flanking either side of him. They pooled into the tiny cell, filling in the space and causing something cold and frightening to travel down Hiro's spine.

"What do you want?" he demanded, feeling defiant as he thought back to how this man had ordered Aunt Cass's death and imprisoned his brother and executed all those people for just being different. He didn't so much care about him, he just wanted to see Callaghan _stopped_.

Callaghan just blinked, shifting bored eyes in his direction before he turned back to the guards standing behind him and commanded almost offhandedly, "Cuff them both."

The guards moved forward, both Hiro and Alistair shifting and crying out in protest as the guards swooped down on them. Hands grabbed Hiro tight enough to bruise as they forced him on his feet. His arms were twisted behind his back, a small cry escaping from his throat as thick cold bonds bit into his soft flesh.

"Shut up brat," one of the guards growled, slapping the back of his head but it was nowhere near as affectionate as the way Tadashi used to when they were younger. Happier.

Hiro bit the bottom of his lip, ducking his head so his tangled mass of hair would hide his features. Somewhere to the side he could hear Alistair cursing the guards as they treated him much the same way. He had been so caught up in the guards and Alistair that Hiro completely missed when Callaghan strolled over to him until a hand squeezed his cheeks and forced him to look up in the man's expressionless eyes.

"I must admit," he spoke in a calm voice made of ice, "I'm a little disappointed by how _young_ you are."

Hiro blinked before he twisted his features in a sneer.

He couldn't explain it but he wasn't afraid of the man before him. Some part of him expected that he had never really been before either. It was like he wasn't afraid of dying, death surrounding everything he was at a too young age.

Now he's finally faced the cause of all his grief, all his pain, and he didn't feel anything. He wasn't scared or hurt or angry. He just wanted for the man to be stopped.

"Tadashi will stop you," Hiro spoke with conviction only a younger sibling can have, "and if you kill me then he won't stop until everything you've ever built is burnt down too."

Callaghan continued to stare at him, seemingly trying to decide how much he could take for Hiro's word, before he grinned and released his face as he replied casually, "I have much bigger better plans for you, Hiro Hamada."

Hiro was surprised he wasn't even disturbed to know the man knew his name.

He just blinked, narrowing his gaze as he allowed the many implications try to work themselves out. Unfortunately, Callaghan didn't give him long to ponder what he could've meant.

Callaghan released his face, turning so he could walk out of the room as he ordered over his shoulder, "Bring them."

A hand shoved Hiro forward, pushing right between his shoulder blades causing him to stumble. He managed to catch himself last second, blinking as he was ushered out of the room. Alistair followed close behind, sharing a bewildered sort of expression.

Hiro figured he must look much the same way.

They were lead- without any explanation to where they were going- through many halls and corridors that twisted and turned like the labyrinth it was. At one point, Hiro even considered asking if they were all just lost but too embarrassed to admit it. He didn't- his self-preservation kicking in- and he figured that must have not been as they finally came to an exit. He was just surprised to see that that actually lead outside.

"Don't get any bright ideas," Callaghan warned, tapping his cuffed hands with his forefinger, "This should block any attempts at bending."

Hiro swallowed, ducking his expression so they couldn't see how embarrassed he was at being so easily read. Alistair gave him a sympathetic smile before they were both forced outside, stumbling and squinting under the intense sunlight that seemed to burn in a welcoming sort of way.

Hiro didn't think he'd ever be as happy to see the sun as he was at that moment.

Unfortunately for him, it didn't last long.

"A truck?" he asked already being pushed in the direction of the loading van waiting idly several feet away.

"Shut up," the guard forcing him along demanded as he gave him one last finally shove, making him stumble before he crawled inside.

It was chiller than he expected and he wished he could bask in the sunlight for just a second longer. Callaghan had other plans, however, forcing Alistair inside with him before slamming the two doors with a loud clanging noise.

"Hiro?" Alistair called out in the sudden darkness, voice calm as he seemed to seek out the youth.

"Any idea where we're going?" Hiro asked as his answer, testing the strengths of the chains blocking him from bending.

"No," Alistair breathed, tired and old and Hiro thought back to how youthful he had seemed in his story.

Hiro didn't reply, didn't know what he would've said if given the chance but the next second it seemed like the whole world erupted at once. The ground shook and quivered, shaking the van only slightly. It was enough to catch the two prisoner's attention, though.

Hiro blinked as voices called out on either side of them, screaming in anger, as the engine started and the van lurched.

"What's happening?" Hiro demanded, rising to his feet and rushing to the end of the van so he could push against the doors holding him. They didn't budge.

"They're probably locked from the outside," Alistair offered as an explanation, voice coming from beside him.

Hiro tried again, grappling for some sort of latch but only brushed against smooth surfaces. He cursed internally when he heard it- loud and sharp and enough to twist something sharp and painful inside of him.

"NO! Hiro!"

"Tadashi!" Hiro called back, slamming his hands against the doors keeping him prisoner and though it would've been logically to assume his brother would be getting further and further behind when he spoke again it seemed closer.

"Hang on Hiro! I'm coming!" he promised and Hiro felt something flutter in his chest for the first time since Aunt Cass's accident.

"Tadashi!" he cried, slamming both his palms in desperate vigor against the door as his head swiveled for a way to get the door opened. He needed to see his brother, even for the last time.

"Hiro!" Alistair called and he spun, realizing the man had moved to the end of the van. He could barely make out his figure hunched over as he grappled for something.

"What?" Hiro asked inching closer to the male though he was reluctant to venture too far from the place where he knew his brother was on the other side.

Alistair straightened up, clutching something in his fist and it took him a second before he realized it was a wire. Long, thin and very sharp.

"Move," Alistair warned before he charged forward giving Hiro a split second to step to the side, Alistair ramming the wire through the thin crack between the two doors and sawing. Hiro watched in awe, eyes wide.

Something snapped before the doors flew open and Alistair nearly tumbled out with them. Luckily he had managed to catch himself, gapping in shock at the sight of Hiro's brother on the back of Baymax as they tried weaving in and out of traffic.

"Tadashi!" he cried in relief, grinning stupidly as if that now his brother was there everything would be alright.

Logically, he knew better.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called back, happy grin pulling at his features but it seemed as if he refused to let it show just yet. For good reason, probably considering Hiro was still in the back of the truck.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said again just because his brain seemed to be stuck on that one single word, all the others gone as he stared at his brother in such relief he felt his knees weaken and threaten to collapse on him.

Tadashi didn't reply that time as he seemed to urge Baymax a little faster so they could catch up with the truck. Only Hiro had built the rockets last second from scraps he was able to gather- saying they were slow and underdeveloped was an understatement.

"We're going to have to jump for it," Alistair suddenly spoke, dark eyes swirling in thought as he seemed to calculate their chances of survival.

There wasn't really any need. Hiro already knew, and they weren't high- practically nonexistent.

"Are you insane?" Hiro demanded, subconsciously stepping away from the open doors as if to reinforce that he wasn't going to suddenly flip out from the back.

Alistair just grinned looking like a madman as he replied, "I've been locked in that cell for all those years, kid. Chances are pretty high that I am by now."

Hiro swallowed his response, glancing out of the truck to where he his brother was staring with such a lost expression. Fire was already starting to gather at his fingertips but he couldn't hit the truck yet, not if he didn't want to chance hurting Hiro.

"Tadashi!" he cried steeling himself as he shouted, "You're going to have to catch us."

Tadashi's eyes bugged as he demanded, " _What_?"

Hiro just shrugged, thin shoulders raising and falling in a simply motion before he swallowed and inched closer to the edge. His stomach felt heavy and reluctant, though, and every fiber within him was screaming at him to not jump.

"I'll go first," Alistair reassured in a way that was meant to be comforting before he turned to eye Tadashi as he called, "You better catch me kid!"

Tadashi no longer looked horrified by their plan but calm and collected like he was ready for it. Hiro idly wondered if they both knew something he didn't but then Alistair leapt out from the back, shocking Hiro back enough to send him backpedaling further inside the truck.

There was no way.

Baymax twisted as he swooped further, Tadashi's outstretched hands grabbing the back of Alistair's shirt as he hauled him up. Then it was Hiro's turn but it was already too late.

The truck lurched, doors banging against each other as they slammed closed before reopening lazily. The jolt of it sent Hiro crashing against the ground, groaning as his shoulder hit the floor and he shook his head as he sat back up.

"Come on Hiro! Hurry!" Tadashi's terrified voice called as Baymax came to a stop and Tadashi leapt off his back and towards the truck as he called his brother's name.

Hiro shook his head, pushing himself off the ground and towards the exit. Towards his brother and freedom.

He was just too slow.

A guard appeared from nowhere, materializing from the side of the truck as he fired a gun at Tadashi. Hiro screamed, rushing forward to get the man to stop but with his hands bound and no way of bending he was easily subdued with a hand around his waist.

He was thrown back, hitting the inside of the truck with his back before the sound of doors slamming closed echoed around him. Tadashi screamed somewhere from the other side, voice raw and desperate as something clicked and the truck lurched again.

Only this time Hiro was alone.

* * *

"No! Hiro!" Tadashi called, watching as the truck still holding his brother slipped out from the only gate leading outside the wall.

Fire gathered at his fists and this time he didn't hesitate to hurl it towards his brother's kidnappers but it wasn't enough. He had stalled to long, hoping he wouldn't have had to risk it coming back to haunt him in terribly vivid detail as the truck pulled away.

The guard cried out in shock, swooping out of the way but even that wasn't enough. The truck had disappeared somewhere on the other side of the wall leaving Tadashi alone as his heart rammed in his chest so hard it _hurt_. It felt like one of his ribs was about to break, which would make him even more useless to his brother.

Hiro was gone, taken to the one place Tadashi had no hope of following.

His despair quickly turned to anger as he leapt off Baymax's back. He landed gracefully on his feet and he didn't hesitate to stomp over to the stunned guard lying on the ground several feet from where the truck had been.

"Where did they go?" he demanded, voice harsh and foreign even to his own ears as he swooped over to lift the guy from the front of his shirt pressing himself close enough so their noses were practically touching.

"I have no idea what-"

"Shut up!" Tadashi shouted back, allowing his emotions to better him as he tossed the guard back against the ground as he repeated harsher this time, "Where is he? Where did Callaghan take him?"

The guard scrambled back, fear shining through his cracked visor and only then was Tadashi aware of the flames swirling around at his feet. He was losing it, but he already knew that. After all, Hiro was gone.

"I won't repeat myself," he warned, another step closer as his hands curled in tight fists at his side flames dancing around his stark white knuckles, "Where did they go?"

"Tadashi," the voice of the other man that had been in the truck with Hiro suddenly spoke up, stepping forward bravely and grabbing his arm in a means of pacifying him.

Tadashi turned to glare at the other male's unrelenting gaze, feeling himself sigh as he stepped back and allowed him to step forward. To his surprise, he bent over and grabbed the front of the guard's vest hands now free as he pulled him up off the ground.

"The boy," he growled out voice harsher than Tadashi would've imagined, "What does the Emperor want with him?"

The guard blinked, stunned at the words or bravo of the movement Tadashi wasn't sure, before he turned to Tadashi's hard gaze before back at the man holding him as he managed out, "Don't you know? He's going to use him to finally free his daughter."

The man gasped, allowing the guard to slip from his fingers though the words meant almost nothing to Tadashi.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tadashi asked after a long pause of no one bothering to fill him in.

The man who had been held prisoner with Hiro sighed, shoulders hunched over as he explained in a near silent voice, "It means I know where they're going."

* * *

Hiro wasn't sure how long he sat there blanketed by the darkness residing in the truck until he finally felt it lurch beneath him, doors opening and slamming closed before there was a click and the doors holding him prisoner was thrown open and he was nearly blinded by the sudden light that flooded in.

He winced, cowering even further in the corner as he blinked up at the figures that descended on him. He was hefted up to his feet before being shoved forward, stumbling at first but quickly caught his step and walked as proudly as he could manage.

He was stopped in front of Callaghan, the emperor sneering down at him with the most hate filled gaze Hiro's ever seen before. Not that Hiro blamed the guy, he could sort of relate after all as he only felt resentment towards the man in front of him.

"I don't know what you want, but I will stop you," Hiro promised, squaring his small frame as he bent his head back to glare at the man before him.

In response, Callaghan just snorted like he didn't believe him. He probably didn't but that was fine, Hiro knew the second these cuffs were removed he'd be able to make Callaghan a believer.

"Just keep quiet and my men won't hurt you too badly," Callaghan responded, reaching out to grip the sides of Hiro's face as he sneered down at him with contempt in his eyes.

Hiro glared but bit his tongue as he was shoved from behind and moved towards a building that was surely impressive at one point. Now it was run down, collapsing in on itself and was certainly breaking several health code violations.

None of the guards seemed overly concerned, though, as they ushered him the building and down many winding hallways until they reached a room different than all the others.

This one looked nearly new, clearly maintained and improved upon on what appeared a daily basis. The walls were stark white, matching the colors of the floor and ceiling as large pieces of metal and wires dangled from the top twisting amongst themselves intricately.

In the middle of the room was a surgical chair Hiro used to read about when everything was okay and life made more sense. He blinked in surprise when he realized a girl several years older than Tadashi was laid out in the chair, wires sticking out from her pale skin in every which way as a metal helmet was fitted snuggly over her head.

Hiro's never seen her before but he had a good guess of who she was.

" _Abigail_ ," he gasped before he could stop himself and the next instant he was lifted off his feet from the back of his neck, held above the ground so his feet dangled beneath him.

"How do you know that?" Callaghan demanded voice harsh and face hard.

Hiro gagged from the pressure pushing against his throat but he managed to gag out, "Krei."

He was released almost instantly, falling to a crouch as he hunched over himself. His hands came to rest against his sore throat, massaging it tenderly as he risked a glance upwards at the man glaring down at him now.

"You're clever Avatar," Callaghan said and it came out more as a curse than praise as he added, "Have you figured out why I brought you here?"

Hiro glanced over at the woman seemingly sleeping peacefully amongst all the machinery surrounding her. She was pale and thin, so much so that she seemed fragile. Delicate and Hiro wondered what he would do if that was Tadashi in the chair.

The answer to that was simple: he wouldn't even hesitate to risk his life to save him.

Hiro rose shakily to his legs, focusing back on Callaghan with a serious expression as he relented, "Alright. But first," he held his hands out and Callaghan nodded towards one of his guards who immediately stepped forward and freed him.

"And one last thing Avatar," Callaghan warned as Hiro turned his back to approach Abigail, "You do anything to hurt her and I'll kill you."

Hiro kept his head bowed and shoulders stiff as he turned and replied, "I couldn't do much worse than you already have."

He turned so he missed Callaghan's flinch, stepping forward as he approached the unconscious female. She was pretty, features soft and delicate and it was a wonder Callaghan ever agreed to put her in so much danger. Then again, people tend to get a little dumb when it came to people they love.

"Don't worry Abigail," he reassured in a soft breathy tone as he sat down on the ground by her chair, crossing his legs over themselves as he closed his eyes and replied, "Someone has to help."

And it was easier than he thought it would've been, slipping almost seemingly from his body into a world he's entered only once before when he was sleeping. He glanced around the gray room, surprised to see his body where he had left it beside Abagail's limp form.

He blinked before calling out, "Abagail!"

No reply and he ground his teeth in frustration as he realized how much harder this was going to be.

"Abagail!" he repeated reluctant to leave his body but he stepped forward anyways, turning his head as he sought out for any sign of where the girl would be.

That's when he realized there was a white light practically pouring from the girl's thin frame, waterfalling off the table and on the floor. He blinked, confused, before he reached out and touched her chest.

He was engulfed instantly by a burning bright light.

* * *

GoGo hated to admit it but she was near panic levels.

She swallowed, shifting from one foot to the other as they slowly came to the realization that Tadashi had bailed on them which was sort of part of the plan. They were supposed to distract the guards long enough for the older brother to rescue Hiro, but then Hiro had been missing and everything happened so fast.

"Any word?" Honey asked as she came to stand next to her, green eyes bright and vibrant with worry as she chewed on her bottom lip.

GoGo shook her head, dropping the device to her side as she growled, "No. I swear I'm going to strangle him when I get my hands on him."

"He's just worried about his brother," Wasabi protested, narrowing a dark gaze at her and she hated to admit that he was right.

They all were, actually, Hiro becoming as much their friend as Tadashi had. The only difference was that Tadashi was practically a loose cannon when it came to his missing brother.

"We need to find them," GoGo replied anyways, shoulders hunched and hand bunched up in a tight fist as she racked her brain for anything that could be of use to them only to come up empty.

Hiro was gone and so was Tadashi, they had nothing.

"Wait. What's that?" Fred demanded and she turned to see him facing the other direction hand over his eyes as he squinted at something behind them.

She turned to see what he was staring at, surprised to find Baymax flying towards them. Honey Lemon grinned beside her, hands clasped at her chest as she practically beamed but GoGo refused to let her relief show. For all they knew, Baymax had already betrayed them.

He landed several feet away from them, Tadashi and someone she didn't recognize jumping off. Tadashi's eyes were half-crazed but he seemed unharmed, the stranger standing beside him not so fortunate. Large bags hung under his eyes and he seemed pale and worn and GoGo squinted at him as she tried to figure out where she's seen him before.

"Alistair Krei!" Fred suddenly exclaimed, rushing forward to clasp the man's hands as bright eyes radiated his happiness, "I can't believe it. You're alive."

GoGo frowned at the name, something niggling at the back of her memory but she pushed it all aside to step up to Tadashi. She didn't miss the way his shoulders were squared and rigid with barely concealed tension and she realized he was barely keeping it together.

"You alright?" she asked, voice stoic but she knew he would understand that she was concerned about him.

"Yeah. I just-" he rubbed his palm against his tired face as he all but growled, "I need to find Hiro but they took him through the wall."

GoGo felt her stomach pummel.

"How?" she demanded voice strained with her concern as she blinked back at Tadashi.

"I- he was with the emperor. I don't know. All I know is that I can't follow," he snapped back, dark eyes revealing his worry.

She set a gentle hand against his shoulder, keeping it pressed there, as she reassured, "We'll figure out a way. We'll get him back. Don't worry."

Except he was worried and it didn't take an idiot to see that.

Her words must have stirred something inside him because his gaze focused intensely as he nodded, "You're right. And I have a plan."

"As do I," Alistair responded as he stepped past Fred, closing in on Tadashi and GoGo squared her shoulders in an attempt to defend the older brother against whatever the stranger would attempt. Alistair didn't seem to pay her much attention as he stopped in front of Tadashi and reasoned, "You're brother saved my life, let me save his."

He stuck out his hand in offering.

Tadashi eyed it for a long time, face and eyes expressionless. GoGo would be lying if she said she knew how he would respond.

That was why it came to shock when he accepted the hand, meeting Alistair's intent gaze as he nodded his head once. GoGo swallowed when she recognized the look and she almost felt bad for Emperor Callaghan.

Almost.

* * *

Someone was crying.

Hiro frowned at the realization, spinning around in a slow circle as the broken noises seemed to echo around the darkness he had suddenly been swallowed in. It was all so strange, feeling so heavy yet weightless at the same time. It was like paradox- one he didn't have time dealing with.

"Hello?" he called, taking a single step forward and it was like a switch had been flipped.

The darkness disappeared instantly, a bright light escaping the bottom of his foot and chasing away all the shadows. He blinked in confusion, staring down at his hands and realized he looked solid. More so than he did before, that is.

The soft sound of someone sobbing broke him from his thoughts.

His head snapped up in attention as he narrowed his eyes and called again, "Hello? Where are you?"

"Who are you?" a feminine voice demanded and he turned to see a hunched over figure several feet away.

She was younger than the last time he saw her but she wore the same features though they seemed less sharp and intense. He blinked, narrowing his eyes as he turned to face her.

"Abigail? Is that you? Abigail Callaghan?" he asked and didn't miss the way she flinched, drawing away from him like he would hurt her.

Feeling something lift from his middle he hurried his step, rushing over to where she was hunched over. He reached out to touch her or something when she pulled away as if frightened, causing him to freeze in his step.

There was no telling how long she had been trapped here, without any form of human contact, and Hiro realized she was probably terrified. He would be too.

"Abagail," he said again redrawing his hand back against his chest as he blinked down at her in hopes she'd understand that he couldn't really hurt her if he wanted to, "Are you okay?"

"You can't be real," she denied instead, pressing her face against her knees and curling inwardly, "Nothing's real anymore. I want my daddy."

Hiro swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat, realizing she was nearly as broken as Callaghan was only in a much different way. It was heartbreaking until he remembered everything her father had done, all the innocent people he's killed.

"I know," he replied trying his best to keep the contempt from his voice as he crouched down in front of her hand outstretched and eyes pleading for her to understand, "and believe me when I say he wants you too."

"No," she denied not even looking up, "Or he would've come for me already."

"But he's tried so hard," Hiro protested reasonably as he bent closer to her, "That's why he sent me here. Abagail, I'm here to rescue you."

She looked up then, eyes filled with such hope Hiro couldn't stop the grin from splitting his features. It was so rare to see that sort of radiance come from another person and he felt an odd sensation to protect her. Keep her safe from harm and pain and realized sourly that he was already too late.

She's been trapped in here for far too long.

"Who are you?" she demanded uncurling from herself and bending over to reach out towards him. Her hand brushed against his shoulder, a stark sensation of cold shooting through him and making him jerk back in shock.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, despair evident in her voice as she stared at him regretfully, "It's just been so long… I don't know how to control it."

"It's okay," Hiro promised stepping back towards her with his arm outstretched, "You're going to be okay. Just take my hand."

"No," she denied curling further in on herself as she shook her head stubbornly, "I'll just hurt you again."

Hiro puffed his cheeks, feelings of frustration creeping through him when the ground beneath his shoes shook and vibrated nearly knocking him to the ground. He managed to catch himself, turning to lock eyes with Abagail's terrified ones. Behind her, the stark white surrounding them seemed to fracture and crack, evaporating in small wispy strands of smoke.

Abagail cried out in shock, leaping to her feet and spinning around as her breathing hitched. It was like she wasn't even trying to conceal her fear.

"Abagail," he repeated much more assertive this time around as panic threatened to pull him under, "Abagail, you need to take my hand."

"I can't," she cried at him, turning so he could see moist eyes staring back at him. She was hunched over, both her hands fisted at her chest tightly.

The ground shook again, parts of it disappearing and Hiro figured that whatever stability Callaghan had managed to keep this place at was now falling apart now that he was there. It wouldn't be much more longer until they ended up lost forever.

"Abigail, I'm serious," he growled as panic made his heart lurch painfully, "We need to go now."

" _No_!"

"Abigail-"

"I can't hurt you!" she snapped back at him, eyes wide and scared as they locked back onto his, "If I touch you then I'll hurt you and I can't-"

"Abigail," Hiro interrupted, feeling an odd sense of calm overcome him as he stuck out his hand and replied, "I need you to trust me and take my hand. _Please_."

She blinked, the briefest moment of despair overcoming her facial features before she frowned in determination and reached out. Their fingers clasped and Hiro felt a jerk, the last thing he remember seeing was Abagail's determined features and then-

Then there was nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

13:

"Hiro! Come on, look at me! _Hiro_!"

Hiro felt another tug at his chest, twisting somewhere internally as he slowly came back into awareness with his senses. Someone was holding him, gripping his shoulders like they were afraid of losing him as they cried his name. Somewhere far off, there were echoes of an explosion.

"Tadashi?" he asked hopefully, groaning and blinking blurry eyes open.

He was greeted with a pale face peering down at him as her hands tightened fractionally. Warm brown eyes were wet, tears gathering in the corners and it took him a second before he realized she had been crying.

"Abigail?" he corrected, voice raw as he went to sit up. There was a sharp pain in his skull, causing him to wince as he rubbed at his forehead.

"Careful," she mothered as she reached out to gather his face in both her hands, "The shock of jerking us both back nearly killed you."

"What?" Hiro asked, still reeling from the foggy darkness that had enveloped him the second he had took Abigail's hand. The coldness lingering somewhere deep in his bones.

She turned her head, sharp features turning away from him as if she was frightened he'd lash out and blame her. He couldn't, really, especially not with Callaghan watching.

Something electric bolted through him as he remembered something important and he straightened up as he demanded, "Where's your father?"

Abigail looked at him like he was crazy, face conveying the fact that she had lost all hope of her dad saving her a while back. Hiro swallowed though he knew Callaghan should've already broke the door down and get his daughter if he really cared for her as much as Hiro suspected.

Something exploded in the other room, sending vibrations to rock the floor and ceiling as the machine groaned at the sudden shift. Hiro looked up at it, feeling something sick and sour to fill him at the sight of it careening dangerously.

"Come on. We need to get out of here," Hiro informed the older female as he scrambled to his feet- ignoring the way it sent the room swirling- and rushed out from the room. She followed, hand grasped tightly in his and Hiro idly thought that it took 14 years and a feat of risking his life to get a girl to hold his hand.

"Where are we going?" Abigail demanded as they exited the white room and out in the eerily empty hall, "We're on an island."

Which Hiro did not know but he figured if they came in a truck then there was some sort of way off it. He just didn't know yet.

He didn't get time to figure out a plan, either, as they turned another corner and had to stop short. In the hall several guards were currently firing at the unmistakable figures of Fred and Honey Lemon.

"Guys!" Hiro called as excitement overcame him at seeing familiar faces but then the ground shook again, knocking Fred off balance and the ball of fire he had shot at the guards ended up towards them.

Beside him, Abigail screamed.

Hiro didn't do much thinking, just reacted.

His hand shot up as he closed his eyes and bent his head so it was hidden in his shoulder. Abigail's tight grip on his arm increased but several seconds past and they weren't struck. Blinking in surprise, he glanced up and saw the fireball hovering inches from his palm swirling in lazy circles.

"How'd you?" Abigail demanded but Hiro grinned, straightening up and flexing his fingers and watched as it dissipated in wisps of fire and smoke. It had been a while since he last bended and he hardly ever got to with fire.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon cried, relief shining on her face as she caught sight of the both of them still standing and otherwise unharmed.

"Honey Lemon?" Hiro parroted slightly dazed and confused as he searched around the older teens for a familiar outline that wasn't there, "Where's Tadashi?"

The name caused the older girl to tense and for the briefest moment he was afraid something had happened to his brother. Fear and panic had already started to bubble in his stomach when Fred spoke up, relieving his fears.

"He's out looking for you," Fred explained and he looked and sounded confused and dazed, "Though it doesn't seem like you need it."

His eyes shifted to Abigail behind Hiro, her hands still gripping his arm tight enough to hurt. Honey Lemon was already staring at the girl distrusting, question written in her eyes.

"Guys, this is Abigail," Hiro introduced before either of them got a chance to ask, "She's Callaghan's daughter."

And he was really glad that they were much more passive then GoGo because he figured relation would be enough to get the older woman struck. Luckily, though, the worst that happened was a narrow of expressions as they both stared at her in a new light. Even Fred, who Hiro didn't think could be anything other than happy and trusting.

"Hiro, she's Callaghan's daughter," Honey Lemon repeated when no one said anything, the guards they had been fighting long gone now- bailing after Hiro bended- which gave the other two teens a chance to step closer to the two of them. Abigail tensed, hands tightening to nearly unbearable as he resisted the urge to hiss and jerk free.

"How do you know my father?" she asked and Hiro had no doubts the question was directed towards him, which he didn't really blame her for. He had, after all, saved her life.

"He's only the most hated man alive," Fred snorted like it was obvious, "mercilessly killing all those benders and destroying all those families."

Hiro could've struck him then- he really could've- but Abigail just gasped softly in denial as she shook her head. She did loosen her grasp, which Hiro appreciated.

"He can't be," Abigail denied firmly, "I mean, it was no secret that he's held no love for them before but he wouldn't _kill_ them. No one is that cruel."

Fred and Honey Lemon bowed their heads as if to sympathize with her.

They didn't get long to linger on it, though, as the next moment the halls seemed to shake as another explosion rocked the halls. Abigail cried out in shock, latching back on Hiro and they both stumbled and tumbled on the ground.

"What's happening?" Hiro demanded as he rolled off Abigail and turned to face Fred and Honey Lemon, who looked stunned but had both managed to remain upright.

"I don't know," Honey Lemon admitted, looking distressed, before Callaghan appeared face an angry mask. Dark eyes locked on Abigail, still on the ground and his expression morphed into something murderous.

"Get away from her," he demanded, unclipping the gun Hiro hadn't noticed till just now and fired several quick shots in Hiro's direction.

Fred and Honey Lemon screamed as Hiro rolled out of the way. One of the shots clipped his leg, causing him to cry out and shock at the sheer pain. He collapsed back on the ground, mind fuzzy as the numbness crept through his entire frame.

"Hiro!" all three of them cried as Callaghan raised the gun again, focusing it towards Hiro in a kill shot.

Hiro gritted his teeth together, testing support on his leg and quickly realized he wasn't moving. Brown eyes snapped up to glare at Callaghan, showing no fear he knew he probably should feel. He didn't though. He just felt numb.

Callaghan fired, face something inhuman and dangerous and Hiro had the briefest sensation that he was going to die.

" _NO_!" someone nearby cried and arms suddenly circled around him, body curling protectively in front of him and Hiro felt slight panic when he realized that they would be struck and not him.

His savior tensed, body slumping and only then did Hiro realize who it was. His mouth went dry in shock and panic as he bent over the now limp body.

"Abigail?" Hiro gasped the same time Callaghan dropped his gun and whispered, "No."

Abigail didn't move, face pale and hands cold and Hiro realized that she had been struck. She jumped in front of him and paid the price.

Hiro wasn't sure what happened next. He just knew he saw white.

* * *

Later (much later) Fred will remember the event as being awesome. At the time, however, he just knew it was terrifying.

One second he was running, sprinting, towards his younger friend in a desperation he doesn't think he's ever felt before. Even then he knew that it wouldn't be enough- neither he nor Honey could reach him before he was struck and consequently killed.

Tadashi would be so devastated.

Then the woman- Callaghan's daughter- shielded him with her body. She took the hits and collapsed lifelessly to the ground and something sickly crept through Fred's bloodstream.

 _Wrong_ , he thought as he neared Hiro and the woman, _all of this is wrong_.

That's about the same time the world whited out for no longer than a second before it snapped back in place, leaving Fred shocked and dizzy.

Hiro was on his feet but his eyes were wrong. His pupils were gone, leaving a bright white color that was blinding to stare at for too long. The glow seemed to circle around his thin frame too, the wind in the corridor picking up as he stepped over the limp form of Callaghan's daughter and towards Callaghan.

Callaghan snapped from his shock, eyes shifting from his daughter to Hiro stalking closer to him. He seemed to blink, raising his gun and fired several shots in quick procession. The noise echoed in the hall and Fred was concerned to see Hiro not making any move to dodge.

Then he remembered how Hiro shouldn't even be standing much less walking, stalking, ever-so-closer to the now terrified Emperor.

Hiro outstretched his arm, hand splayed out and the bullets seemed to freeze right in front of. Fred blinked in shock- not even aware that was possible much less something Hiro would know considering how little practice he's actually had.

Callaghan seemed to realize that the same time Fred did as his eyes bulged from his skull and his skin dropped several shades whiter. Scared wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he looked but it was all Fred could think up with at the moment, the electricity he felt in the atmosphere making him dizzy.

" _Fred_!" Honey Lemon snapped, causing him to blink and tear his gaze from Hiro to the blond.

She was currently kneeling down in beside of Callaghan's daughter, taking in her thin frame in her arms. Fred closed the distance between them, kneeling down on the woman's other side as he took in pale skin with a sort of panic.

"Is she?" he asked, unable to finish the sentence with the one word he despised above all else.

"She's alive," Honey Lemon reassured, voice soft with relief and Fred allowed his shoulders to sag before he remembered Hiro and Callaghan and spun back around.

"He have to stop him before he kills him," Fred said as he went to rise to his feet, a voice shouting from down the hall drawing his attention away from Hiro's decent on the living dead man.

"Tadashi!" Honey called and the buzzing stopped, a chill creeping down Fred's spine as he spun to see Hiro had Callaghan pressed against the wall, the metal warped in threatening spikes and it would only take a second for him to end his life.

"Hiro! No!" Fred called before he could stop himself, hurtling a ball of fire towards them as he internally pleaded for Hiro to stop it in time.

Hiro did.

He spun and caught it, white eyes seeming to narrow in a glare as it dissipated around him. Behind him, Callaghan took the opportunity to run out from his corner though he didn't go to leave. His eyes instead kept drifting to his daughter still propped in Honey Lemon's lap.

"Come on Hiro. This isn't you," Fred tried but the ground quivered under his feet in a sign for him to shut his mouth.

"What happened?" Tadashi's soft voice demanded as the others finally caught up with them, "Who is this?"

"Long story," Honey Lemon replied, "but there's something wrong with your brother."

And then it all clicked into place and Fred could've struck him by how dense he had been until now. The eyes, the sudden increase ability in his powers. Everything.

"Guys," he gasped as he spun around to face the others and something excited shot through him, "Hiro's discovered the _Avatar_ state."

* * *

"Where am I?" Hiro groaned as he glanced around the never-ending white that now surrounded him on every side.

"Yeah, there's not really any good reply to that," a voice- soft and masculine- replied and he turned to see a bald man that hadn't been there a second ago, "though a better question would be how did you find yourself here?"

"Callaghan he- he shot Abigail," Hiro stuttered as the memory nearly overwhelmed him, "He had been aiming at me but she jumped in the way. He-he _killed_ her."

"Did he now?" the bald man asked and it was then Hiro realized his arrow tattoos were giving off a faint blue hue that unnerved him though he couldn't figure out why.

"I- yes," Hiro snapped without really meaning too, "He shot her and she died."

"Did you check?" the man questioned voice as calm and unwavering as he had managed throughout the entire conversation and Hiro found himself taken aback.

"Well… no," he admitted and the man seemed to smirk like he knew something Hiro didn't.

"What is it?" Hiro demanded, back tense and hands clasped in tight fists at his side as he stared the taller stranger down.

"Nothing. Just you remind me of someone," the man explained though he didn't offer any elaboration on that. Hiro was tempted to ask but refrained as he forced himself to relax, stepping back and just kind of staring back at him.

"So… how do I get out of here?" he asked and the man just gave him a look Hiro couldn't figure out.

"That's something you need to distinguish for yourself," the man replied before his eyes traveled to something over his shoulder, "Just like the rest of us."

Hiro spun around to see a woman standing there now, dark hair pulled back revealing sharp features as she seemed to eye him critically. Hiro blinked, shuffling uncomfortably.

Then the corner of her mouth twitched to a grin as she met the man's gaze behind Hiro and said, "I like this one. He's a fighter."

"Yes, well, he needs to learn when fighting doesn't benefit him," the man replied and for a second Hiro wondered if they were two versions of himself- the aggressive and passive sides- but then he realized that that was ridiculous as they both seemed to share those two qualities.

The woman's dark gaze flickered down to him as she murmured thoughtfully, "I suppose so… though I am interested to see where this ends up."

The man sighed, sounding ancient, and something tickled the corner of Hiro's mind. It felt like he should know the two of them but every time he tried piecing it together it evaded him.

"If Abigail isn't dead then where is she?" Hiro demanded turning his head to glare at the both of them, "Where am I?"

"Like he said earlier kid," the woman spoke in an affectionate sort of tone, "That's something you've got to distinguish yourself."

Hiro frowned at the uselessness of the statement, opening his mouth to protest again when the faint sound of his name echoed throughout all the white nothingness. He blinked, turning to see if the other two had noticed and was surprised to find them grinning twin sets of knowing smiles at him.

He blinked, turning his head when he heard it again.

"What is that?" he demanded but when he directed his attention back to the other two they were gone.

Grounding his teeth in frustration, he spun back towards the noise. Something tickled his brain as recognition slowly made itself known. He blinked, feeling his stomach bottom out at the desperation carried in the voice.

" _HIRO_!"

"Tadashi!" he called back, blinking once and was surprised to find himself standing back in the hallway with Callaghan glared at him though there was a hint of fear detectable in the man's gaze.

"What happened?" Hiro asked feeling dazed and confused, the world literally humming all around him. Or at least, he thought he did. He couldn't hear his own voice of the insistent humming.

That's why, when the gun went off, it seemed so loud and pressing in his ears. He spun around, feeling the air around the bullet warping before it stopped mere centimeters from his face. He blinked at it, hovering in between his eyes threateningly before it dropped out from the sky clattering against the tile floor.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked but Hiro was focusing back on Callaghan grounding his teeth as he gripped the gun like it would save him.

He looked scared.

Hiro couldn't quite figure that one out.

Hiro didn't acknowledge his brother as he rose his hand, feeling as the metal warped under his hold. That part confused him because- last he checked- he wasn't granted that ability. Or, rather, if he was he didn't know how to do it.

Yet the metal crinkled under his hold, morphing as they peeled from the wall and wrapped around Callaghan's body tightly. Tying the man in their hold and refused to release him.

Then whatever strength he had been using dissipated, draining from him quicker than he thought was possible. His legs wavered beneath him, making him slightly weightless and wobbly and he was insanely relieved when Baymax's large hand wrapped around him in support.

"Hiro?" he asked in his monotone robot voice but Hiro thought he could still detect a touch of concern, "Are you alright?"

Hiro wasn't sure. He felt fine. Tired but otherwise unharmed.

"Uh… yeah buddy. I'm fine," he reassured, raising his hand to press it against his forehead in an attempt to try and ground him back to what felt like reality- though he couldn't deny that back in that place with the two strangers everything felt real also.

Then Fred spoke and it all seemed to disappear.

"Dude, that was _awesome_!"

* * *

Hiro's back was stiff and sore from remaining rooted in the same place for the last 13 hours, hoping for Abigail to wake up. He had been relieved when he was informed that she was alive though she hadn't made any indication of waking up.

Even Callaghan- still trussed up and placed in the corner under GoGo's hateful sneer- was growing concerned. Unfortunately, that just meant he sought out a target to lash out on.

"You're the Avatar," he snapped at Hiro and Hiro refused to turn and meet his hate filled gaze, " _do_ something."

Hiro would've if he had any idea on what to do, but he didn't so he remained sitting next to her silently. Occasionally, Wasabi would bring him something and try to get him to eat it but Hiro always turned him away. It just didn't feel right.

The others save from Hiro, Alistair, GoGo and Callaghan had left several hours ago without really filling Hiro in on where they were going. He supposed that was fine, he trusted his brother enough for him to not try and do anything insanely stupid.

"Don't you think that if he knew how to help the daughter you shot he would've by now?" GoGo snapped, something fierce and defensive in her voice and Hiro allowed a shadow of a smile to creep across his features.

It was nice being reminded that someone cared about him. In his case, he supposed, the numbers of that had just increased the past couple of weeks.

Hiro glanced up from Abigail's features and met Alistair's concerned gaze. Idly, Hiro wondered how he was faring. Obviously he should be relieved that she had been rescued from what he done to her all those years ago but, at the same time, she might have been condemned to an even worse fate.

"I've heard once that some water benders were given the ability to heal," Alistair whispered to him, nearly inaudible as he bent over as if sharing a secret with Hiro and only Hiro, "Do you think you can?"

"I don't know," Hiro admitted turning away and bowing his head before determination filled him and he clenched his hands as he gritted his teeth together, "Though I can try."

Alistair offered a relieved grin as he rose to his feet.

Hiro didn't move from his spot beside Abigail, repeating in his head how she had leapt in front of him and saved him. He hadn't even known her that long yet she still sacrificed so much for his sake.

"Don't worry Abigail," he reassured in a hushed tone, "I'm going to try everything I can to make sure you're okay."

And he was surprised to find that he meant just that.

When Alistair returned it was with a bucket of water. Hiro gave him a weird look which the man just shrugged off, setting it in front of him.

"It was all I could find," he explained offhandedly before wringing his hands nervously, blinking down at him expectantly.

Hiro took that as his cue to help.

Closing his eyes, he released a shuddering breath before he stretched out his arms. The water reacted to him, unfurling from the bucket and into the air lazily but just that was incredibly taxing. Hiro felt when his hold on it slipped and the water splashed back in the bucket.

Gasping, he hunched forward and felt someone's hand grip his shoulder tightly. He wheezed under the hold, feeling his vision waver as exhaustion threatened to pull him back under.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I can usually manage just that."

"You've spent a lot of energy," Alistair reassured in an understanding tone, "Perhaps you should sleep and try again tomorrow."

Hiro nodded though even when he laid down he knew sleep would evade him.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there, curled up tightly staring blankly at the wall before him when there was a commotion signaling the others return. He sat back up, rubbing his eyes with heavy fists.

Tadashi immediately sought him out, walking over to him and sitting down beside him. He curled his arm around Hiro's thin frame, drawing him to his side and holding him there like he was afraid if he didn't then Hiro would suddenly disappear. Hiro closed his eyes, enjoying his brother's presence more than he'd ever willingly admit.

"I missed you," Hiro did whisper softly so only his brother would hear and he felt Tadashi's hand clench against his side.

"Me too," Tadashi admitted in a hushed tone before he continued in a way that made Hiro feel guilty, "When you were taken it felt like all the color had been also."

Hiro squirmed in his brother's hold as he twisted his lithe body to stare up at his brother's dark gaze as he apologized, "Sorry."

Tadashi smiled, a sad sort of smile, as he bent over to plant a gentle kiss- a peck, really- against his forehead. Hiro closed his eyes at the action, feeling his brother's hand tighten around the base of his neck. It was only then did Hiro realize his brother was shaking.

Hiro didn't call him out on it, instead opting to lean his head back against his brother's chest and for the first time in a while he felt safe. Peaceful even.

"It's okay Hiro," Tadashi promised as he bent down to plant another kiss in the mass tangle that was Hiro's hair, "You can sleep."

And Hiro did just that.

Only he hadn't known he did until he woke up, head cushioned in his brother's lap. He blinked tired eyes, memories of the past couple of hours filtering in his skull and he bolted upright as he spun to catch a glimpse of his surroundings.

Tadashi was snoring softly as he reclined against the wall and a quick glance around the room revealed that everyone else had also seemed to have managed to fall asleep at one point. All except Callaghan, who was glaring at him from his spot against the wall.

They had managed to remove the metal Hiro had cocooned him in, binding his wrists and ankles together. The once great emperor didn't look like he's slept at all last night.

"I blame you, you know," Callaghan snarled at him in a tight whisper, "for what happened to my daughter."

Hiro flinched as the invasive memory momentarily blinded him before he steeled his back and shook his head.

"She was protecting me from _you_ ," Hiro reminded though there wasn't any bite to his words, "because you're incapable of moving past your hatred."

Even before everything that had broken the man.

Callaghan growled, low and dangerous, but Hiro ignored him as he moved over to where Abigail was still lying. Her skin was back to being pale, one arm draped over her stomach while her other hand was grasped tightly in Alistair's hold.

Hiro frowned at the two of them as he took his spot next to the bucket. He closed his eyes, hands fisting his pants tightly as he focused on the water. It warped under his hold, much less acceptable than last night but once he managed a hold he found it to be strong and unrelenting.

The water snaked from the bucket and under a single command seemed to swirl around Abigail. She didn't move, didn't make any indication that she was even getting wet, as a light glow emitted from the liquid and Hiro wasn't sure how he knew what to do only that he did.

He pulled away when he was certain that it had worked, dropping the water back in the bucket as he turned to eye Abigail nervously. If she needed any other healing beyond this he was clueless on how to help.

Luckily, it seemed to work.

She groaned, face flickering before she gasped in pain and bolted upright. Alistair was startled awake by her sudden movement, face conveying his confusion before relief as he found Abigail awake and seemingly fine.

"What- what happened?" she asked, voice soft and raspy, as her attention focused on Hiro and something sharp settled in her gaze before it softened and she laughed breathlessly, "I guess this makes us 2 to 1."

Hiro felt something lighten in his chest as he grinned back at her, relieved to find her awake and well enough to tease. That, he always found in the past, was a very good sign.

"Abby," Callaghan gasped from behind him and Hiro's good mood evaporated instantly.

Abigail tensed, her entire frame going rigid as she turned to meet her father's gaze. They remained that way, fixed on one another, for a long time before she climbed to her feet and moved over to where he was sitting. Hiro was almost afraid that she'd cut him loose and the whole mess would just start up again.

She didn't.

Instead, she pulled back her arm and slapped the side of his face so suddenly Hiro could've sworn it was him who suffered whiplash.

" _You_ ," she accused in a voice cold enough to cause frostbite, "have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

\- 3 weeks later -

Tadashi shuffled uncomfortably for what's felt like the millionth time. Beside him, his brat of a younger brother gave him a mischievous smirk as something dangerous shone in his bright gaze.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Hiro asked in a teasing manner that made Tadashi want to turn around and strike him- though he knew he could never follow through on it. Even in a teasing brotherly manner.

"Of course not," Tadashi replied smooth enough to be a lie though he knew it wasn't, "Abigail's a great person. Stronger than her father ever was."

"And she always has Alistair," Hiro reminded as he plopped down beside Tadashi in their small apartment Tadashi had purchased several weeks ago, "he'll keep her in check."

"I think," Tadashi corrected as he smiled fondly at the two of them he's grown quite accommodated to the past three weeks, "it'll be her who keeps him in check."

Hiro just puffed out his cheeks before he grinned his gap-toothed smile and Tadashi was filled with such a sudden sensation of adoration to the kid that it seemed almost unreal. Especially how close he had come to losing him what felt like an eternity ago.

An eternity of nightmares, he supposed, though he knew in time they would fade as long as Hiro remained at his side.

Today was the day of Abigail's coronation.

When they had returned back to the city with Callaghan powerless- something they would've never been able to accomplish if it wasn't for his daughter- and Abigail furious at all the pain her father had caused in her absence, the woman had wanted to redo everything her father had done correctly. She had asked for a reelection- one that would be fair to everyone- but Alistair talked her out of it.

They already knew Abigail would be able to undo her father's work, and didn't want to risk a stranger picking up where he left off.

So she was decided to be put in charge and after a couple of days it was clear the citizens had grown quite fond of her. They all had, in fact, though Tadashi supposed in his case it hadn't taken all that much. She had jumped in front of Hiro to protect him- to rescue him when no one else could. That, in his book, was enough.

Now that the big day was there, though, he couldn't help but worry that nothing would really change. That Abigail would be just like her father and they'd have to live in oppression and fear.

Childish things, he knew, and stuff he was certain he didn't need to bother with. Abigail wasn't like that, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out how. Not that he minded all that much, because of her his brother was alive and as far as he was concerned nothing would be enough after that.

Outside, several bells rang in slow precession.

Hiro jumped up from his spot on the bed, bright red clothes ranging from his thin frame marking him as a fire bender. Tadashi stopped his thoughts at that, of how both he and his brother dressed like that and it all seemed so surreal to him.

Hiro was already at the door, demanding for him to speed up or they'll miss it which Tadashi doubted. Yet he rose from his bed regardless, moving over to the fire place to quench the fire with nothing more than an urge before he was rushing after his brother out the door.

A slight smile crossed his features as he decided that perhaps fire wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 **So this seemed incredibly rushed to me but that's okay because it is finally o-ver. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and I would like to thank all of you guys incredible sense of patience. You are the best and have been nothing but supportive from start to end and I'd like to say it again- thanks.**


End file.
